Nosso Inverno
by Nininha
Summary: Hogwarts guarda em suas paredes uma antiga sociedade de poder. Gina Weasley deseja participar dela. Draco Malfoy tem o futuro dela nas maos. Se ela assumir certos termos pelo tempo de um mes. Traduzido da fic 'Our Winter' de Jade Okelani.
1. Informações Iniciais

•‡•‡•‡•

**Título:** Nosso Inverno

**Título Original:** Our Winter (id: 1032429)

**Autora:** Jade Okelani (id: 278738)

**Tradutora:** Ni Wehbe

**Classificação:** M (adolescentes e adultos)

**Pares:** Draco/Gina, Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers:** Até o Cálice de Fogo. É o sexto ano de Gina.

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu. J.K. Rowling e mais um monte de editores ambiciosos são os donos. Warner Bros. Tem um pedaço da torta agora também. Mas realmente gente, vamos considerar – J.K. nunca vai acabar as coisas desse jeito, então cabe a nós, humildes escritores de fanfics, continuar nosso conto épico como nós queremos (e se ela acabar as coisas assim, eu vou me desculpar feliz de ter duvidado em primeiro lugar).

•‡•‡•‡•

**Sinopse:** A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts tem um segredo – dentro de suas paredes, guarda uma sociedade antiga de poder. Gina Weasley quer nada mais do que sociedade e os privilégios desta. Draco Malfoy tem o futuro dela em suas mãos, desde que ela assuma certos termos por um mês. O fim do inverno traz tristeza, alegria e mudança.

•‡•‡•‡•

**Nota da tradutora:** Uma de minhas preferidas. Espero que a tradução esteja a altura dessa fic maravilhosa. Se não, desculpa, hehehe, prometo corrigir falhas depois.

**R&R** (:

**Edt:** Levemente betada agora xD (12/11/08)

•‡•‡•‡•


	2. Prólogo: Lei e Desordem

**Prólogo: Lei e Desordem**

•‡•‡•‡•

_Hogwarts, diferente de qualquer outra escola, é escura, tem passagens temporárias e escadas que se reposicionam durante o dia, sendo assim um lugar realmente fácil de se perder, especialmente no fim da noite quando você realmente não devia estar fora da cama. É um castelo assombrado onde os fantasmas não têm medo de aparecer pra você e oferecer um conselho, ou no caso de Sir Nicholas, dicas de maquiagem (nós aprendemos que é melhor não perguntar quando ele virou um expert em maquiagem; para um homem morto, ele certamente pode corar convincentemente.)._

_Tentar não ser visto normalmente faz você mais visível, e eu quase fui pega duas vezes, uma por Filch, o zelador, e outra por Sra. Nora, a gata de Filch. Agora eu estou presa aqui, escrevendo em meu diário, num canto escuro e apertado e me perguntando se sou claustrofóbica e nunca notei. É quase insuportavelmente quente, mesmo que o castelo seja gelado e eu ainda ouço vozes quando não há mais nada. As costas das minhas mãos estão começando a suar; eu nem sabia que elas podiam fazer isso._

_Eu não tenho um diário desde aquela coisa com Tom Riddle durante meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Honestamente, aquele tipo de coisa poderia fazer qualquer garota desistir de manter algo escrito sobre si, mas eu ando tendo vontade de me deixar registrada em papel. Então aqui estou, escrevendo no escuro, esperando intensamente que minhas mãos suadas não estraguem tudo._

_Eu nunca fiz nada de errado antes. Houve ocasiões em que eu quebrei as regras ajudando Rony e Harry com qualquer problema que eles sempre arranjam -- mas eu só estava fazendo meu papel de boa irmã; papel de qualquer garota loucamente apaixonada pelo melhor amigo do irmão._

_Estou exagerando, eu acho. Teve certamente uma hora em que eu achei que estava loucamente apaixonada por Harry Potter, mas passou, como tudo, com o tempo. E, claro, com o desligamento de Harry. Ele gostou de Cho Chang por quase um ano inteiro e isso também passou um pouco depois. O que Cho tinha, afinal, que eu não tinha? Só porque ela era mais velha e mais bonita e melhor bruxa e não tinha que usar as vestes dos irmãos porque ela não tinha corpo de um garoto de 16 anos -- quer saber, não quero mais pensar sobre Cho. Ela se formou no final do ano passado e eu não tenho a menor idéia do que aconteceu com ela. Nem Harry, já que uma vez que sua paixonite desapareceu (elas sempre passam) ele olhou para o lado e encontrou Hermione, onde ela sempre esteve, meio que no geral em seu coração, e foi isso._

_E é realmente difícil odiar Hermione, então eu tive que desistir de Harry. Pra melhor. Eu dizia isso pra mim na esperança de algum dia acreditar; e eu finalmente acredito. Então não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por Harry ou algo assim -- é só mais fácil ter uma paixonite por ele. Mais como um herói, realmente, do que como algo bobo e romântico, e é uma dessas coisas que não vão passar não importa o quanto eu tente, não importa quanto tempo passe._

_Felizmente, é também uma dessas coisas que empacam com você. Harry é um bom amigo, ridiculamente leal e estupidamente corajoso, e quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais agradecida eu fico de não estar apaixonada por ele. Hermione deve se preocupar mortalmente o tempo todo._

_Aqui está a coisa que me incomoda às vezes: eu sempre pensei que o Harry não havia me notado porque eu era raquítica, meu cabelo nunca perfeito, excesso de sardas, preferência pelos estudos e essas coisas. Obviamente, eram garotas como Cho que captariam sua atenção. Lindas garotas com grandes olhos escuros e faces exóticas, os cabelos longos e sedosos que eu sempre quis ter ao invés dessas odiosas cenouras pendendo da minha cabeça. Mas aí ele se apaixona por Hermione, e não quero ser malvada, mas a Hermione não é a garota mais bonita da escola._

_Eu acho que ela é linda, esperta, engraçada e carinhosa, mas ela certamente não vai para a competição de Miss Vassoura. Então se a velha Hermione é boa o suficiente para Harry... Qual é o problema comigo?!_

_Esse é o tipo de pergunta na qual eu gastaria (gastei) horas pensando sobre, mas_

•‡•‡•‡•

_Oh meu Deus. Oh meu... DEUS! Tudo bem, deixa eu me arrumar aqui e pegar de onde eu tinha perdido. Então eu estava pensando sobre... Algo... E então, de repente, a parede atrás de mim desapareceu e eu caí por muito tempo... Era uma escuridão inacabável e eu me senti horrível, pensando em como Rony diria à mamãe que eu morri e como isso partiria seu coração._

_O 'inacabável' era exagero, porque eu eventualmente parei de cair, mas não aterrizei. Em vez, me encontrei suspensa no ar, livre para mexer minhas pernas e braços, mas incapaz de ir a qualquer lugar. Eu não podia ver nada._

"_Olá?"_

_Queria que minha voz fosse mais de uma deusa bruxa e menos de um rato aterrorizado._

"_Bem-vinda, Srta. Weasley."_

_Eu pulei no ar, a voz melódica me assustando na quietude da sala._

_A escuridão saiu e eu me vi em uma larga câmara. Deveria estar a uma milha ou embaixo da escola, as paredes altas feitas de pedra ou algo bem terreno. Grandes pilastras nos lados das paredes lembravam um campo de quadribol. Dúzias de pessoas mascaradas estavam paradas, quietas, quase como dementadores, mas um pouco (só um pouco) menos assustadoras. Velas suspensas no ar explicavam como eu podia perceber o que estava nos arredores e quando eu olhei pra baixo, engasguei quando vi que o 'inacabável' não era nenhum exagero._

_Abaixo de mim, a escuridão parecia se esticar e desesperadamente tentei lembrar de algum tipo de feitiço que me fizesse flutuar se alguma força mágica viesse a me puxar pra baixo._

"_Você me chamará de Cassandra." Disse a mesma voz de antes. Eu a vi ali, na minha frente com o resto deles. "Por que nos procura?"_

"_Para ser parte de um futuro," eu tirei de minha memória._

"_O que nos oferece?"_

"_Sou apenas uma leal e obediente serva da Ordem."_

"_Fazer parte é caro. Que preço você está disposta a pagar?"_

"_Sou apenas uma leal e obediente serva da Ordem."_

_Meu lábio inferior estava machucado e sangrando do quando eu tinha o mordido mais cedo. Eu imaginei se eles podiam ouvir meu coração batendo no meu peito como uma borboleta enlouquecida por um feitiço de energia. O papel que recebi semanas atrás era bem claro; uma vez dito o código eu não deveria dizer nada além de 'Sou apenas uma leal e obediente serva da Ordem.' Mas e se eu tivesse lido errado? Cassandra estava quieta. Deveria eu falar outra coisa? Eu não tinha nada a oferecer, realmente, além da minha total obediência. Era por isso que eu precisava deles, não era?_

_Eu ouvi coisas sobre eles antes, claro. Quando as garotas chegam no segundo ano em Hogwarts, elas ouvem sobre a Ordem. Tão desconhecidos quanto os Comensais da Morte, mais secreta que os Centauros e possuindo mais poder que o Ministério da Magia. Isso era porque a ordem não tinha a quem responder. Eles eram a sociedade mais antiga de todas as sociedades secretas mágicas, e a única a sobreviver a Você Sabe Quem._

_Todo ano um novo membro é escolhido, e esse ano, serei eu._

_A Ordem faz tudo para que você nunca precise de nada. Eles fazem com que as melhores pessoas te notem quando você sai de Hogwarts, fazem com que você tenha o melhor emprego e o melhor lugar para morar. Pelo menos é isso que as garotas falam nos corredores. Eu não tenho muitos amigos de verdade. Eu converso com outros grifinórios, mas as únicas pessoas realmente próximas são Rony, Harry e Hermione. Eu sei que eles não me consideram amiga. Eu sou a irmãzinha de Rony e eu sei que Harry e Hermione também pensam que sou irmã deles, já que eles não têm nenhum pra chamar de seus._

_É outra razão pelo qual eu queria tanto isso. Vai me fazer bem. Mamãe e papai não precisarão se preocupar comigo mais e eu não vou precisar voltar pra casa depois da escola e Percy vai ficar sem palavras quando eu conseguir um emprego melhor que o dele._

_E finalmente eu vou poder comprar uma veste nova que não cheira lição de poções de Carlinhos._

_Mas de volta aonde eu estava flutuando no ar:_

"_Você deve se provar." A voz de Cassandra ecoou pela câmara e eu respirei fundo, mais cometida a conseguir aquilo que nunca._

"_Sou apenas uma leal e obediente serva da Ordem."_

"_Sua vontade será testada, junto com sua obediência," Cassandra declarou vagamente. "Você é da Grifinória. Qual casa você acha mais repugnante, Srta. Weasley?"._

_Eu senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca e soltei meu lábio. Aquela era uma questão direta. Certamente ela não queria que eu respondesse usando aquela frase..._

"_Então?" Cassandra perguntou, impaciente. "Fale garota."_

"_Sonserina!" Soltei, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia._

"_Ah. Honestidade é necessária atrás dessas paredes," Cassandra me disse._

_Eu me senti absurdamente feliz comigo mesmo por ter passado em tão simples teste._

"_E de todos os alunos sonserinos, quem você acha mais odioso?"_

_Eu pensei imediatamente em Pansy Parkinson e o jeito que ela sempre me fazia pior que algo que Hagrid criaria. Então pensei em Crabbe e Goyle com suas burrices e vontade de fazer a vida do meu irmão miserável. Pensamentos de Crabbe e Goyle naturalmente me levaram a pensar sobre o chefe e minhas mãos se fecharam de raiva._

"_Vejo que você pensou em alguém." Eu podia ouvir um sorriso na voz de Cassandra._

"_Draco Malfoy," eu disse, lembrando de todas as vezes que aquele imbecil estúpido fez algo para as pessoas que eu mais amo, tentando fazer Harry ser expulso, chamando Hermione de sangue sujo, começando brigas com Rony quando todos sabem que Rony não tem senso pra evitar briga._

_Malfoy, com seu horrível sorrisinho e cabelo sedoso que seria bonito se seu coração não fosse tão negro; olhos como o céu num dia nublado, olhos que escondem uma alma cheia de maldade e crueldade. Sim, é justo dizer que eu odeio Malfoy, Cassandra._

"_Draco Malfoy," Cassandra disse alto, "guarda seu lugar na Ordem. Você irá e se oferecerá a ele por um mês. Você será obediente para esse garoto que você odeia, como será para nós. Assim você se provará."_

_Provar-me? Eu não podia nem respirar. Ela não podia -- ela simplesmente não podia. Mas ela fez. Eu podia dizer pelo silêncio na sala. Silêncio além da maldita borboleta no meu peito que decidiu acelerar novamente._

_Tudo. Não podia significar tudo, não é? E... Me oferecer? Isso não pode significar o que eu acho que é. Eles não podem realmente querer que eu -- não, eu só vou pegar seus sapatos, cortar sua carne, coisas como essa, ser humilhada, não... Não ser humilhada. E se -- oh, deus, e se --_

"_E se ele recusar?" Eu disse antes que pudesse me segurar. Queria poder ver olhos de Cassandra. Tenho quase certeza que veria dó neles. Não é como se eu estivesse numa fantasia de um sonho. A família de Draco Malfoy tem mais dinheiro do que eu já vi na minha vida. Ele compraria um servo se quisesse um. Ele poderia comprar uma prostituta se ele quisesse uma!_

"_Um membro da Ordem não será recusado," Cassandra explicou com mais paciência do que eu achei que ela seria capaz de ter. "É seu dever ver que ele preenche um papel no seu futuro. Você entende?"_

_Isso foi a cosa mais impensável que eles poderiam me pedir, e eu me odeio, porque por mais que eu estivesse aterrorizada, assim mesmo, eu sabia qual seria minha resposta._

"_Sou apenas uma leal e obediente serva da Ordem."_

•‡•‡•‡•


	3. Capítulo 1: Pegadinhas e Preconceito

**Capítulo 1: Pegadinhas e Preconceito**

•‡•‡•‡•

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava estranhamente vazia, a maioria dos alunos mais novos já estava na cama, haviam desistido dos estudos. Rony e Harry teriam os seguido felizes, mas Hermione estava determinada a fazer com que os três tirassem as melhores notas possíveis nos N.I.E.M. em um sistema que Gina não esperava entender. Rony e Harry também não pareciam entender, mas eram extremamente bons em seguir as ordens de Hermione.

Gina tinha passado a maior parte do dia tentando se convencer de que seria uma lunática se aproximasse de Draco Malfoy oferecendo-se como sua escrava. Não importa a situação em que ela se encontrasse, nenhuma quantidade de segurança poderia possivelmente valer a humilhação que ela passaria.

Ao menos era isso que ela repetia para si mesmo toda hora numa tentativa em vão de dar as costas a tudo que a Ordem oferecia. _Eu não preciso deles_, ela tentava acreditar. _Eu tenho minha família e minha saúde e eu certamente não preciso de Draco Malfoy._

Sua atenção foi tirada pelo alto suspiro de desgosto vindo de Hermione.

"Você quer tirar um zero em Transfiguração então?" Disse ela. "Porque você está indo na direção certa se quer."

"Mione," disse Harry pacientemente (bom, Gina tinha certeza que ele _tentava_ soar paciente), "nós já estamos estudando por 8 horas sem parar--"

"E vamos por mais 8 horas até vocês me convencerem que estão pelo menos sabendo a metade pra prova!" Exclamou Hermione.

"Talvez nós não nos importemos," Rony começou "Você é quem está tão obcecada em sair bem nestes testes estúpidos."

"Eles não são estúpidos, Rony." Hermione disse num tom grave.

"Agora você conseguiu," Harry falou pra Rony.

"Todos os dias, todas as lições que nós temos em Hogwarts não significarão _nada_ se nós não formos bem nos N.I.E.M.s" Continuou Hermione.

Rony parecia em pânico. "Mione, desculpa, eu não queria--"

"Você deveria mostrar mais respeito que isso, sabe," Hermione continuou. "Você acha que bons empregos caem de árvores?"

"Bom, tem aqueles idiotas que jogam críquete de árvore em vassouras e--"

Gina tentou não gargalhar com o jeito que Harry tampou sua boa num tapa alto quando Hermione olhou pra ele. Quando as três cabeças viraram pra ela, ela percebeu que não teve muito sucesso.

"Sorte minha que meu N.I.E.M.s são só no ano que vem" ela disse, tentando cobrir seu riso e limpando a garganta.

"É, sorte" comentou Rony. "E pensar que você ainda tem aquela coisa da floresta pra ver."

"Rony!" Exclamou Hermione.

"O que? Ah!" Ele olhou de volta pra Gina. "Esqueça o que eu disse."

Gina já ia perguntar mais, mas Hermione soltou um gritinho que tomou atenção de todos na sala. Ela estava olhando pra um pedaço de papel.

"O que foi? O que há de errado?" Perguntou Harry meio em pânico.

"Ah, aquele trasgo imbecil!" Disse Hermione.

"O que houve, mulher?" Rony perguntou.

"Parvati Patil me passou um recado na aula de Aritmancia hoje" disse Hermione, quase chorando. "Eu não olhei porque vocês sabem como eu me sinto quanto a passar recados durante a aula."

"Sim, querida" Harry murmurou, sabendo bem o que Hermione sentia quanto a qualquer coisa que a distraísse durante a aula.

"O que diz o recado?" Rony perguntou com um sapo de chocolate na boca.

"Bom, por causa daquele mal entendido bobo no vestiário dos garotos semana passada--" (Gina não achou o que aconteceu no vestiário bobo, muito menos um mal entendido -- Hermione tinha entrado nua ao encontro de um também nu Harry. Obviamente ela não pretendia encontrar Neville Longbottom no meio do caminho, que chamou metade da escola pra presenciar o ato de Harry e Hermione, mas aconteceu e Gina achou que já era hora de Hermione aceitar, seguir em frente, e parar de tentar esconder.) "--aquele Draco Malfoy babaca tomou isso como... Ele tem me chamado de..." Ela parecia querer chorar de verdade.

"Do que ele tem te chamado?" Rony parecia um assassino. Rony sempre parecia um assassino quando alguém mencionava Malfoy. Gina queria morrer.

"Mione," Harry começou gentilmente.

"PUTERMIONE!" Ela gritou. "Tudo bem? Felizes agora? Ele tem me chamado de _Putermione_! E aparentemente é bem popular, porque Parvati ouviu de uma sextanista da Lufa-Lufa."

"Oh, Hermione" Gina murmurou compreensiva. Isso era um sinal, ela pensou. Malfoy era tão cruel, tão mesquinho -- quase por esporte, parecia. Valia a pena -- mesmo com segurança -- toda aquela tortura que ela se submeteria?

"Vou matá-lo." Declarou Rony.

"Ah, você não fará nada do tipo" Hermione disse, fungando alto. E assim ela se ajeitou de novo. Gina admirava aquilo em Hermione, mesmo não sabendo se era saudável.

Harry parecia compartilhar sua preocupação, porque ele envolveu Hermione em um abraço, acariciando suas costas. Mordendo os lábios, Gina desviou o olhar. Ela não queria Harry, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não queria um outro Harry para si.

"Só mais uma semana, amor." Harry murmurou confortando-a.

Isso pareceu animar Hermione consideravelmente. "Eu mal consigo acreditar, Harry."

"Acreditar em que?" Gina perguntou.

"Eles vão fugir juntos," disse Rony.

"Fugir não." Corrigiu Hermione.

"Só vamos passar as três primeiras semanas de férias juntos," adicionou Harry.

"Temos que decidir os países que vamos visitar," disse Hermione, "talvez Itália e Espanha."

"Você deveria vir conosco, Rony." Harry falou. Hermione lhe deu um chute e um suspiro e depois sorriu pra Rony com resignação.

"Sim, nós adoraríamos ter você junto," ela começou, "quem precisa de uma viagem quieta pra dois não é mesmo?"

"Valeu, eu sei que vai partir o coração de ouvir, mas eu não poderia ir mesmo que quisesse." Rony suspirou igual Hermione. "Eu tenho que achar um emprego no instante em que eu me formar. Não tenho tempo de sobra como vocês dois atôas."

"Está tão ruim assim em casa?" Perguntou Hermione.

Rony se virou para Gina, "Gin, ainda não tive a chance de te contar. Mamãe me mandou uma coruja essa manhã."

"Me contar o que?"

"Papai foi despedido." Rony murmurou tristemente. Gina sentiu o fundo do seu mundo cair.

"Ah, _Rony_" disse Hermione com ares de compreensão.

"É por causa daquelas coisas de trouxa que ele insiste em deixar em todo lugar" soltou Rony "Mamãe disse que ele arranjaria problemas no Ministério."

"Mas papai ama aqueles artefatos trouxas!" Gina protestou inconsciente, a idéia de que seu pai não tinha mais um trabalho -- ela não poderia nem _pensar_ nisso!

"É, e agora ele vai ter que amar qualquer dinheiro que Percy, Gui ou Carlinhos conseguirem mandar pra casa pra nos sustentar," Rony disse amargamente.

"Você não está sendo justo," Gina insistiu. "Papai não estava fazendo nada de errado. Foi pura maldade do Ministro de demiti-lo."

"Existe algo..." Harry começou, meio corado de culpa.

Rony o ofereceu um sorriso cansado. "Você não tem que se sentir mal sobre isso," ele disse para Harry. "Weasleys são muito orgulhosos para aceitar caridade. Além do que, nós vamos ficar bem. Eu vou conseguir um emprego, e Fred e Jorge vão trazer o lucro da loja de logros--"

"Hm, Rony," Gina interrompeu timidamente, "sobre os esquemas confidenciais de Fred e Jorge..."

"Gin," disse Rony avisando, "não me dê mais noticias ruins agora. Não acho que meu coração vá agüentar."

"Eles estão com problemas," Gina disse. "Eles estávamos apostando algo -- alguma coisa sobre corrida de sapos encantados -- e, bom..."

"Bom?" Demandou Rony.

"Eles perderam todas as suas economias quando o Príncipe Coroado Saltador deu um mergulho na terceira volta." Soltou Gina.

"Talvez nós devêssemos ir," Harry disse nervosamente.

"Sim, parece ser uma coisa de família," continuou Hermione.

"Senta." Disseram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo, antes de voltarem suas atenções para o outro.

"Por que você não me disse?" Rony perguntou.

"Ah, como se você tivesse ido direto me dizer sobre papai?" Gina satirizou.

"É diferente." Insistiu Rony.

"Como?"

"Eu só fiquei sabendo há um dia." Rony disse triunfante.

"Eu só fiquei sabendo há uma semana," murmurou Gina, "e eu jurei segredo. Eles queriam dizer a verdade pra mamãe eles mesmos. Eles perceberam que pelo menos desse jeito eles não receberiam um berrador."

"É, mas é mais capaz dela estrangular eles." Rony disse.

"Será que eles perceberiam se nós tentássemos sair de novo?" Harry murmurou no ouvido de Hermione.

"Não precisa," Gina afirmou. "Eu vou."

Antes que Rony pudesse falar algo, Gina saiu da sala comunal e correu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

_Tanto por reconsiderar_, ela pensou tristemente. _Draco Malfoy, aqui vou eu_.

•‡•‡•‡•

Ela estava o olhando há meia hora agora.

Eles estavam sentados na grama, os três, e Gina não podia evitar ficar abobada em pensar que Draco Malfoy deixaria suas vestes tocarem o chão. Uma noite horrível de sono tinha deixado ela com a mesma conclusão de quando ela saiu da sala comunal deixando Rony, Harry e Hermione encarando o caminho por onde ela havia passado: não havia escolha. Ela _tinha_ que fazer aquilo.

Crabbe e Goyle pareciam mais neandertais que nunca, seus robes abertos mostrando o uniforme escolar que parecia muito pequeno. A cabeça de Malfoy estava inclinada em direção ao céu, olhos fechados, a luz do sol deixando sua pele pálida tão translúcida quanto seus cabelos. _Será que antes os Malfoys eram anjos_, Gina pensou indolente, _anjos caídos ou corruptos ou contaminados em algum jeito?_

Ele estava encantador, do mesmo jeito que as estatuas de mármore em museus eram encantadoras – frias, inatingíveis e perfeitas ao ponto absurdo. Fisicamente, Draco parecia frágil como vidro, capaz de quebrar com o menor esforço; atrás de tudo aquilo, Gina ficou imaginando se ele teria alguma força interior. Deveria, tendo Lúcio Malfoy como pai por 17 anos.

Mesmo ela o conhecendo há tempos, Gina nunca passou muito tempo pensando em Draco Malfoy, além dos óbvios comentários malvados que ela fazia para entreter Rony, Harry e Hermione. Desde o pedido da Ordem, ela não fazia nada além de pensar nele. Exclusivamente. Momentâneas horas em que ela parava e pensava na situação financeira da família e nos problemas dos gêmeos, e depois voltava – todos os caminhos se voltavam para Draco Malfoy. Ele segurava todo o futuro dela na palma da mão e ela não tinha ao menos a coragem de falar com ele, imagina se oferecer para ser sua...

Abruptamente, Gina desviou o olhar o trio nauseante. Ela mal podia pensar no contrato com a Ordem; como, em nome de Godrico Grifinória, poderia ela falar aquilo em voz alta para Malfoy?

Nesse instante, ela ouviu Crabbe e Goyle grunhirem algo pra Malfoy, do qual ele respondeu "Tá, então" e não prestou mais atenção a eles. Era exatamente isso que ela estava esperando -- Crabbe e Goyle saírem e deixarem ela com Malfoy; sozinha com Malfoy.

Gina sentiu como se fosse ficar doente.

"Vamos lá, não importa o que você queira." Malfoy falou sem tirar os olhos do céu limpo. "Não aprecio ser seguido."

Fechando os olhos, Gina respirou profundamente algumas vezes e rezou por força. Abandonando seu escudo de sombras, andou diretamente até Draco malfoy e o encarou.

"Não estava te seguindo, Sr. Malfoy." Ela informou primeiramente.

"Não é isso que ficar nas sombras, espiando alguém, é?" Ele estreitou os olhos. "Weasley?"

Gina se arrumou inconfortável, e então se forçou a ficar parada. Ele não ia fazer ela ficar mal. Pelo menos, não tão facilmente.

"Virgínia Weasley," ela confirmou com uma expressão séria. Ela lhe indicou a mão e ficou absurdamente orgulhosa quando ele não a apertou.

Um canto de sua boca se mexeu. "Não combina com você." Ele falou com cara de esperto.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, sua mão ainda esticada a frente dele. "Quê?"

"Virgínia," ele disse. Ela esperou que ele continuasse, e então percebeu que o _nome_ não combinava com ela.

"O que há de errado com Virgínia?" Ela perguntou, perplexa, sua mão caindo.

"Nada" ele disse, "se você é tediosa, sem imaginação e totalmente sem estilo de qualquer forma." Ele estalou os dedos, como se lembrasse de um grande segredo. "Ah, mas eu esqueci, não foi? Você é uma _Weasley_. Desculpa, Virgínia, combina sim."

"Ninguém me chama de Virgínia." Ela declarou antes de pensar. "Todos que me conhecem me chamam de Gina."

O sorrisinho de satisfação dele na verdade fez o sangue dela ferver. "Então, Gina, o que você queria?"

_Indecente, odioso MONSTRO_. "Eu preciso da sua ajuda, na verdade." Ela disse alto. "E eu preferiria manter nosso relacionamento estritamente pessoal, então seria bom você evitar dizer meu primeiro nome, eu apreciaria mais."

A encarando por um momento, ele olhou para trás e de volta para ela. Seriamente ele perguntou. "Isso é uma brincadeira?"

"Não, não é uma brincadeira," ela disse entre dentes. "Eu-- Eu--"

"Fale então, manda ver," ele disse, meio que rindo.

"Eu preciso que você me deixe ser sua escrava por um mês." Ela falou, as palavras saindo nervosamente.

Malfoy piscou. Ele fez um grande show de fingir limpar os ouvidos. Então ele sentou de volta na grama, as mãos juntas no colo e levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Isso _é_ uma brincadeira." Ele confirmou. "Honestamente, eu não entendo realmente, mas também, eu nunca fui fã do humor Weasley."

"Não é uma brincadeira!" Gina falou de súbito. "É... Olha, não importa o que é. Eu serei sua por um mês. Farei o que você quiser que eu faça, escrever recados, copiar tarefas -- qualquer coisa."

Ele considerou por um momento. "Por que eu deveria deixar?"

Foi a vez dela piscar para ele. "Desculpa, você não pegou a parte do 'escrava por um mês'?"

Ele rolou seus olhos. "Ninguém se oferece para escravidão -- mesmo temporária -- sem um bom motivo. E eu quero saber qual é o seu motivo antes de concordar com qualquer coisa."

"É esse..." _pense, Weasley, PENSE!_ "Clube!" Ela gritou, e então limpou a garganta. "É esse clube," ela continuou, soando mais normal, "e eles querem que eu prove meu compromisso..."

Malfoy abriu mais os olhos. "Fazendo a coisa mais revoltante da qual você poderia pensar?"

O ar saiu de seus pulmões. "Sim." Ela respondeu miseravelmente.

"O que você pode fazer?" Draco perguntou. "Porque eu não quero um escravo inútil."

Apertando os lábios, Gina olhou a direita dele e notou a grande mochila com seus livros. Puxando a varinha, ela apontou para ela e disse:

"_Wingardium Leviosa Infinite Draco!_" A mochila levitou até o corpo de Draco e se envolveu nele.

Draco parecia confuso por um momento, então deu a ela um olhar apreciador. "Está mais leve," ele disse.

"Melhor estar," ela disse. "Supostamente ela deve ficar uns centímetros sobre qualquer ombro que você a colocar, então parece que você a está carregando."

"Dumbledore não quer que usemos mágica para coisas simples," ele disse sério.

Gina olhou para ele de esguelha. "Professor Dumbledore também não quer trocas de escravos humanos, mas aqui estamos. Então, temos um acordo?"

"Qualquer coisa?" Draco clareou.

"Bom... nada estranhamente sexual," ela disse antes de perceber o que estava falando.

Draco riu. "Ah, então normalmente sexual está tudo bem, não é?"

Enquanto ela não podia se ver, Gina tinha certeza que sua face estava mais vermelha que seu cabelo. Ela disse a palavra _sexo _em voz alta para Draco Malfoy. E ele parecia tão calmo, o maldito, como se não afetasse em nada nele. Bom, tudo bem. Se ele podia discutir calmamente, ela também podia.

"Não haverá favores sexuais de nenhum gênero." Gina decidiu firme. Tecnicamente, ela não estava autorizada a fazer essas regras, mas ele não sabia de qualquer forma.

"Ótimo." Draco aceitou fácil. "Não é como se eu te quisesse mesmo."

Aquilo a atormentou mais do que deveria, mas Gina resolveu não mostrar.

"Então estamos de acordo?" Gina disse, sua voz apreensiva e ansiosa.

"Acho que sim" Draco disse descompromissado. "Não sei se você parou pra pensar, Weasley, mas a única razão pela qual eu aceitei isso é para deixar Potter e seu irmão loucos. Você considerou o que vai dizer pra eles?"

_Oh céus._

Ela não tinha nem pensado no que ela diria para Harry e Rony. Era bem possível que Rony tentasse matar Draco enquanto gritava com Gina por ser uma idiota. E Harry! Ela não estava certe se Hermione manteria Harry longe de estrangulá-la, e vice versa.

Gina considerou imediatamente a idéia de dizer a verdade a eles -- eles nunca entenderiam e ela certamente não queria a pena deles.

"Acho que," ela começou, pensando alto, "você poderia me dar aulas, não? De Poções? Você tem notas boas em Poções."

"Bem, eu sou inteligente." Draco disse simples.

"Mas também a o fato de que você está mal em Herbologia," Gina declarou com um sorriso. "E você tem os N.I.E.M.s chegando. Só dois meses para estudar."

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos se tornando mais cinza que o normal.

"Eu tenho boas notas em Herbologia." Gina adicionou ajudando.

A cortesia dele só parecia diminuir.

"Até Hermione disse que eu estou à frente dela quando tinha minha idade e isso--"

"Diz logo, Weasley."

"Você me dá aula de Poções, o que toda a escola pode saber, e eu te ensino Herbologia. Ninguém nunca vai saber, você sairá bem nos N.I.E.M.s e eu--"

"O que você quer com esse clube estúpido, aliás?" Perguntou ele de repente, parecendo genuinamente perplexo.

"Não é estúpido" ela argumentou, corando rápido, com indignação. "Além do que, eu preciso deles. Nem todas as pessoas são crianças mimadas nascidas em berço de ouro, sabe. Alguns de nós temos que fazer nosso caminho no mundo."

"Sim, pedindo ajuda das crianças mimadas nascidas em berço de ouro." Ele apontou secamente.

Gina queria torcer seu pescoço. Mas assim ela não seria aceita na Ordem, então ela trincou os dentes e deu um grande sorriso amarelo e regulou sua voz para um tom agradável e profissional.

"Isso mesmo. E eu seria eternamente grata, Sr. Malfoy. Devemos passar os detalhes esta noite?"

"Sim, no jantar." Sugeriu Draco suavemente. "Jantar que você vai fazer você mesma e servir na sala comunal da Sonserina. Boa sorte achando a senha, eu sei que uma _profissional _como você não vai ter dificuldade com isso."

"Com licença, eu estava procurando minha namorada -- garota brilhante, maravilhosa, sempre mandando em todo mundo?"

"Vai embora, Harry." Hermione falou para o travesseiro.

"Desculpa, não posso," ele disse, fechando a porta atrás dele. "Está no 'Manual do Bom Namorado' -- se eu te deixar num momento em que você está vulnerável, eles me mandam pra fora do clã."

Hermione suspirou. "Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, né? Bom, vem cá então."

Subindo em sua cama atrás dela, Harry envolveu um braço em sua cintura e outro por cima de seus ombros. As duas mãos puxando o corpo dela para o dele, fazendo-a suspirar com o contato.

"Enquanto vinha pra cá, estava pensando comigo mesmo. Harry, pensei, o que poderia haver de errado com essa garota sua? Ela é mais esperta do que qualquer um que jamais conheceremos, ela tem um corpo sexy que insiste em esconder embaixo de tantas camadas de roupa," Hermione riu com isso, "ela é Monitora Chefe e tem um quarto só dela, o que fazer nossas sessões noturnas muito mais simples... então, o que poderia incomodá-la?"

"Você sabe muito bem o que está me incomodando," Hermione murmurou.

"Você não pode continuar preocupada com isso, Mione" Harry suspirou. "Está feito, e, sem um feitiço de memória, ninguém vai esquecer tão cedo."

"Se ao menos um grande escândalo surgisse." Insistiu Hermione.

"Mesmo se surgisse," Harry disse lentamente, "Eu não acho que ajudaria. Eu ouvi uns garotos -- Dino Tomas e Simas Finnigan, em particular -- dizerem que estavam fazendo planos pra não-oficialmente mudar o nome do vestiário para 'Armário Particular de Hermione Granger'."

Hermione grunhiu e tentou se enfiar mais no travesseiro.

"São só mais sete semanas," Harry murmurou tentador em seu ouvido, "só mais sete semanas de aulas e esses ocasionais e naturais--"

"Putermione não é natural," ela disse.

"--e nós estaremos livres." Harry terminou. "Nós podemos começar a ver o mundo juntos e passar um tempo com a sua família. Então voltaremos aos Weasley por um tempo, antes de..."

O espiando por cima do ombro, Hermione puxou a mão dele para seus lábios, beijando a ponta dos dedos gentilmente. "Antes do que?"

"Er," Harry murmurou, acariciando o braço dela levemente, "antes de nós, hm... talvez acharmos um lugar pra nós?"

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Hermione. "Juntos?"

"Bem... isso é... quero dizer... sim."

"Você espera que nós vivamos de pecado então?" Ela perguntou, já sorrindo.

"É claro que não!" Ele exclamou, apertando mais o abraço.

Gentilmente, ela o encarou, examinando-o cuidadosamente. Seus óculos estavam velhos e ela não poderia deixar de lamentar, não pela primeira vez, como ele era incrivelmente bonito. Ele sempre foi adorável, o tipo de garoto que você quer abraçar e abraçar, até que toda sua tristeza o deixasse. Mas ele cresceu em um homem, e ela o viu crescer; gostava de pensar que tinha feito parte disso.

E, se ela não estava errada, ele estava tentando pedir ela em casamento.

"Você é linda, você sabe disso, não é?" Ela não sabia, realmente, mas quando ele dizia, ela sempre acreditava.

"Você queria me perguntar algo, Harry?" Ela sussurrou.

"Meus pais..." ele engoliu. "Meus pais tiveram pouco tempo juntos, mas eles foram felizes. Muito, muito felizes." Ele sorriu pra ela. "Você me faz feliz, Mione. Eu não sei o que fazer sem saber que você não estará na minha vida, onde você pertence: comigo, em nossa cama, em nossa casa, em qualquer lugar." Ele riu um pouco. "Eu não vou fazer isso certo."

"Ah, vamos lá, Harry," ela murmurou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa dele. "Você está indo bem para uma primeira vez."

"Casa comigo, Hermione?" Ele perguntou, sua voz certa. Ela estava tão feliz que ele sabia qual seria sua resposta, mesmo que as palmas de suas mãos estivessem meio suadas.

"É lógico, sim, sim!" Ela o beijou, e depois beijou de novo, porque ela podia.

"Você não está preocupada né?" Ele perguntou, afastando-se um pouco. "Porque somos tão novos?"

Ela rolou seus olhos. "Harry, nós estamos juntos a dois anos e nos conhecemos a quase sete. Eu sei o que quero; sei há anos. É você, Harry. Sempre vai ser você e anos não vão mudar isso. Eu quero que nossa vida juntos comece _agora_."

"Não te contei?" Ele perguntou. "Começou alguns meses atrás."

"Espertinho," ela zombou, e depois o beijou de novo. Eles se abraçaram por um tempo, trocando carinhos e beijos, se espalhando pela cama.

"Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar sobre o que as pessoas dizem sobre você," Harry disse depois de um tempo.

"Eu sei," ela disse com um suspiro resignado.

"Afinal, não é como se você estivesse num chuveiro com 9 ou 10 caras. Era só eu."

"Obrigada Harry." Disse ela seca.

"E já que era só eu -- seu namorado firme há dois anos -- dificilmente acho que foi um comportamento de puta."

"Talvez não pra nós, mas Harry, nós crescemos entre trouxas." Hermione disse. "Esse é um mundo diferente. É o _nosso_ mundo agora; tem sido por anos."

"Ainda é difícil ajustar algumas coisas," Harry confessou. "Até passando férias de verão com os Weasleys... eu me acostumei ao mundo bruxo completamente. Mas ainda existem os onze anos de minha vida que eu passei sem saber nada. É garantido, eu não me importaria em esquecer esses anos inteiramente."

"Mas nós não podemos." Hermione concordou. "E, pra ser honesta, eu meio que gosto da tecnologia trouxa." Ela suspirou. "Só fica ruim quando vou pra casa nas férias. O que eu não faria por um telefone aqui às vezes."

"Ou uma conexão de Internet," Harry adicionou. "Imagina, ser capaz de procurar feitiços em um computador em vez de livros velhos e pergaminhos."

"Eu gosto dos livros velhos e pergaminhos," Hermione disse. "Mas admito que durante alguns momentos de aperto eu daria tudo por uma ferramenta de busca."

"Nós temos pensado sobre o que fazer quando as aulas terminarem," Harry começou lentamente, "e eu acho que tenho uma idéia." Hermione o deu um olhar questionador. "E se nós fizéssemos um negocio do tipo... misturar tecnologia trouxa no mundo bruxo?"

"Ah, Harry," disse Hermione. "Eu não sei--"

"Você odiou," ele disse. "Eu sei. É estúpido."

"Pare," ela ordenou gentilmente. "Eu acho brilhante. Acho que _você_ é brilhante. Nós só teríamos de ter cuidado. As famílias bruxas antigas são totalmente inflexíveis quando se trata de tecnologia trouxa. Tem todos os tipos de licença que teríamos de ter, mandatos reescritos, atos do governo e seria necessário--"

"Mione," Harry interrompeu gentilmente, "Eu sei tudo isso. Eu já pensei sobre isso. E acho que nós podemos fazê-lo. Você pode. E sabe por que?"

"Por que?" Ela perguntou, vendo o orgulho dele e confiança nela.

Ele se deitou nela e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Porque você é a _minha_ Putermione."

"Ah, seu safado infeliz!" Ela gritou, socando o braço dele quando ele disparou a rir.

Então, ele a beijou, e ela parou de tentar bater nele.

Mesmo que ela ainda sentisse que ele era um safado infeliz.

•‡•‡•‡•


	4. Capítulo 2: Um Diário Na Vida

**Capítulo 2: Um Diário Na Vida**

•‡•‡•‡•

Gina achou a senha para a sala comunal da Sonserina facilmente. Uma simples poção polissuco a fez se transformar em uma das amigas de Pansy Parkinson e a acompanhou até a torre da Sonserina quando Pansy "esqueceu" seu pergaminho de adivinhação (Gina "pegou emprestado" da grande mochila de livros dela mais cedo). Tendo vestido a horrível pele da garota (ela tinha um nome parecido com Vile ou Vomito, e ela estava irritada por não lembrar o tal do nome) Gina se viu tomando um banho extralongo antes de focar no jantar de Draco.

'Janta' consistia em Gina pegando um pouco de comida dos elfos domésticos na cozinha. Eles estavam felizes em ajudá-la e com sua varinha, ela foi capaz de manter a comida quente enquanto ela tirava a sujeira sonserina de sua pele.

Saindo escondida nos corredores e passando pelas escadas até a masmorra da Sonserina foi mais fácil do que ela pensava. Parecia que ela era muito boa em ir onde não devia. Murmurando a senha o mais silenciosamente possível ("superioridade"), Gina enfiou sua cabeça pelo buraco do retrato, checando cuidadosamente se havia algum estudante que ainda não havia descido. Vendo a sala deserta, Gina correu até uma pequena mesa com cadeiras nas pontas (colocada para jogar xadrez, provavelmente) e começou a arrumar a comida que ela havia trazido em sua mochila.

A incomodava estar no meio de tanto verde da Sonserina. A grifinória dentro dela estava meio assustada. Um grande retrato de Salazar Sonserina estava preso sobre a lareira e hipnotizava o olhar de Gina.

"Algo me diz que você não fez essa janta."

Pulando, Gina apertou o peito com a mão, tentando se acalmar antes de olhar para Malfoy.

"Você precisa reclamar sempre?" Ela perguntou. "Eu não teria problemas em transfigurar a ponta de suas orelhas em sininhos, tá?"

"Sabe, você não age como uma garota que quer me fazer um favor," ele disse secamente.

"Não é como se eu estivesse te pedindo algo," ela protestou.

"Bom, eu não gosto que meus escravos falem tanto," ele disse ao se sentar à mesa, colocando um guardanapo no colo.

"Ótimo," Gina declarou afetada, sentando na outra cadeira. "Você janta enquanto eu falo os termos do acordo."

Gina tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena de sua mochila.

"Item um," Gina começou, e a pena começou a copiar para o pergaminho. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e Gina deu de ombros. "Patente de Rita Skeeter. Estou pensando em ser jornalista faz um tempo e Harry me comprou essa no natal passado."

"'Harry me comprou essa no natal passado'," Draco a imitou enquanto partia uma salsicha e a colocava no meio das batatas. "É doentio o quão boba você é, sabe. A escola inteira ri do ar sonhador que você tem quando segue Potter. Especialmente considerando que ele tem aquele rato Granger na cama."

"Hermione não é um rato," Gina disse nervosa. "E eu não sigo Harry –" Ela apertou os lábios em uma fina linha. "Item um: não insultar os amigos do outro."

"Você pode insultar os meus," Draco disse. "Eu não ligo."

"Item dois," Gina continuou, como se ele não tivesse falado nada, "Nada de sexo."

"Eu lembro desse," falou ele depois de engolir a comida. "Eu andei pensando sobre e acho que não vai dar certo pra mim."

"Bom, meus pêsames, mas você vai ter que _fazer_ dar certo pra você." Declarou Gina.

"Se você quer que tudo isso aconteça," Draco disse numa voz suave, "_você_ quem deve fazer _meus_ desejos darem certo. Esse, afinal, é o principal, não é, _Srta. Weasley_?"

"É só... Eu _não posso_ fazer isso, ok?" Gina falou, derramando-se na cadeira. "Não posso fazer _aquilo_."

Draco virou os olhos. "Eu não estou pedindo pra você fazer _aquilo_. E meu deus, mulher, diga logo -- você não suporta a idéia de fazer _sexo_ comigo."

O olhar de Gina passou na sala freneticamente, como se um grupo de professores estava escondido em todos os cantos esperando para aparecer do nada e gritar: "Sexo! Ele disse sexo! O que você está fazendo nesse lugar, mocinha?"

"Tá," ela sibilou. "Eu não suporto a idéia de fazer _sexo_ contigo."

"Então somos dois, porque eu não suporto a idéia te fazer sexo com você, também." Disse ele, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

"Então por que estamos tendo essa discussão?"

"Porque eu tenho _necessidades_." Ele a informou.

Agora foi a vez de Gina virar os olhos. "Essa foi de longe a coisa mais estúpida que você poderia ter dito."

E então algo aconteceu. Qualquer humor que havia nos olhos de Draco sumiu e tudo que sobrou foi um metal frio que fazia os cabelos da nuca dela arrepiarem.

"Ótimo," ele disse finalizando. "Não vou te pedir nada sexual, Srta. Weasley. Mas no fim de tudo isso, você pode ter certeza que vai querer que eu tivesse pedido."

Mais uma vez Gina se viu incomodada em seu assento. Ela começou a morder a ponta de seu dedo. O que ele poderia fazer que seria pior do que fazer -- com ele! Certamente não poderia ser... Mas também, ele era um Malfoy. Havia historias de servos que ficaram loucos trabalhando para Lucio Malfoy. Teria Draco herdado toda a crueldade de seu pai?

"Bom," ela começou hesitante, "talvez... quero dizer, talvez fui um pouco dura."

A pena parou no ar, e começou a apagar o que tinha escrito. Gina queria xingar alto. Se a pena e pergaminho tinham sentido o que ela queria, não tinha jeito de Draco não perceber.

"Foi?" Draco perguntou suavemente.

"Um acordo, então," Gina declarou, tentando recobrar seus sentidos internos. "Nada de sexo convencional, mas, se a necessidade vier," as bochechas dela coraram quando ela percebeu o que tinha dito, mas ela continuou, "favores sexuais podem ser trocados no futuro."

"Excelente." Draco concordou, empurrando o prato.

"Você comeu aquilo muito rápido." Gina disse automaticamente, desaprovando como se ele fosse Harry ou Rony.

"Desculpa, _mamãe_." Ele zombou.

"Item três," ela disse entre os dentes, "quando--"

"Diga, como conseguiu a senha?" Draco perguntou, não se importando com o que ela ia dizer.

Suspirando, Gina sentou corretamente e cruzou os braços, percebendo que era melhor ela se acostumar com a desconsideração dele por suas opiniões ou sentimentos. Isso era, afinal, o que qualquer bom escravo faria.

"Poção polissuco," admitiu Gina. "Me transformei naquela amiga de Pansy."

Draco se espantou. "Você quer dizer Vilonna?"

"Vilonna!" Gina gritou triunfante. "Sabia que o nome dela era algo com Vomito ou Vile."

Parecia que Draco ia quase rir disso, mas antes de qualquer coisa, eles ouviram vozes vindo pelo retrato.

"Alguém está vindo," ela sibilou, pegando suas coisas e as enfiando na mochila.

"Eu me esconderia atrás das cortinas," Draco disse preguiçosamente, indicando os longos tecidos pendentes perto do buraco do retrato.

Sem vontade de argumentar e não tendo melhor idéia, Gina correu até lá, mal chegando antes da sala comunal se encher com o barulho de vozes altas conversando.

Um grupo do sétimo ano sentou no canto, numa tentativa obvia de estudar para os N.I.E.M.s. Draco continuou no mesmo lugar e Gina ficou pensando por que ele não sentia necessidade de estudar. Ele tirava notas boas na maioria das aulas, tirando herbologia, e as melhores notas em poções. Hermione era a única que se saía melhor que ele.

Ainda assim ele não tinha reputação de nerd, nem de estúpido (tirando para Rony) entre os colegas. Os únicos amigos que ele parecia ter eram Crabbe e Goyle, e eles mal tinham inteligência para se vestir de manhã, imagina ter boas notas. Mas por alguma razão, eles seguiriam Malfoy para o fim do mundo se ele pedisse. A maioria dos outros sonserinos era igual, e Gina não podia acreditar que era pela influência de Lucio Malfoy.

Havia algo em Draco, a arrogância preguiçosa dele que comandava a atenção e fazia difícil acreditar que existia desafio para ele na vida. Da sua visão atrás das cortinas, Gina podia observá-lo e, pela primeira vez, ele não podia. O perfil dele estava ao virado para ela, a luz do fogo dançando atrás dele, fazendo seu cabelo brilhar.

Agora que ela se encontrava fadada a ficar perto dele pelo próximo mês, Gina estava fascinada com o que Draco Malfoy fazia. Normalmente, Draco inspirava nada além de ódio. Mas agora que ela via melhor, ele tinha um ar quase etéreo, fazendo-a pensar que havia talvez algo além da maldade que formava aquele homem.

O horrível menino que ele foi nunca teria aceitado aquela barganha, não importa o quanto ele ganhasse. A idéia da humilhação que seria tê-la perto na frente de toda escola seria muito grande e ele falaria para todos que quisessem ouvir sobre como a pobre, estúpida garotinha Weasley havia implorado para servi-lo.

Nos últimos dois anos, porem, Draco tinha mudado. Não havia coros de anjos o seguindo, nem auréola sobre sua cabeça, quebrada ou não, mas ele certamente não vivia mais para fazer vidas alheias miseráveis. A coisa do Putermione era a primeira que ele soltava em eras, Gina notou. E realmente, não era nem perto do normal. Além do que, a única vez que Rony, Harry e ele queriam brigar era na briga de casas, Grifinória vs Sonserina. Mesmo assim, parecia ter um ar de competição saudável, garotos serão garotos e só. Professora McGonagall tinha até comentado sobre isso, Gina lembrou, durante uma conversa que ela ouviu entre a bruxa mais velha e o Professor Dumbledore depois de terminar uma confusão em que Gina estava no meio.

Como se seu senso tivesse voltado, a cabeça de Draco apareceu e ele encarou as cortinas. Ele não podia vê-la, ela sabia, mas era notável que seu coração tinha acelerado. Ela tinha que sair daquela sala horrível antes que seu coração explodisse, ou que ela gritasse, ou que fizesse algo tão estúpido quanto e chamasse atenção para si.

Draco se levantou do sofá e se moveu até a janela perto do retrato. Seu nariz estava quase tocando o vidro e ela percebeu que ele podia vê-la daquele jeito.

"Alguns deles só vão dormir daqui a horas agora," ele disse em voz baixa. "Blaise e Jasper vão ficar até de madrugada."

"Jasper," ela confirmou.

"Cuidado" ele avisou, e ela quase pode ver um sorriso.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Gina fechava e abria as mãos compulsivamente. Não havia como ela sair sem ser vista. Ela ia fazer barulho e todos iam até ela e chamariam o Professor Snape dizendo que havia uma espiã grifinória e Gina seria culpada por fazer sua casa perder a Copa das Casas e todos ririam dela até o fim do ano letivo, e no ano que vem, e ela não poderia entrar na Ordem pois não sabia nem fazer o que eles pediam--

"Você me deve uma," Draco disse, a observando com o canto dos olhos. E então mais alto ele falou. "Venham ver isso!"

E então ele se encostou ao lado esquerdo da janela, pressionando onde Gina estava nas cortinas, não dando outro lugar além de sua direita para os outros garotos.

"O que é?" Perguntou Blaise Zabini.

"Não vê aquele troglodita?" Draco disse, Gina estava certa que ele estava se referindo a Hagrid. "Ele está movendo aquelas bestas para o espaço aberto. Ele deve estar tentando treiná-las, ou fazer algum tipo de negociação pra amanha."

Todos os estudantes queriam ver aquilo e começaram a brigar e se empurrar pra ter uma visão melhor da janela. Quando Gina não fez nada para sair, Draco deu um tapa no seu queixo. Gina estava extremamente orgulhosa por não ter gritado. Respirando fundo, Gina saiu de trás das cortinas e passou pelo buraco do retrato. Ela não olhou pra trás, mas já que nenhum sonserino fez nada e nenhum professor veio tirá-la da cama no meio da noite, ela assumiu que sua visita à sala comunal da Sonserina não foi detectada.

Seus sonhos foram cheios de visões de Draco Malfoy em situações confusas, o subconsciente dela pensando nas coisas que teriam feito aquele menino em homem. Deveria haver algo; e ela não precisava daquelas distrações, então ela decidiu não dormir.

Mesmo que ela mal tenha entendido uma palavra das aulas do outro dia, ela sabia que a paz mental valia a pena.

•‡•‡•‡•

_Aqui estamos. Primeira vez que escrevo em um diário desde o pacto com O Diabo, vulgo, Draco Malfoy. Nem pisquei nas duas últimas noites e desmaiei hoje. Acordei uma hora atrás cega de pânico, tendo que colocar meu sonho no papel. Desesperada para conversar com alguém que me entenderia, mesmo eu não querendo que você me responda. Por favor, por favor, por favor, não comece a me responder._

_Acabei de passar 5 minutos encarando uma página em branco, incapaz de redigir meus pensamentos. Não posso nem mencionar meu sonho em voz alta, imagine escrevê-lo! Vou tentar de novo outra hora. Tenho uma missão de costureira pra peste do Malfoy. Costurar. E ele me proibiu de usar minha varinha! Arrgghh!_

•‡•‡•‡•

_Faz uma semana desde que fui forçada a servir Draco Malfoy. Estou começando a imaginar se existe um prêmio pra quem escapar desse inferno que minha vida virou. Malfoy está apreciando muito, pro meu desprazer. Qualquer relutância que ele tinha na hora do acordo simplesmente foi pela janela. Aqui está a lista dos meus 'deveres':_

_-- toda noite, eu devo sentar a mesa da Sonserina perto de Malfoy e cortar a carne pra ele. (A única coisa boa é que Rony, Harry e Hermione fizeram suas refeições na sala comunal da grifinória nas últimas sete noites já que Hermione está privando os meninos de qualquer contato social até passar o teste pré-N.I.E.M. que ela preparou)._

_-- devo fazer todas as lições de Herbologia dele. (ele diz que minhas aulas são pra fazer com que ele passe com uma nota razoável, então qualquer tarefa é apenas "trabalho a mais praquela estúpida professora. Eu não tenho tempo pra isso; tenho lugares pra estar, sabe." E como escrava eu devo cumprir isso. Já não bastasse minhas provas finais – pra não mencionar aquela coisa da floresta que Rony deixou escapar – pra me preocupar. Deus, ele me deixa doida.)_

_-- devo fazer nada menos que quatro viagens para Hogsmeade para comprar, entre outras coisas, um barril de cerveja amanteigada, seis ratos para alimentar Hiss, uma cobra boa constrictor de 4 metros e nova mascote do time de quadribol da Sonserina, onze rolos de pergaminho, uma dúzia de penas novas, e várias revistas bruxas de notoriedade questionável. (não posso divulgar nenhum dos outros itens, nem pro diário, já que estou tentando bloqueá-los completamente de minha cabeça)._

_-- bordar – a. mão. Sem. Nenhuma. Varinha. – o nome de draco bordado em todos os seus casacos. (a mãe dele manda um novo toda semana – alguns muito lindos, de cashmere a linha fina. Eu não ligaria em pegar uns pra mim, porque deus sabe que ele nunca notaria, mas no caso de ele notar, roubar não parece ser um bom jeito de finalizar uma tarefa para seu mestre)._

_Pequena confissão: eu não exatamente bordei o monograma Malfoy que ele ordenou, e só levei em conta a parte do "tenha certeza que não importa quem veja um deles saiba a quem eles pertençam. E, Srta. Weasley? Sem mágica. Eu quero ver o quão reto você consegue fazer os pontos à mão."_

_Ah, eu fiz pontos tão retos quanto flechas, tá. Sr. Malfoy deveria aprender a ser mais especifico quando der uma ordem. Quanto aos nomes que eu bordei nos casacos não lembram tecnicamente Draco Malfoy, mas, na minha opinião, todos que virem eles saberão exatamente a quem pertencem. Harry sempre se refere a ele como "O Estúpido" e eu já ouvi Hermione chamá-lo de "Sapo Rosado" meia dúzia de vezes no mínimo; o termo favorito de Rony para ele sempre foi "Cara de Fuinha" por anos; os casacos de Malfoy agora vão comemorar isso para sempre. Vinte e oito casacos e estou quase esgotada de combinações meigas._

_Devo dizer, me sinto mais livre escrevendo um diário novamente, mesmo se ele não está escrevendo de volta pra mim (aliás, obrigada), eu ainda sinto... Estranha. Malfoy diria que eu estou sendo uma boba, mas eu não consigo evitar. Tanta gente poderia ter morrido e tudo teria sido minha culpa, por causa daquela paixonite idiota por Harry. Pior ainda, quando eu penso naquele ano, em que Tom Riddle esteve na minha cabeça, não é o que eu sentia quanto a Harry que me vem à mente e sim o quanto eu me senti horrivelmente humilhada quando Malfoy leu meu cartão de dia dos namorados em voz alta._

_Recentemente me recordei de quão cruel ele era, do quanto eu absolutamente o odiava com mais certeza que nunca, eu sou forçada a perceber o quanto ele está diferente agora. É algo que eu tenho pensado a um tempo, e estando tão perto dele, eu tenho que admitir que Draco parece ter perdido grande parte de sua maldade pelo bem de ser mal. Mesmo que as tarefas que ele tenha me passado sejam bem maldosas..._

_Na verdade, a única coisa boa da semana passada é que Draco não pediu nada nem remotamente sexual de mim. Eu não estou realmente certa de como eu vou agir se ele pedir. Por um lado, tendo conhecido ele um pouco, não seria a pior das coisas que eu posso imaginar, mas mesmo que eu não mais o odeie não quer dizer que eu queira fazer sexo com ele. Digo, só porque talvez exista um tipo de atração entre nós, não significa que eu vá._

_Ugh. Não posso pensar nisso nem por um segundo, estou atrasada para o jantar._

•‡•‡•‡•

_Não deveria ter descido para jantar, só. Deveria ter ficado aqui trancada na torre da Grifinória até morrer porque eu estava desidratada ou em um ataque de pânico que me levaria à morte. Eu deveria ficar para assustar o castelo para sempre, tendo que conhecer a Murta-Que-Geme e Sir Nicholas (está chegando o aniversário de morte dele; fico imaginando se nós poderíamos celebrar juntos?), e até o Barão Sangrento. Certamente evitaria qualquer coisa envolvida com a horrível, podre noite de hoje._

_A boa notícia: Harry e Rony completaram o teste de pré-N.I.E.M. da Hermione e estão novamente livres para andar entre as massas._

_A má notícia: Harry e Rony completaram o teste de pré-N.I.E.M. da Hermione e estão novamente livres para andar entre as massas._

_Eu não acho que já vi a cara de Rony tão roxa antes quanto quando ele entrou no salão principal e me achou sentada à mesa da Sonserina, amassando meticulosamente as batatas de Draco "do jeito que minha mãe faz"._

_Rony e Harry estavam rindo, cada um com um braço apoiado nos ombros de Hermione. Uma incrivelmente melodramática parte de mim pensou naquele momento como 'O Momento de Riso Parou'. Rony me viu e olhou o prato de purê de batatas de Draco, eu sei, porque no segundo seguinte ele já estava me dando aquele 'o que, em nome de tudo que é sagrado, você está fazendo nessa mesa?' olhar quando voltei a encará-lo._

_Eu não devia tentar reconstruir a 'conversa' entre eu e meu irmão que se resultou da minha infeliz (eu estava profundamente traumatizada) noite passada:_

"_O que, em nome de Godrico Grifinória, deu em você?!" Rony gritou quando pegou meu braço e me puxou do meu assento na mesa. "Céus, Gin, você percebeu onde está sentada?"_

"_Sim," respondi numa voz perfeitamente calma e racional._

"_Você está louca?!"_

"_Estou perfeitamente sã, obrigada."_

_Agora, esse foi o ponto onde eu comecei a implorar para Rony com meus olhos, pedindo silenciosamente, por favor, por favor, deixe isso pra lá. Confie em mim pra saber o que raios eu estou fazendo e ir resolver seus problemas. O realmente engraçado foi que, naquela hora, eu até pensei que existia uma possibilidade. Por um momento pareceu que ele tinha genuinamente entendido o que eu tentava dizer e diria "Bom, Gin, desde que você saiba o que está fazendo," e me deixasse._

_Naquela hora._

"_Vê aqui, Malfoy," meu irmão disse, movendo sua ira para Draco, que até o momento estava inocentemente lambendo as pontas dos dedos e limpando qualquer traço de comida que estávamos comendo, "Se você tiver feito algo pra minha irmã--"_

"_Eu não fiz nada pra sua irmã," Draco disse em um tom lacônico. "Talvez ela finalmente tenha caído na real e visto em qual a mesa que pessoas com classe sentam."_

_Foi aí que Crabbe e Goyle começaram a se espancar por causa de uma coxa de galinha. Para crédito de Draco, a imagem não foi tão notada com as suas palavras. Também funcionando a seu favor estava o fato de que Rony estava muito furioso para ver qualquer coisa que Crabbe e Goyle estivessem fazendo na hora._

_Olhos crescendo, veias pulsando, eu estava na verdade temendo pela vida de Draco por um segundo ali, porque Rony não pegaria sua varinha por nada. Não, Rony estava pra liberar dezessete anos de síndrome de infância, sete anos de capanga do Garoto Que Sobreviveu, e perdendo a garota pela qual ele teve uma grande paixão quando tinha 14 anos para o mesmo melhor amigo que, até Rony tinha que admitir, teve o coração dela amarrado por um bom tempo._

_Felizmente para todos nós (Draco era bem rápido com a varinha e, uma vez que Rony tivesse acertado primeiro, ele mataria meu irmão facilmente), eu sei exatamente quando Rony vai estourar. Eu o agarrei pelo braço e o puxei para fora do salão até o corredor._

"_VOCÊ PERDEU TODOS OS SENTIDOS?!"_

_Acho que foi isso que ele disse. Eu só consigo lembrar do quão alto foi. Eu tenho certeza que todos lá dentro puderam ouvir a parte de Rony na nossa 'conversa' claramente._

"_Ele está me ajudando em poções," foi tudo que eu pude dizer numa voz de pânico. Nunca soou tão falso antes._

_Parecia por um momento que Rony estava se acalmando com aquelas palavras e eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma. Talvez não fosse tão falsa assim. Então, ele começou a respirar pesadamente pelo nariz e isso parecia... Sei lá... Eu não posso descrever e eu achei verdadeiramente que meu irmão explodiria bem na minha frente._

"_DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ AJUDANDO MINHA IRMÃ? O que ele está fazendo você fazer pra ele?!"_

"_São só algumas tarefas simples," eu corri para dizer. "Você sabe, cortar a carne, bordar umas coisinhas." Sim, eu vi que era besteira, mas fala sério. Eu estava desesperada. Eu não estou acostumada a falar mentiras pros meus irmãos – bom, isso também não é muito verdadeiro, acho. Eu não sou acostumada a mentir pra Rony. Eu não sei bem se eu já falei muitas verdades pra Percy._

"_Gin," Rony falou então, e ele estava claramente tentando se acalmar, "pelo amor de deus, se você precisa de ajuda em poções porque não ME procurou?"_

_Agora, eu não senti que precisava realmente responder aquilo, então eu só o encarei até que ele suspirou e deu de ombros entendendo._

"_Tá, tá" ele disse, "se não eu, que tal Hermione? Ela é brilhante em tudo, menos adivinhação, e acredite, ela tem toda uma teoria em que adivinhação não deveria ser nem considerada uma matéria."_

_Entendido. Mas notei que eu nunca tinha visto em Rony uma possibilidade de ele pensar melhor sobre o assunto, porque eu estava desesperadamente tentando pensar num motivo plausível do porque eu não pedi pra Hermione. Bom, vê Rony, a sociedade secreta que eu estou tentando entrar quer que eu seja escrava de alguém que eu odeio. Ah, mas eu não o odeio mais. Não somos amigos, claro, mas eu tive um tempo livre para observá-lo essa semana, e mesmo sendo amargamente sarcástico, e mais do que um pouco cruel, ele certamente não é a mesma cria de Satã. Não, ele ainda é a cria de Satã, mas não é culpa dele que Lúcio Malfoy é assim._

_Mencionei o sonho que eu tive na outra noite?_

"_Hermione está mais que cheia com você e Harry," foi o que eu disse em voz alta. "Os N.I.E.M.s são estressantes, Rony, e Hermione tem dedicado todo o seu tempo e energia pra ver vocês dois infelizes atingirem boas notas."_

"_Não me insulte depois que eu acabei de pegar você brincando de empregada de Draco Malfoy," Rony avisou. "Não cai bem."_

_Eu sorri pra ele e ele meio que sorriu de volta e foi tipo uma aliança entre nós, os caçulas. Sempre fomos nós contra eles e nós perdemos quando ele veio pra Hogwarts; quando ele me deixou pra trás, com mamãe e papai, desesperadamente querendo estar com ele e Fred e Jorge nesse grande lugar que eu ouvia meus irmãos falarem por anos durante as férias. Eu amo Harry e Hermione bastante, mas naquele momento, eu tinha meu irmão de volta e nada era melhor._

"_Tá tudo bem, Rony" eu disse depois de um tempo. "Eu realmente preciso de ajuda em poções. Eu estou indo mal e não é um grande preço a pagar, servir Malfoy por umas semanas. Realmente, é melhor assim. Eu vou adquirir prática em lidar com imbecis na vida real."_

_Aquilo fez Rony sorrir mais, mas eu queria muito poder retirar o que disse, porque naquele exato momento, Draco Malfoy demonstrou sua vaga noção de tempo. Ele saiu do salão principal -- procurando por mim, provavelmente -- e parecia bem lívido. Eu estava quase com medo por um segundo. Os olhos dele opacos como uma lousa, isso é, se você pusesse fogo numa lousa e assistisse queimar e sair fumaça._

"_Desculpa interromper, Weasley," Draco disse pra Rony e ele soava perfeitamente calmo e racional. Como então eu podia dizer que ele estava bem ao contrário? "Estamos atrasados pra uma aula. Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra servir sua família, tenho?" Então sua mão se fechou no meu braço e ele me puxou. "Diga tchau pra sua irmã."_

_Eu não suportaria olhar de volta para Rony; eu estava muito agradecida que meu irmão estúpido não fez nada ridículo e corajoso. Tenho certeza que ele só correu de volta para Harry e Hermione e encheu seus ouvidos até o resto da refeição._

_Já para Draco e eu, assim que ficamos longe de Rony, ele virou pra mim... Ele estava TÃO FURIOSO!_

"_Enquanto for minha serva você não falará sobre mim daquele jeito de novo. Você entendeu?"_

"_Draco, desculpa," eu tentei dizer, mas ele me puxou pra mais perto e eu podia sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto._

"_Sr. Malfoy" ele corrigiu. Sua voz falhada fazia parecer que ele estava mais bravo ainda. Ele abriu a boca pra dizer algo mais, mas só virou e foi embora._

_Eu queria chamá-lo, tentar me desculpar de novo, mesmo não sabendo o por que. Não é como se eu tivesse dito algo pra Rony que eu não tinha dito pra Draco antes. Eu quis perguntar sobre nossa aula, porque eu não precisava tanto daquela ajuda em poções, mas ele ia sair mal em herbologia sem minha ajuda. E eu vi que não queria que ele fosse mal; eu queria que ele fosse bem, como eu sabia que ele podia._

_Oh, merda. Eu encarei o que eu escrevi e eu pareci tão menininha. Se eu não for honesta com meu diário, isso me faz ruim, não é? Ótimo. Então. Algumas noites atrás, eu tive um sonho. Com Draco. Malfoy. Com Draco Malfoy._

_Eu estava lá nas masmorras para aula de poções e Snape estava me perguntando todo o tipo de questão e eu não sabia as respostas. Então Draco estava lá, e ele sussurrava as respostas no meu ouvido, mas ele era invisível, porque Snape não podia vê-lo. De repente, eu tinha todas as respostas e Snape ainda tentava me pegar. Finalmente, ele disse que eu tinha passado no teste e nunca precisaria ir de novo na aula e era pra eu levar uma pêra roxa para Dumbledore como prova de que eu havia terminado._

_Quando eu estava na metade do corredor, segurando a pêra roxa, e Draco estava comigo, me parabenizando por finalmente ouvi-lo. Ele disse que devíamos comer a pêra, mas eu não queria, pois se comêssemos, isso significava que eu não podia mais levá-la para Professor Dumbledore, e ele precisava mais da pêra do que nós. Então ele sugeriu que comêssemos só metade da pêra, porque Dumbledore não precisava dela inteira._

_No sonho, isso fazia perfeito sentido, e eu segurei a fruta na boca dele. Ele a mordeu e o suco escorreu pelo queixo dele, manchando sua blusa na gola._

"_Vê o que você fez." Draco disse, e as coisas se transformaram de novo, e nós estávamos num quarto que eu nunca tinha visto, na cama._

_Havia luz do sol passando por uma janela aberta e os olhos de Draco estavam mais pratas do que eu jamais havia visto, o cabelo dele meio bagunçado em um jeito que eu nunca imaginaria que ele seria capaz de deixar. Ele não estava vestindo nada, e eu percebi que eu também não, e minha mão estava sobre seu peito e olhei para a mancha da pêra._

"_Está começando a enfraquecer," eu disse, passando a ponta de meus dedos sobre ela._

_Os olhos dele estavam injetados e eu percebi que era por isso que pareciam tão prata. Ele trouxe sua mão para meu rosto e gentilmente empurrou meu cabelo para trás, traçando as linhas da minha testa com muito cuidado._

"_Amor não enfraquece, Gin," ele murmurou, e então me beijou._

_E então eu acordei._

_Eu devo enlouquecer logo, logo, com Ordem ou sem Ordem._

•‡•‡•‡•


	5. Capítulo 3: Algo Estranho Vem Aí

**Capítulo 3: Algo Estranho Vem Aí**

•‡•‡•‡•

Na manhã seguinte enquanto as outras garotas na sala comunal da Grifinória começaram a se agitar, Gina abria seus olhos, estando acordada por quase uma hora. Ela passou a noite inteira atormentada com o que aconteceria se Rony (e provavelmente também Harry e Hermione) descobrisse sobre o pacto com Draco, já que esse estava bem capaz de desistir de tudo depois que ouviu a conversa dela com Rony.

Gina se vestiu e arrumou o cabelo (que consistia em prender os lados para trás, deixando o resto cair sobre os ombros) antes de descer a longa escadaria para tomar o café da manha no salão principal.

Mas quando passou na frente do banheiro da Murta, Gina se distraiu com o que pareciam duas garotas chorando. Entrando lá, Gina procurou até encontrar uma figura de cabelos negros sentada em baixo de uma pia.

"Olá?" Gina disse hesitante.

A garota levantou a cabeça e Gina se assustou. Ela era linda, com grandes olhos negros e longos cabelos sedosos para combinar. Gina colocou inconscientemente suas 'cenouras' atrás das orelhas. A outra garota tinha face exótica, e Gina se perguntava de onde ela era.

"O-o-o-l-á," a outra garota disse, e então recomeçou a chorar.

"O que foi?" Gina perguntou suavemente, se aproximando. "Quer que eu chame um professor?"

"Por deus, por favor, chame." Disse uma vez por trás de uma porta.

Gina empurrou a porta um pouco. "Oi, Murta," ela cumprimentou a fantasma.

Murta fungou importante. "Ela está começando a me dar nos nervos."

"Vou ver o que posso fazer." Gina afirmou.

"Ela não para de chorar," Murta adicionou. "Essa é a minha praia, sabe. Lamentar é quando eu começo a pensar de verdade e é impossível me focar com ela desse jeito."

"Sim, bom, eu prometo, eu vou fazer com que a depressão dela não interfira com a sua autopiedade por muito tempo." Gina respondeu secamente.

"Muito bem," disse Murta antes de bater a porta novamente.

"P-p-por favor, não chame ninguém," a garota disse, tentando se segurar.

"Aqui," Gina disse, entregando uns lenços da máquina a garota, que assoou o nariz fazendo barulho. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Ezra," ela disse depois de um momento, enxugando os olhos. "Ezra Easton." Gina suspeitou que essa garota era mais velha, talvez do sétimo ano, mas Gina não a reconhecia. Hogwarts era uma escola grande, mas não tão grande para haver alguém desconhecido.

"Ezra. O que te trás a Hogwarts?"

"Minha condenação, isso sim." Ezra disse.

"Condenação?" Gina perguntou duvidando. "Vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim assim."

"Confie em mim, eu estou condenada," disse Ezra. "Eu sei o que é ser condenada. E eu sou. Eu me mataria, mesmo que suicídio signifique uma horrível eternidade, mas eu tenho certeza que minha família me seguiria e aí sim seria o inferno."

Gina se sentou ao lado de Ezra, esperando que não houvesse nada nojento no chão.

"De onde você é?" Gina perguntou depois de um tempo.

"De onde eu não sou?" Ezra disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu nasci nas Filipinas e cresci na ilha de Oahu até meu aniversário de 11 anos."

"Oahu?" Perguntou Gina.

"Uma das ilhas Havaianas," Ezra respondeu. _Ah, aquilo explicava o sotaque americano_.

"O que aconteceu no seu aniversário de 11 anos?"

"Meu pior pesadelo," Ezra disse. "Meus pais tinham me dito que eu estava indo para a melhor escola de bruxaria do mundo. Eu não tinha acreditado até acontecer de verdade. Eu tinha amigos, sabe. Nós costumávamos surfar e andar pela floresta. Havia até um vulcão inativo no qual nos podíamos brincar".

"Isso soa encantador." Gina disse sinceramente.

"Meus pais odiavam," Ezra confessou amargamente. "Eles sempre dizia que uma bruxa devia ler sobre sua própria história, não andando com trouxas." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Meus amigos, meus melhores amigos, e meus pais os chamavam de 'trouxas nojentos'. Você entende o que aquilo me fazia sentir?"

"Eu posso imaginar," Gina disse, incerta do que responder. Havia um motivo pela qual ela não tinha mais amigos. As habilidades sociáveis dela eram totalmente não-existentes.

"Bem, meus pais me mandaram para Durmstrang, como você pode imaginar, eu estava garantida desde o nascimento," Ezra continuou.

"É muito frio em Durmstrang." Gina disse tolamente.

"Sim. Crescendo nos trópicos, você pode imaginar o quanto eu amo o frio," Ezra disse seca. "Durmstrang e eu não nos dávamos bem. Quando eu tinha 14 anos, aconteceu um incidente com o diretor."

"Que tipo de incidente?" Gina perguntou, não podendo evitar a curiosidade.

"Eu fui encontrada nua no escritório dele." Ezra disse num tom fraco. "Meus pais foram chamados, Karkaroff negou tudo e prontamente me expulsou da escola. Não muito tempo depois daquilo ele desapareceu na bagunça do Torneio Tribruxo, mas o erro estava feito e eu era _persona non grata_ em Durmstrang."

"O que você fez depois?" Gina perguntou, assistindo Ezra acender um cigarro. "Você fuma?"

Ezra deu de ombros. "Dizem que essas coisas te matam. Estou esperando!" Ela declarou, dando uma tragada.

"Não pode ser _tão_ ruim assim," Gina declarou.

"Depois de Durmstrang," Ezra continuou, "foi Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime me odiava também. Nós passamos dois anos uma na garganta da outra. Eu finalmente fui muito longe quando transfigurei um daqueles cães dela em um balão. Não foi _minha_ culpa se o treino de quadribol saiu de controle e um balaço estourou o pobre Mopsy."

"Claro que não," Gina disse lentamente. Essa garota era tão... Legal. Do cabelo a atitude ao jeito que ela fazia um robe sem forma ser atraente, ela era tudo que Gina não era.

"Agora, com cinco semanas para me formar, mudei de escola de novo," Ezra terminou. "Então meus pais me mandaram para Hogwarts, a última opção, -- não acho que agrada a eles que eu fique perto do Professor Dumbledore -- e aqui estou."

"Não é tão ruim aqui," Gina disse. "E é só por umas semanas, certo?"

Ezra riu, amarga e sem humor. "Ah, querida, não estou mal pelas cinco semanas aqui," ela admitiu. "É pela vida que me aguarda quando elas acabarem."

Não tendo idéia do que responder àquilo, Gina sugeriu que fossem tomar café.

•‡•‡•‡•

O café estava consideravelmente menos dramático.

Dumbledore apresentou Ezra para todos e anunciou que, devido ao pouco tempo que ela ficaria, Ezra não seria sorteada – ao invés, ela ficaria na cama que sobrava na torre da Grifinória (Haley McLayne já tinha feito os N.I.E.M.s e foi embora para cuidar de sua avó doente).

Isso serviu para Gina, já que ela estava desesperadamente excitada por ter feito uma nova amiga sozinha. Ezra sentou junto com ela no café e elas conversaram sobre como eram as coisas no Havaí e Gina prometeu mostrar Hogsmeade para Ezra na próxima vez que fossem.

Observando a mesa da Sonserina, Gina pegou Draco olhando em sua direção com uma expressão ilegível. Ele não parecia ligar pra ela, então Gina deu de ombros e voltou a tomar seu café. Ele estava claramente num humor péssimo e ela não queria tentar falar com ele de qualquer forma. Ela assumiu que se ele tivesse algo mal e horrível para ela fazer, ele a procuraria diretamente.

Uma vez que o café da manhã acabou, Gina mostrou a sala comunal da Grifinória para Ezra, lhe passou a senha ("Mary Poppins", que era o filme preferido de Hermione, já que sendo Monitora Chefe, ela escolhia as senhas) e lhe desejou boa sorte nas aulas.

Gina assistiu suas próprias aulas, e depois de uma manhã de herbologia, duas poções e adivinhação e ela estava mais que preparada para um intervalo. Uma hora de tempo livre era o paraíso e ela decidiu passá-lo perto do lago.

No lago, contudo, todos os sonhos de paz e tranqüilidade voaram quando ela encontrou Draco sentado perto da água, encostado em uma árvore.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, soando nervoso.

"Eu tenho um tempo livre, ok?" Ela respondeu grosseiramente. "Não sabia que os Malfoys eram donos do espaço em volta do lago."

Observando-a, ele começou a olhar como se esperasse que alguém os visse."Ok, então." Ele disse. "Não quero conversar com você agora."

"Você não pode estar chateado por causa daquilo com Rony," Gina disse, suspirando. "Eu não queria dizer aquilo, não realmente. Ou melhor, eu não queria dizê-lo do jeito que saiu. Você só é um imbecil parte do tempo."

Ele parecia quase como se quisesse sorrir.

"Então," Gina continuou, "você pode muito bem perdoar minhas faltas, me dar uma tarefa horrível para hoje e continuarmos a viver nossas vidas."

"Olha," ele começou, e então suspirou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele parecia triste e Gina nunca tinha visto ele fazer algo que tirasse o cabelo de ordem.

"Há algum problema?" Gina perguntou suavemente.

Draco riu, mas não era uma risada feliz. "Tudo está bem. Eu só -- recebi outra coruja do meu pai hoje e... Céus, por que estou falando isso pra você?" Ele virou de costas e continuou a andar de um lado pro outro.

"Olha, se você realmente quer que eu vá..." Gina ofereceu hesitante.

"Não, não." Ele pareceu acordar. "Você está certa. Eu não sou dono do lago, você tem um tempo livre. Você fica. Eu vou." Ele começou a andar e ela segurou seu pulso.

"Espera," ela disse. "Eu não quero que você vá pensando que..."

"Pensando no que, Srta. Weasley?" Ele perguntou numa voz suave.

"Nada," ela murmurou depois de um momento.

"Não quer que eu vá embora pensando em nada?" Ele perguntou rindo.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." Ela disse encarando o chão.

"Escuta, por que você não tira o dia de folga?" Ele ofereceu. "Você tem sido uma boa escrava." Gina achou que ele não diria isso se tivesse visto os monogramas nos casacos. "Amanha você pega de onde deixou. É sábado e não temos aulas. Encontre-me aqui na hora do almoço. Faça os elfos domésticos te darem uma cesta de picnic para trazer."

Gina sorriu, e então percebeu que ainda estava segurando o pulso dele e o soltou rapidamente. Arrumando seu robe, ela afirmou com a cabeça. "Como queira, Sr. Malfoy."

"Draco," ele corrigiu, depois pareceu se arrepender.

"Draco," ela disse suavemente. Seus olhos se encontraram e o olhar travou. _Tão estranho_, ela escreveu em seu diário depois, _como o nome dele parecia certo na minha boca_.

"Eu preciso ir," Draco disse baixo. "Eu tenho algo -- Eu preciso ir."

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual e a deixou lá. Gina sentou no chão, encarando a água, pensando no que raios tinha acabado de acontecer.

•‡•‡•‡•

Quando Gina retornou ao castelo, ela encontrou Harry e Hermione sentados no degrau, de mãos dadas, observando o dia ensolarado.

"Por que vocês não estão na aula?" Gina perguntou ao se aproximar.

"Dino Thomas enlouqueceu," Harry disse.

"Ele não enlouqueceu," Hermione corrigiu. "Ele só passou por um episódio meio--"

"Ele enlouqueceu," Harry insistiu, "no meio da aula de poções. Até Snape parecia assustado."

"Dumbledore decidiu que estamos nos preocupando demais com os N.I.E.M.s e provas finais," continuou Hermione, "e deu pra todos -- estudantes e professores -- o resto do dia de folga. Nós temos ordens estritas para não trabalhar ou estudar."

"Mione está quase ficando doida." Harry mencionou com um riso.

"Calado." Hermione murmurou.

"Então o que vocês vão fazer hoje?" Gina perguntou. "A fim de um jogo de xadrez?"

"Desculpa, Gin" disse Harry. "Nós vamos passar nosso ultimo dia de folga planejando as férias."

"Mas se você quiser--" Hermione começou, mas Gina ergueu uma mão para pará-la.

"Por favor, não mudem de idéia por mim," ela insistiu sorrindo. "Eu vou encher o saco de Rony. Divirtam-se planejando. Talvez um picnic mais tarde?" Ela adicionou.

"Isso soa ótimo." Hermione disse, notavelmente feliz.

"Essa é minha deixa para pegar uma cesta na cozinha, não é?" Harry perguntou.

"Só seja bom com os elfos," Hermione disse com um sorriso. "E, por favor, tente lembrá-los de seus direitos--"

"Sim, sim," Harry disse, beijando a mão de Hermione. "Não vou me esquecer do F.A.L.E., mesmo que esteja tecnicamente acabado."

"Divirtam-se." Gina repetiu, acenando para Hermione.

Levou mais ou menos meia hora para encontrar Rony, e quando encontrou, ela desejou que não tivesse. Ele, Simas e Dino estavam jogando um tipo de brincadeira que eles corriam atrás do outro com rifles cheios de tinta.

"É algo que meu pai faz nos fins de semana," Dino explicou. "Minha mãe acha que ele é doido, mas ele diz que homens têm muita agressão retida por trabalhar o dia inteiro e isso os ajuda de alguma forma."

"Quer entrar, Gin?" Rony chamou.

"Não, não, obrigada," Gina disse enquanto Rony era atingido na cara por um tiro de tinta amarela.

Depois de ver que sua nova amiga Ezra não estava em nenhum lugar (_espero realmente que ela não tenha feito nada com um aluno ou com, deus nos ajude, Snape._), Gina decidiu passar o resto do dia na torre da Grifinória, mas ela bateu em alguém no corredor. Os dois caíram, os papéis que ele carregava em volta deles.

"Desculpa!" Ele disse quando pode vê-la. Gina vagamente o reconheceu e ficou em pé. "Você está bem?"

"Bem," ela murmurou. "Só um pouco dolorida." Ela olhou para ele melhor. "Você está na Lufa-Lufa, não é? Sexto ano?"

"Kyle McGraw," ela disse, estendendo a mão.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo," ela disse. "Gina Weasley." Ele segurou a mão dela por um tempo bem maior que o normal, e ela a puxou de volta. "O que é tudo isso?" Ela perguntou, indicando os papéis jogados no chão.

"Ah," Kyle disse, abaixando-se para pegar os papeis, "são só alguns desenhos que eu fiz."

"Você desenhou isso?" Gina perguntou, espanto colorindo sua voz enquanto segurava um desenho de Hogwarts do que parecia ser aqueles barquinhos que estudantes do primeiro ano chegavam.

"Eu sei que não é muito bom." Ele disse modestamente.

"Bom? É fantástico! Certamente alguém já te disse o quão fantástico é."

Ele parecia envergonhado. "Na verdade, ninguém nunca viu. Bem, minha mãe, mas mães não contam. Você também não veria se... bom."

"Desculpa," Gina disse, sentindo culpa. "Eu não queria--"

"Não tem problema," Kyle a assegurou. "Eu aprecio a opinião, acredite." Ele sorriu e Gina decidiu que ele tinha uma face honesta. A mãe dela sempre dizia isso sobre Harry.

"Você vai fazer algo hoje, Kyle?" Gina perguntou de repente. Ela não estava certa do que a tinha possuído, mas achou que era a boa sorte que Ezra tinha lhe dado mais cedo. Fazia tempo desde que ela conseguia amigos por si só e ela não queria vagar pelo castelo como um filhote quando todo o resto estava ocupado.

"Só isso," ele disse apontando para os desenhos.

"Quer almoçar comigo?" Gina perguntou.

"Eu adoraria." Ele disse com um grande sorriso bobo na cara.

Enquanto comiam, eles conversaram mais. Kyle contou sobre seu pai morrendo quando ele era só uma criança e sua mãe tendo que criá-lo sozinha. A mãe dele era trouxa, mas o pai tinha sido um bruxo poderoso que havia aberto mão de tudo por causa da família.

"Quando Você Sabe Quem estava aterrorizando todo mundo," Kyle disse, "meu pai estava no Ministério. Minha mãe estava visitando Londres quando Você Sabe Quem matou montes de bruxos. Mamãe testemunhou tudo e meu pai deveria apagar a memória dela. Mas ele se apaixonou." Kyle empurrou uma mecha de cabelo teimosa para trás da orelha. "Ele teve vários problemas por causa disso e o Ministério o demitiu. Mas ele não ligou, a família da minha mãe tinha um rancho fora de Glasgow e meu pai adorava trabalhar na terra. Eles eram realmente felizes." A voz de Kyle se tornou triste.

"O que aconteceu?" Gina perguntou gentilmente.

"Havia algum tipo de maldição... de quando ele deixou o Ministério," Kyle explicou. "Eu só tinha dois anos..." ele disse e Gina colocou uma mãe compreensiva sobre a dele.

"Isso é horrível." Ela disse baixo.

"É," Kyle confessou. E seu olhar encontrou o dela. "Quando eu recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, mamãe ficou tão feliz," ele disse. "Ela sempre esperou que eu tivesse um pouco da mágica de meu pai em mim."

Eles conversaram por mais um pouco e Gina estava gostando até que se pegou comparando, inconscientemente, Kyle e Draco. Dando qualquer desculpa sobre uma dor de cabeça, Gina deixou a escada na qual eles estavam conversando e foi direto para a torre da Grifinória. Seu coração estava pulsando e parecia impossível que ela havia acabado de conhecer o garoto mais doce do mundo e não conseguia parar de pensar no mais cruel.

•‡•‡•‡•

Mais tarde, na sala comunal da Grifinória, Gina abandonou todas as esperanças de escrever em seu diário (as páginas brancas estavam zombando dela nesse ponto) e estava ouvindo uma conversa interessante entre Hermione e Ezra sobre professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry e Rony estavam jogando xadrez no canto, enquanto Simas e Dino tentavam tirar a tinta do cabelo no sofá. Rony disse que gostava das manchas roxas no dele.

"Vocês realmente tiveram sete professores de DCAT em sete anos?" Ezra estava exclamando.

"E todos juntos não valiam um Professor Lupin," Hermione falou.

"Achei que você gostasse do Professor Lockhart," Rony disse sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

"Quieto," Hermione ordenou.

"Alguém gostava de verdade do _professor_?" Ezra perguntou escandalizada.

"Talvez um pouco," Hermione admitiu, as bochechas corando levemente. Elas só se conheciam há algumas horas e Ezra já havia entendido a personalidade de Hermione.

"Mas ela já se superou completamente agora," Harry disse alto, também concentrado no jogo. Ele raramente ganhava de Rony no xadrez.

"Completamente." Hermione concordou.

"Ah, você não precisa me dizer isso," Ezra falou. "Eu estou aqui e menos de um dia e já conheço de cor a grande história de amor de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger."

Hermione riu. "Não é realmente tão grandiosa. Só para mim e Harry."

"Isso devia ser verdade," Ezra admitiu, "até o incidente do vestiário masculino."

"Ah, que merda." Hermione murmurou com um grunhido.

"Você já pegou todas as fofocas da escola?" Gina perguntou, chegando mais perto.

"Cada palavra," Ezra confirmou com um riso. "Eu vivo para a boa fofoca, é o que me mantém distraída do horrível futuro a minha espera."

"Isso me lembra um pouco a Professora Trelawney." Rony disse enquanto tomava o bispo de Harry.

"Vamos só esperar que ela não comece a predizer nossas horríveis e sangrentas mortes." Harry concordou.

"E se fizer, que pelo menos as faça divertidas." Rony disse.

"Você sabe algo sobre Kyle McGraw?" Gina perguntou curiosamente. "Sexto ano Lufa-Lufa?"

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu na face de Ezra. "Querido Kyle está no top cinco," ela disse.

"Top cinco?" Hermione perguntou.

"Top cinco arquétipos," disse Ezra. "Harry aqui," ela disse apontando, "é o melhor, mais leal namorado imaginável, sempre atento e desejado, porque ele tem tudo: mistério, perigo, coragem, honra, bom humor, fofo -- pacote completo. E é inútil desejá-lo, claro, porque ele é completamente leal."

"Isso mesmo," Harry disse, as pontas das orelhas ficando vermelhas e Gina podia dizer que ele estava tentando fingir que a conversa não estava acontecendo.

"Simas Finnigan," Ezra continuou, "faz as garotas rirem mais do que qualquer outro garoto, mas ele evita ser um palhaço. Garotas acham que o bom humor cobre um tipo de dor interna e elas querem ajudar. Draco Malfoy é o garoto malvado que nenhuma devia querer, mas elas não conseguem evitar, porque todas as garotas acham que podem consertar um _bad boy_ perigoso." Ezra disse com grande desgosto e Gina ficou pensando se Ezra se incluía no 'todas as garotas'.

"Malfoy," Rony murmurou perigosamente, mas não continuou, fazendo Gina soltar um suspiro de alivio.

"Neville Longbottom," Ezra continuou, "é o garoto mais fofo que todas as garotas querem para casar quando forem mais velhas. Não há nenhum mistério ou perigo nele, o que praticamente garante que ele não irá namorar até os trinta."

"Pobre Neville," Hermione disse compreensiva, enquanto Gina estudava a tapeçaria atrás da cabeça de Ezra.

"E finalmente," disse Ezra, "vem nosso Kyle McGraw. O tipo artista, sempre enterrado em sua arte. Tem um pouco de Neville nele, mas não o suficiente para desistir de garotas completamente. Mas há outras coisas sobre Kyle que dão pontos pra ele."

"Sim?" Perguntou Gina.

"O garoto tem dedos talentosos," Ezra disse com um olhar maldoso.

Hermione cobriu a boca com uma mão. Gina levantou as sobrancelhas confusa. Kyle era um ótimo artista, ela sabia, então era óbvio que era talentoso com os dedos. Ela não via por que aquilo deveria escandalizar Hermione--

"Oh," Gina disse devagar, entendendo o que Ezra queria dizer. "Oh!" Ela repetiu, repetindo a pose de Hermione.

As três garotas trocaram olhares por um momento e caíram em gargalhadas histéricas.

Rony e Harry levantaram as sobrancelhas.

"Mulheres," Rony murmurou desgostoso.

"Elas não são tão ruins," Harry argumentou, incapaz de tirar os olhos de Hermione, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente isso ia lhe custar outra partida com Rony.

"Coitado," Rony comentou tristemente.

•‡•‡•‡•


	6. Capítulo 4: Luxúria Vespertina

**Capítulo 4: Luxúria Vespertina**

•‡•‡•‡•

Era uma e meia e não havia indicação que Draco se lembrava do encontro, imagina aparecer para ele.

_Encontro não_, ela se corrigiu. _Não é um encontro. Você é a serva dele e ele basicamente te chamou aqui. Certamente não é um encontro_. E ela certamente não ia se lembrar mais do jeito que os olhos dele pareciam assustados ontem, muito menos se preocupar sobre quanto o pai dele parecia ter poder sobre a mente de Draco. Não, ela não, certamente não.

Passando uma mão pelo cabelo nervosamente, Gina se perguntou, já que ela estava sozinha ali, quem ela estava tentando convencer.

O lago estava lindo, mesmo com o sol insistindo em se esconder atrás de uma nuvem. Havia uma brisa fria e suave que parecia anunciar a primavera na Inglaterra. E mesmo sendo sábado, Gina vestia seus robes para combater o tempo, e para ser honesta, ter uma camada de proteção contra Draco.

O garoto certamente tinha conseguido entrar na sua pele. Se ao menos ele estivesse assim também. Talvez ela tenha o entendido errado. Em vez de esperá-lo para almoçar, talvez ela deveria era trazer comida do almoço para a janta. Não, era óbvio que ele tinha esquecido. É claro, ela estava atrasada, só tendo chegado lá quinze para uma. Se ele queria encontrá-la exatamente ao meio-dia, era possível que ele estivesse lá na hora, e então ela estaria completamente atrasada, e ele assumiu que ela era uma idiota que não tinha noção de tempo e foi embora.

Tudo culpa do Rony.

Ela dormiu naquele dia pela primeira vez em semanas, tendo estado exausta de deixar de dormir por dias pra não ter mais aqueles sonhos perturbadores. Aquilo, somado com as provas e fazer a lição de herbologia de Draco antes das suas (_pra não mencionar o BORDADO_) e Gina estava pronta para entrar em colapso quase todos os dias. Mas hoje, depois de dormir 10 horas direto, ela havia acordado bem e ansiosa pelo dia que viria.

Depois de uma pequena parada nas cozinhas para encher uma cesta com comida, Gina correu de volta para o quarto para pegar as tarefas de herbologia. Ter a atenção completa de Draco parecia perfeito para uma aula -- supostamente, então ninguém os veria, e se vissem, eles podiam fingir estar tendo um encontrinho romântico. O que nós não estamos fazendo, ela respondeu pra si mesma. É lógico que não, insistiu rudemente, porque eu estou sozinha aqui e eu não faço nada pra mim, digo, romanticamente.

Mas continuando. Uma vez de volta a torre, Rony apareceu, querendo saber exatamente onde ela achava que ia com aquela sesta de picnic para dois. Depois de tentar enganá-lo com uma história podre sobre ela e a nova amiga, Ezra ("acabei de ver Ezra," ele disse friamente, "e ela vai ter um grande problema em almoçar já que ela está com a boca ocupada com a língua de Simas Finnigan."), mas Rony não caiu. Finalmente ela admitiu que ia para uma aula com Draco, o que só aumentou a idéia de Rony de não deixá-la sair. Ela só conseguiu depois de muita chantagem emocional -- "Se eu não ter ajuda em poções, não conseguirei notas boas nos N.O.M.s e vai partir o coração de mamãe. Você quer ser responsável por isso?"

Foi quase um milagre ela conseguir manter a coisa longe de Rony por tanto tempo. Toda a escola estava fofocando sobre Draco e Gina, mas todos os alunos que conheciam melhor Rony, do sétimo ano, estavam mais interessados em estudar para os N.I.E.M.s do que espalhar fofoca sobre a claramente insana irmãzinha de Rony que senta com um sonserino. Além do que, Gina pensou que todos estavam um pouco com medo de Rony assassinar brutalmente o mensageiro nesse caso.

Os sextanistas pareciam não temer e fofocavam como donas de casa, Gina tinha que admitir. Pelo menos eles não começaram antes do pequeno escândalo de Rony no jantar de ontem. Ela tinha recebido uns 12 recados durante as aulas, desde "você tá LOUCA?" para "como Draco realmente é?" e até "é verdade que ele mantém pássaros, que são lufa-lufas do primeiro ano transfigurados, em uma gaiola ao lado da cama?"

Esse último tinha vindo de uma garotinha aterrorizada do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa. A favorita de Gina veio de uma garota do quarto ano da Corvinal. "Então, Malfoy é tão bom quanto Pansy Parkinson disse pra escola toda que ele era?" Particularmente, fez Gina corar escarlate e a garota corvinal só sorriu diante dela. Gina queria seguí-la e gritar que não era o que parecia, mas negar tudo tão veemente só ia fazer com que parecesse mais verdadeiro.

Além do que, foi um dia depois do sonho que ela teve, e o que restou dele ainda a forçava a protestar consigo mesma. Talvez não fosse_ exatamente_ o que parecia, mas Gina estava começando a temer que era bem perto.

"Boo," uma voz sussurrou perto de seu ouvido.

Gina pulou e viu Draco _muito_ perto. "Idiota," ela murmurou, estapeando o braço dele.

"Pára, você sabe como esses apelidinhos me fazem corar," ele murmurou.

"Estúpido," ela disse docemente.

"Criança," ele riu, e quase soou afetivo.

"Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?" Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Boba?" Ele ofereceu com um levantar de sobrancelhas.

"Você está atrasado," ela o informou. "Eu estou esperando há mais de hora." Meia mentira, mas ele certamente não precisava saber.

"Não é minha culpa, é?" Ele disse. "Nós não marcamos direito e ainda é uma hora razoável para almoçar."

"Sim, tirando o fato que o resto da escola já almoçou. Ao meio-dia, igual todo mundo."

"O que você quer que eu faça sobre isso?" Ele perguntou indiferente.

"Bom, você poderia ao menos pedir desculpas, não?" Ela pontuou exasperada.

"Que diferença faria?" Ele disse, parecendo lógico. "Eu dizer 'desculpa' não vai voltar o relógio pra você não ter que me esperar por uma hora -- o que seria triste, certo? -- e certamente não vai te tirar desse mau humor."

"Você não vai saber até tentar, não é?" Ela disse, e então franziu as sobrancelhas. "E hei! Não é triste! Mostra um certo nível de comprometimento. Nós tínhamos _planos_."

"Nós ainda temos," ele disse. "O que você trouxe para comer?"

Gina apertou os olhos, estudando-o. Ela sabia muito bem que ele queria encontrá-la ao meio-dia porque ele almoçava sempre ao meio-dia. Estava pré-programado. Ontem ele parecia quase... Vulnerável. E agora ele estava discutindo com ela ao invés de simplesmente mandá-la se calar. Tinha algo obviamente errado e estava pesando muito nele.

Ele parecia tão cansado, ela percebeu. Os robes dele estavam amassados, como se alguém tivesse dormido com eles (ou não dormido, como o caso parecia), e havia círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos; eles eram quase obscenamente escuros contra a pele pálida dele. O cabelo não estava perfeitamente penteado para trás como normalmente, o que a lembrava de seu sonho, do Draco que fazia sua cabeça dar voltas e seus dedos se curvarem e todas essas coisas bobas que ela sempre imaginou se sentiria por alguém que estivesse ao alcance.

Draco não estava ao alcance, ela se lembrou. E ela não queria alcançá-lo também! _Ah, subconsciente estúpido tentando destruir minha sanidade_.

"Que foi?" Draco perguntou nervosamente, olhando em seus robes, certo de que havia algo nele.

Oops. Aparentemente a observação durou tempo demais.

"Frango frio," Gina disse, se ajoelhando no lençol que ela havia trazia para retirar a comida da sesta, "biscoitos, marmelada, bolacha, salmão e queijo Brie. E um pouco de cidra com gás para beber."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha suspeita, mas não perguntou por que ela estava o encarando. Eles comeram num silêncio confortável, somente quebrado para pequenos diálogos sobre o tempo ou a comida. Draco tem dois tipos, Gina começou a descobrir: irritantemente alto ou mortalmente quieto.

Quando ele era alto, era quando ele estava falando de alguém, com sua postura arrogante e coisas assim. Draco alto era o Draco que a maioria da escola via e que fazia Rony virar um lunático, mesmo que Rony seja bem alto também. Mas eles eram diferentes. Rony era alto de um jeito jovial e festeiro; Draco era alto de um jeito olhem-pra-mim-porque-sou-importante.

Não era o Draco que Gina estava começando a gostar. Draco quieto era pequeno e tinha tanto passando por seus olhos. Gina imaginou se Draco alto não era -- pelo menos em parte -- uma mentira. Uma roupa antiga que ele colocava, pois não importava o quanto velha ela estava, ainda era familiar e confortável quando ele precisava se sentir seguro e melhor do que procurar uma nova e mais atrativa.

Na roupa velha, Draco era ultrapassado, conservador e cheio de si. Era o Draco de apenas duas dimensões. Depois do tempo que eles passaram juntos Gina tinha certeza que aquilo não era mais verdade. Através dos anos, Draco cresceu, e mesmo que não tenha passado por uma metamorfose, ele certamente desenvolveu uma terceira dimensão.

Depois de 10 minutos de respostas monossílabas, e grunhidos vindo de Draco, Gina decidiu tomar o assunto em suas próprias mãos.

"Então, o que há de errado com você afinal?" Ela perguntou, depois se arrependeu do tom. Aquilo parecia ter sido um pouco mais duro do que ela pretendia.

Se seu tom chateou Draco, ele não demonstrou.

"Nada," ele disse, limpando seus dedos com um guardanapo.

"Nada não machuca tanto," Gina insistiu. Ele a olhou e ela pode sentir o aviso silencioso: não me pressione.

"É só meu pai," ele disse. _E deixa quieto_ ficou implícito.

"O que tem seu pai?" Ela pressionou. Weasleys não tinham bom senso. Grande coragem, mas nenhum bom senso.

Suspirando, Draco abaixou seu guardanapo.

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer pra você esquecer isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Você poderia mandar eu parar." Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Ótimo," ele disse. "Ordeno que você pare."

Gina acenou afirmativamente, mordendo o lábio de novo. Ela começou a arrancar a grama atrás de si, e seu olhar encontrou o de Draco. Ele estava a observando tão cuidadosamente, a medindo. Ele me quer em alguma maneira? O que ele via quando olhava pra ela? Muito cabelo vermelho, mais sardas do que pele, roupas usadas (vintage, na verdade; ela não tinha irmã então as roupas eram de sua mãe, ou de Percy, quando estava realmente azarada), uma Weasley completa. Malfoys odiavam Weasleys. Ela não conseguia nem lembrar do porque no momento.

"O que tem seu pai?" Gina soltou. Ela realmente tentou segurar, mas parecia explodir.

"Você sabe o que a palavra 'ordem' significa?" Draco perguntou, parecendo genuinamente curioso.

"Draco," ela disse suavemente, dizendo o nome dele pela primeira vez desde que ele pediu, "Eu só... eu só quero ajudar. Se eu puder." Ela deu um meio sorriso. "Qualquer escrava que vale seu sal faria o mesmo."

Ele quase sorriu. Então pareceu lembrar sobre o que eles estavam falando e ficou sério e triste novamente.

"Ele está falando sobre meu futuro de novo," Draco disse com uma cara azeda. "Falando sobre as grandes coisas que eu vou fazer; coisas que eu particularmente não _quero _fazer."

"Coisas ruins?"

"Muitas coisas," Draco disse vagamente.

"Você parece minha amiga Ezra," Gina declarou.

Draco conseguiu parecer carrancudo e virar os olhos ao mesmo tempo. "Não vá me comparando com um de seus amigos, criança."

"Ela não me conta sobre o futuro horrível dela também," Gina continuou, "mesmo que eu pense que ela se sentiria melhor se ela simplesmente tirasse isso do peito."

"Sim, e _Ezra_ acha seus patéticos atos de psicóloga tão embaraçosos quanto _eu_?"

"Ezra não acha." Gina respondeu.

"Ah, eu tenho certeza que acha," Draco disse com um sorriso malvado, "ela só está protegendo seus sentimentos."

"Sorte que você não tem que se preocupar com isso," disse Gina sarcasticamente.

"Faço o que posso," Draco declarou modestamente.

•‡•‡•‡•

"Mulher, se você não me deixar ter um minuto de paz dessas coisas inúteis pelo menos, eu vou jogar esses livros junto com você dentro do lago."

"Não sei como você espera aprender se você não estuda", Gina insistiu, irritando-se com as reclamações. "Você não quer ler nem a lição."

"Não tem sentido." Ele insistiu, jogando o livro de lado.

"Não é," Gina disse firmemente. "Você que é tão grande em fazer poções e em ver o brilhantismo em Professor Snape e a 'arte' dele", ela disse zombando, "devia apreciar herbologia bem mais do que aprecia."

"Quem disse?" Falou Draco.

"Eles andam de mãos dadas, não é?" Gina pontuou. "Os ingredientes que estão nas fórmulas de Snape são os que Professora Sprout está tentando nos ensinar."

"Eu não preciso saber como eles funcionam desde que saiba que eles funcionam." Draco disse.

"Você realmente acredita nisso, é?" Gina perguntou.

"Claro," ele respondeu mudando de posição.

"Nada importa pra você então, de onde vem, do que é feito, como conseguiu?" Ela pressionou. "Desde que funcione?" Ela estava à beira de lágrimas agora, mas ela se amaldiçoaria se demonstrasse isso.

"O que há de errado nisso?" Ele perguntou testando.

"Nada," ela respondeu nervosa. "Absolutamente nada."

Ela estava fervendo por dentro. Isso era exatamente o por que de Rony ficar tão preocupada com ela passando tanto tempo com Malfoy, exatamente por que Draco e Harry se odiavam tanto. Suas crenças eram tão opostas que era um milagre que eles não se repeliam como imãs. Estaria ela tão cega pela atração (e ela estava disposta a admitir que _havia_ atração) por ele que ela havia feito dele alguém diferente do garoto mau que eles conheciam há anos?

"Obviamente não é 'nada' quando você explode por causa disso," ele falou com razão.

"Ótimo," ela disse, se levantando. Ela jogou a maçã meio comida na cabeça dele e quase acertou. "Você quer saber o que há de errado? É você. É o jeito que você vê as coisas, o jeito que você acha que sabe tudo. Você olha pra mim e tudo que você vê é um ratinho Weasley, muito pobre para poder comprar roupas novas, algo para... Deus, você nem tem pena de mim, tem? Você _desdenha_ a mim e a qualquer outro que não atende aos seus critérios. Você é um fanático, mau--"

"Terminou?" Ela perguntou friamente, também se levantando.

"Não mesmo!" Ela gritou. "Você é tão inteligente. Tudo é tão fácil pra você, você tem tudo, você nunca vai ter que se preocupar sobre sua segurança ou se você vai ser capaz de ajudar sua família para não perder seu lar! Você é tão inteligente," ela repetiu com um soluço, "e é tão ignorante. Como alguém pode ser tão inteligente e tão ignorante?"

"Eu não sou inteligente," ele disse. "Não do jeito que você acha."

"Certo," ela disse sarcasticamente, "e você tem notas melhores que todo mundo menos Hermione porque você é muito burro."

"Eu tenho notas melhores que todo mundo menos Hermione porque eu tenho memória auditiva." Ele admitiu com raiva.

Aquilo a parou por um momento. "Então... por que você sai tão mal em herbologia?"

"Não é... Eu não lembro de coisas que eu vejo ou leio," ele disse, uma postura hostil enquanto eles se olhavam. "Mas quando eu ouço algo eu lembro perfeitamente."

"Você não presta atenção pro que Professora Sprout diz," Gina falou, seu tom mostrando entendimento, "e ela nunca nos dá a lição inteira em voz alta -- ela sempre nos faz ver por nós mesmos."

"Espere o sétimo ano," Draco resmungou. "Ela acha que você andou escutando os últimos seis anos e pára de falar completamente."

"Por que raios você não me falou antes?!" Ela falou, furiosa de novo.

Draco parecia abatido. "Por que você está brava agora?"

"Nós estamos fazendo tudo errado," ela disse, como se fosse óbvio. "Eu fiz você ler... meu Deus, entendo porque você ficou tão mal-humorado."

"Eu _sou_ mal-humorado." Ele disse.

"Sente-se." Ela instruiu, sentando e pegando o livro que ele abandonou.

Draco sentou de volta com ela, a observando. Gina fingiu não notar e se parabenizou silenciosamente por deixá-lo assim. Estava ficando bem claro o poder que Draco teria sobre ela se ela realmente começasse a gostar dele, mais do que já gostava. Devido à proximidade nas próximas três semanas ela sabia que não podia fazer nada para impedir esse sentimento; mas ela poderia ao menos controlar esse poder entre eles.

Mas não havia esperanças, de qualquer forma. Ela não acreditava de verdade que algo sério aconteceria entre eles, pelo menos não pela parte de Draco. O que ela disse pra ele tinha sido rude, mas não era mentira. Enquanto ele se divertia as custas dela, mesmo assim ele ainda a via como um nada. Menos que um nada. Uma Weasley. Ela estava tão abaixo dele, que de sua perspectiva ela não seria maior que uma formiga. O que significava que ela tinha que ser extremamente cuidadosa com esses sentimentos.

"Professora Sprout gosta de ver se você fez a leitura," Gina disse, "então nós vamos começar com _Mil Ervas Mágicas e Fungos_ e daí pra frente."

"Quando quiser," Draco disse hesitante.

"Abyssinian shrivelfig," Gina interrompeu, "é um ingrediente que requer tirar a casca..."

E ela continuou lendo a enciclopédia inteira de ervas mágicas em voz alta até o sol mudar de posição no céu. Quando ela chegou no Visgo do Diabo (planta que tem medo de fogo e gosta de lugares escuros e úmidos) ela chegou ao clímax e sentiu que poderia ler a noite inteira se necessário. Quando ela chegou nos Puffapods (vagens gordas e cor-de-rosa com sementes que viram flores se caírem no chão), sua mandíbula começou a doer, sua garganta arranhava, a voz era seca e a visão estava ficando meio embaçada.

Colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, Gina colocou o livro de lado e bebeu um pouco de cidra, franzindo ao sentir o gosto. Ela pegou a varinha e resmungou um feitiço para transformar cidra em água e bebeu o copo avidamente. Quando ela foi pegar o livro de novo, ela ficou surpresa ao sentir a mão de Draco sobre a sua. Seu olhar passou pra ele.

"Chega de herbologia." Ele disse levemente.

"Mas ainda temos 300 ervas e fungos," ela protestou fracamente.

"Acho que eu aprendi o suficiente por uma noite," ele disse.

"Como vou saber se você conseguiu reter algo que eu disse?" Ela perguntou suspeita.

"Teste-me," ele ofereceu com um sorriso.

"Visgo do Diabo," ela disse.

"Planta que gosta de lugares úmidos e frios; provavelmente gostaria das masmorras da sonserina se não fosse todas as tochas."

"Puffapods," ela disse rápido.

"Vagens gordas cor-de-rosa," ele respondeu tão rápido quanto ela, "não as jogue no chão ou você terá um bando de flores feias."

"Que memória," ela declarou impressionada.

"Tenho outra tarefa pra você."

"Qual?" Ela perguntou.

"Feche seus olhos," ele ordenou gentilmente.

"Por que?" Ela perguntou.

Ele virou os olhos. "Só o faça, criança."

Respirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos e tentou não tencionar cada músculo de seu corpo. Ela sentiu a respiração dele contra seu queixo e quase pulou. Quando ele pressionou a boca em sua mandíbula ela _realmente_ pulou.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

"Você leu em voz alta por horas," ele disse.

Olhando ao redor Gina percebeu que estava anoitecendo, o sol já havia desaparecido atrás das colinas que isolavam Hogwarts; fazendo com que fosse um lugar que existia bem longe do resto do mundo. A mão de Draco ainda estava sobre a dela e ele ainda estava perto o suficiente para ela sentir cada respiração dele.

"Sua mandíbula deve estar doendo," Draco continuou.

"Dói mesmo," ela concordou, mal notando o que estava dizendo.

"Eu tenho um velho remédio caseiro para pequenas dores," ele disse. "Algo que minha mãe fazia pra mim."

"É?" Ela falou quase grasnando.

Um meio sorriso apareceu na boca dele. Ele deu outro beijo em sua mandíbula, dessa vez perto da orelha. Os olhos dela se fecharam contra-vontade quando ele passou os dedos no cabelo dela para tirá-los do caminho.

"Um beijo pra melhorar," ele murmurou um segundo antes de seus lábios encontrarem os dela.

•‡•‡•‡•

_Não tenho escrito por um tempo, ando tentando arrumar meus pensamentos antes de passá-los para o papel. Mas como não tive sorte, só vou jogar isso aqui._

_Ele me beijou. Draco Malfoy me beijou. E não foi... Foi..._

_Merda._

_Tá, eu estou pegando a idéia agora. Ele me beijou. Foi tão leve no começo, como se mal estivesse acontecendo. Eu poderia até fingir que não estava. E de repente começou a acontecer e da maneira mais intensa possível. A mão dele fazendo carinho na minha enquanto a outra estava atrás de minha cabeça, me trazendo pra mais perto._

_Eu nunca fui beijada antes. Quero dizer, beijocas no rosto de Harry no natal e no meu aniversário não contam. Não depois disso, nem mesmo quando eu estava bobamente apaixonada por ele._

_Parecia ter durado horas. Quando os lábios dele tocaram os meus estava anoitecendo e quando eles se separaram pela ultima vez todas as estrelas já estavam no céu. Nós faltamos o jantar. Eu expliquei para Professora McGonagall que nós estávamos estudando e perdemos noção do tempo; ela parecia tão orgulhosa que eu queria me matar._

_Quando eu consegui processar que, sim, Draco Malfoy estava me beijando, minhas costas estavam contra o lençol que eu levei para nosso picnic e ele estava praticamente deitado em cima de mim. As mãos dele eram gentis, como eu nunca imaginei que fossem e sua boca era tão persuasiva, me perguntando questões silenciosas e não pedindo respostas. Minha mente estava totalmente confusa e eu me senti flutuando e afundando ao mesmo tempo._

_As mãos dele eventualmente foram a lugar que me assustou e eu fiquei tensa e então ele ficou tenso também e nos separamos. E então eu fiz algo incrivelmente estúpido:_

_Eu entrei em pânico._

_Qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse depois, qualquer fora casual e dolorido que ele me ofereceria, eu não suportaria. Eu sabia que se eu ouvisse ele me dispensar como se fosse nada, se ele risse de mim eu simplesmente acabaria ali mesmo. Então eu parei antes._

"Eu não vou transar com você,_" eu soltei. "_Eu sei que concordamos em possíveis tarefas de natureza sexual, e está tudo bem, realmente, mas eu simplesmente não consigo... fazer aquilo com alguém que não amo._"_

_Enquanto eu assistia a face dele, eu tinha aquele gosto de cromossomo Y no fundo da boca, aquele que você nunca tem certeza de onde veio. Minha língua parecia anormalmente grande, como se cada palavra que eu falava fosse um desafio. E então eu olhei em seus olhos e eu acho que os vi ficando frios._

"Sabe, as regras e tudo mais -- Não acho que vai funcionar pra mim,_" ele disse em uma voz calma e fria. "_Quero dizer, você é minha escrava, não é? Isso implica em um certo nível de controle da minha parte_."_

"Mas nós tínhamos um acordo,_" eu protestei._

"Eram os seus termos, Weasley,_" ele disse antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, "_não meus._" Ele olhou para mim, tão diferente de como me olhava mais cedo. Eu queria chorar por aquela diferença. "_Você, por outro lado, é tão minha pra fazer o que eu quiser enquanto durar o acordo._" O tom dele era cruel e a intenção estava escrita na sua face, tão clara quanto o dia. Algo ficou muito frio e assustado dentro de mim naquela hora._

"Por favor,_" eu implorei. Eu estava tão envergonhada pelo jeito que eu implorei. Na hora, eu não sentia nada além de terror e ele não me escutaria. "_Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa, eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser, mas não peça aquilo._"_

_Mesmo enquanto escrevo isso, minhas bochechas estão em fogo. Eu fiquei completamente confusa daquele jeito com alguns poucos beijos que provavelmente não significaram nada pra ele. Pule para a conclusão ridícula mais rápido que uma lebre: esse devia ser o lema da família Weasley._

"Ótimo_," ele disse. "_Se significa tanto pra você -- não é como se eu me importasse. Você só ficaria deitada lá como um peixe morto de qualquer forma._"_

_E então ele foi embora. Só foi embora. Eu devo ter ficado lá por uns 20 minutos, me abraçando como uma menininha antes de acordar, arrumar a bagunça do picnic e voltar para o castelo. A conversa com McGonagall foi, graças a deus, curta e quando cheguei na torre todos já estavam na cama. Exceto Rony, que havia adormecido em uma cadeira, sem duvidas esperando por mim. Eu passei correndo por ele e deitei completamente vestida, tirando apenas o robe._

_Eu me senti paralisada e fria e não tinha a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido lá com Draco._

_Ainda não tenho. Mas o que quer que seja, eu simplesmente vou ter que deixar pra lá. Também vou esquecer todos esses pensamentos aconchegantes e confusos sobre Malfoy. Aquela peste Malfoy. Quando eu parei de pensar isso dele? Não importa quando, minha culpa. E daí que ele é meio atraente. E daí que eu esteja meio atraída. Eu preciso começar a ver Draco do jeito que Rony vê._

_Ainda me sinto perturbada por razões que eu não tenho certeza se que quero examinar._

•‡•‡•‡•


	7. Capítulo 5: Do Jeito Que Você Gosta

**Capítulo 5: Do Jeito Que Você Gosta**

•‡•‡•‡•

Dois dias depois que Draco a beijou, Gina estava tão perto de entender o porque quanto no dia que aconteceu.

Ezra estava tentando trabalhar com um feitiço complicado que ela negava explicar pra que funcionava e ela e Gina estavam sentadas perto do lago. O lugar só fazia Gina ficar mais ansiosa para encontrar Draco, e parecia que havia um grupo inteiro de borboletas voando em seu estômago.

"Você está com uma cara de bosta," Ezra mencionou.

"Não é só a cara," Gina admitiu. "Eu queria que esse semestre terminasse logo; eu não agüento esperar para passar um verão em casa."

"Eu não," Ezra argumentou. "Espero que esse ano dure pra sempre. Eu meio que gosto desse lugar; é bem mais tolerável que Durmstrang."

"Você não está nem um pouco excitada com terminar a escola?" Gina perguntou. "Você vai ser uma bruxa certificada, capaz de fazer o que quiser."

"Você pegou a primeira parte, mas eu não contaria com a segunda," Ezra disse. "Eu já te disse: minha vida como nós a conhecemos vai acabar essencialmente no momento em que eu me formar."

"Sim, mas você ainda não me contou _porque_," Gina a lembrou.

Ezra suspirou pesadamente. "Você não vai querer ouvir, garota, acredite. Acabaria com seu jeito de ver o mundo."

"Não pode ser tão ruim assim," Gina insistiu.

"Que parte do 'destino pior que a morte' você ainda não entendeu?" Ezra perguntou quase que para si mesmo.

"Bom, eu nunca vou entender se você não me diz exatamente por que estou errada, não é?" Gina disse. Na verdade, ela estava esperando fazer Ezra se sentir melhor sobre qualquer condenação que a esperasse; com aquilo, Gina estava meio que esperando que a vida horrível de alguém a faria um pouco melhor consigo mesma. Ela sentia a culpa em sua mente, mas não o suficiente para se sentir mal em ter o problema de outra pessoa para se concentrar, o que trazia mais uma onda de culpa.

Decidindo se focar em seu novo complexo de culpa mais tarde, Gina apoiou o queixo em suas mãos e deu total atenção a Ezra.

"Ótimo," Ezra suspirou. "Você nunca se perguntou por que eu pego todos os meninos de Hogwarts como se eles estivessem acabando?"

Gina estava certa de que sua resposta ("Eu só achei que você fosse uma puta") não seria muito apreciada e em vez disso lhe deu um olhar estimulante.

"Eu estou prometida," Ezra suspirou de novo. "Para um trasguinho horrível que eu conheço desde bebê. Ele roubava minha comida!" Ela gritou. "Nossas famílias se conhecem há séculos e estiveram esperando por eras por um garoto e garota nascerem no momento certo para se juntarem."

"Isso... é tão antiquado!" Gina declarou. "Seus pais não podem simplesmente te dar pra alguém! Você tem que ter uma chance."

"Eu tenho uma chance," Ezra respondeu. "Eu posso me casar com o goblin, ou posso passar o resto da vida fugindo a fúria de meu pai. Pra não mencionar a fúria do pai _dele_. Se bem que o pai dele seria muito mais compreensivo que o meu. Se o pai dele fosse meu pai, ele provavelmente só me trancaria numa torre pra sempre. Eu não quero nem pensar no que meu pai pode fazer."

Não tendo idéia do que responder, Gina se viu perguntando. "Ele não é _realmente_ um goblin, é?"

Ezra riu, algo que Gina não a viu fazendo o dia inteiro. "Não," ela disse, "ele não é um goblin. Se bem que eu posso admitir que me sentiria mais excitada por um do que por ele."

"Como essa coisa toda funciona?" Gina perguntou depois de um momento de silencio. "Quero dizer, um dia no seu aniversário seus pais disseram 'surpresa, você está noiva!' e deixaram assim?"

"Nós sabíamos desde que éramos novos que não teríamos escolha de quem casar," Ezra disse. "Antes mesmo se sabermos o que realmente significava casamento, nós sabíamos como essa coisa terminaria. E eu devo dizer, eu tenho esperado que ele desista antes do grande dia, mas sem sorte. Se tudo for como planejado, nos casaremos no dia seguinte à formatura."

"No dia seguinte," Gina arfou.

"Minha mãe tem planejado o casamento por anos," Ezra disse revoltada. "A dele também. Elas tomam chá e comem bolos e nos forçam a sentar lá e opinar sobre o evento que ambos gostaríamos que nunca acontecesse nas férias de verão. A coisa toda nos fez amargos com o outro, como se fosse nossa culpa ter nascido. Eu o chamo de trasgo e ele me chama de anta e nós faremos um casal adorável, implicando e nos bicando até envelhecermos, não acha? Nossos filhos vão nos odiar."

"Isso é triste," Gina disse, sem mais o que falar.

"Sim," Ezra concordou com um tom resignado, "é verdade." Ela então levantou a cabeça e forçou uma expressão natural em seu rosto. "Mas não há outro jeito, então eu devo fazer o melhor da situação ruim."

"Tem certeza que você não poderia falar com seu pai?" Ezra a olhou, e então gesticulou como se sua garganta fosse ser cortada. "Certo, certo -- sua mãe então?"

"Você tem tanta sorte," Ezra comentou tristemente. "Você poderia falar com a sua família e dizer que você quer fazer suas próprias escolhas e eles provavelmente te apoiariam, ou no mínimo, te deixariam viver. A minha me _destruiria_. Então enquanto devo me considerar apaixonada por Simas Finnigan--"

"_Apaixonada_ por Simas?" Gina disse. "Achei que você só estivesse o usando, igual o resto!"

"--simplesmente não vai acontecer," Ezra continuou, numa voz gentil, mas firme. "E todo o desejo do mundo não vai mudar isso."

Ezra deu outro sorriso triste que refletia muito mais dor do que amargura em seus olhos, então juntou seus livros e deixou Gina no lago.

Dizer que a conversa a deixou um pouco com medo era pouco. _Pobre Ezra_. Ela podia quase imaginar Ezra e o 'trasgo' que deveria casar. Sua mente conjurou um grande besta como Vitor Krum (que sempre pareceu um trasgo para Gina), estudando em Durmstrang junto com Ezra, todo se achando com aquele demônio Karkaroff porque todos sabiam que era _a_ escola para se tornar um bruxo das trevas. Ele provavelmente jogava quadribol e sacrificava jovens virgens e tinha uma monocelha. _Pobre Ezra_, Gina repetiu.

Gina também adicionou mais itens na sua lista mental de prioridades. Estava assim agora:

_1. Fazer o que puder pra ser um membro da Ordem, dando procedência para:_

_  
a) poder comprar comida para a família;_

_b) manter Fred e Jorge fora da cadeia; logo, fiança;_

_c) ter conexões para facilitar uma carreira fabulosa no jornalismo;_

_d) nunca ser forçada a vestir uma peça de roupa que outro membro da família já vestiu;_

_2. Resistir à atração inapropriada por Draco Malfoy a todas as custas, a não ser que tal resistência entre em conflito com o item 1;_

_3. Não deixar as notas caírem;_

_4. Nunca trabalhar par o Ministério da Magia, já que são estúpidos o suficiente para contratar Percy e despedir papai._

_5. Agradecer a mamã e papai por nunca serem super protetores o suficiente para me deixarem casar;_

_6. Checar se eu não estou prometida e estou realmente livre para fazer minhas próprias decisões._

Essa linha de pensamento a trouxe de volta a Draco. Uma vez livre ela teria cumprido seu contrato com Satã. Pela sua ambição, ela se amarrou a Draco Malfoy. Sim, era apenas um mês, mas inconfortável perto do que Ezra sofria. As duas estavam empacadas com alguém que não gostavam, forçados a proximidade para evitar um futuro ruim. (Claro, o destino de Ezra -- morte -- era bem pior que o de Gina -- não entrar pra Ordem -- mas Gina ainda sentia que ambos eram horríveis).

A maior diferença, Gina notou, era de onde eles vinham -- a família de Ezra não estava apenas tirando o direito de escolha dela; eles tinham, na verdade, mestrado todo o acontecimento de uma vez. A família de Gina, por outro lado, nem sabia do pacto que ela tinha com Draco (_nem iriam_), e fariam tudo para que ela parasse de se humilhar. Então, é claro, o pai dela iria até Lucio Malfoy e seria morto tentando defender a honra de sua filha.

Em vez de se concentrar no quanto isso machucaria sua família, Gina focou no quanto seria ótimo se ela pudesse ajudar financeiramente. Valia a pena um mês com Draco Malfoy, não importa o quão horrível era.

Mesmo que ela estivesse começando a pensar que talvez ele não fosse _tão_ horrível afinal.

•‡•‡•‡•

_Pensei em começar com 'Querido Diário' mas percebi que eu não tenho mais 14 anos, nem sou uma boba, então dispensei e decidi ir logo ao ponto, às coisas do coração._

_Eu tenho passado um tempo com Kyle McGraw depois das aulas. Nós conversamos sobre a arte dele e como nós nos vemos daqui a 10 anos. Ele sempre quis morar na Escócia para achar um jeito de combinar a natureza boa de sua mãe e a mágica de seu pai com a terra que eles amavam tanto. Ele esperava abrir uma galeria de arte com o melhor da arte bruxa, pinturas que se movem e outros._

_Kyle tem ambição e o jeito de fazer isso. Ele diz que nós (pessoas em geral) podemos fazer o que quisermos desde que nos convençamos disso. Eu gostaria de pensar que ele está certo. Eu espero que ele esteja certo. É a única chance que eu tenho. Kyle diz que eu sou muito dura comigo mesmo, que eu tenho uma vida toda pela frente e nada em meu caminho. Ele não vê os problemas financeiros de minha família como um obstáculo, porque ele sabe que enquanto viverem, eles darão todo o apoio que preciso._

_Não mencionei Draco Malfoy para Kyle. Uma vez ou outra ele me perguntou por que eu gasto tanto tempo com 'aquele rato' e eu resmunguei algo sobre Draco ser diferente do que ele achava e mudava rápido de assunto._

_A coisa é que, eu não tenho tanta certeza de que Draco é tão diferente do que as pessoas pensam. Talvez eu criei um draco Malfoy em minha cabeça que não existe. Talvez eu queria tanto ver algo de bom nele, queria acreditar que ele era torturado e complexado, que eu não enxerguei a explicação mais simples: ele é só uma criança alienada e mimada e minha negação a aceitar esse fato era um sintoma da minha atração inapropriada por ele._

_O que me traz de volta a Kyle. Ele parece ser tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que Draco não é. Doce, bom, preocupado com o meu bem estar... Então por que eu não estou completamente apaixonada por ele? Por que?_

•‡•‡•‡•

_Descobri por que não estou apaixonada por Kyle McGraw. Suicídio agora é uma opção viável. Detalhes virão depois que minhas mãos pararem de tremer._

•‡•‡•‡•

_Várias coisas notáveis aconteceram hoje._

_Depois da aula, Kyle McGraw me beijou. Nós estávamos sentados na biblioteca, fazendo nosso dever de aritmancia e de repente ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Foi um beijo bom, falando de beijos (não que eu seja uma expert, tendo sido beijada apenas por Draco Malfoy -- quer saber, esquece, não quero pensar nisso) -- suave e doce, e eu estava certa de que ele queria muito aquilo. A única coisa errada no beijo, realmente, foi eu:_

_Eu não conseguia beijá-lo de volta._

_Agora me deixe ser perfeitamente clara: eu queria querer beijá-lo. Mas eu não conseguia. Algo dentro de mim se rebelou completamente contra a idéia, algo que eu não posso nem nomear. Só parecia errado ter os lábios de Kyle pressionados contra os meus. Kyle é meu amigo, o único amigo além de Ezra que realmente gostava de mim pelo que eu sou e não porque eu sou a irmã mais nova de Rony. A ultima coisa que eu queria era machucá-lo, mas eu também não podia mentir pra ele._

_O beijo acabou quando Kyle percebeu que eu não estava participando e ele me deu um olhar triste._

"Acho que aqueles não eram sinais que 'me beije agora' afinal," _ele disse com um sorriso infeliz._

"Kyle," _eu tentei dizer, mas nada saiu além do nome._ "Kyle," _eu tentei de novo, mas não deu certo. Todas as palavras sumiram do meu cérebro. Eu me senti horrível e constrangida e como a sujeira embaixo do sapato; como aquela coisa que sai das Mandrágoras depois de crescidas._

_Por que eu não queria beijá-lo? Por que ele não fazia meu coração bater mais rápido, meus joelhos enfraquecerem, e todo o meu ser ficar focado nele e em seus olhos cinzas como a tempestade..._

_Vou te dizer o porque: Porque os olhos de Kyle são VERDES e eu estou completamente condenada._

_Eu acho que falei mais alguns tristes 'Kyle's antes de ele juntar suas coisas, murmurando qualquer desculpa sobre ele ter prometido encontrar um amigo que precisava de ajuda em adivinhação._

_E então ele fez algo que eu nunca vou esquecer pro resto de minha vida. Algo que realmente deveria me fazer amá-lo, ou pelo menos querer ele um pouco, um pouquinho só, mas não fez, o que me causou sentir mais horrível do que já sentia. Ele deve ter visto o quão arrasada eu estava, porque ele sorriu, um sorriso quebrado e encantador, se abaixou e beijou minha testa_.

"Tudo vai acabar bem," _ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Era como se ele soubesse, realmente soubesse, a fonte de toda a minha confusão._

"Vai mesmo?" _Eu perguntei desesperada. Parecia naquele ponto que meus poderes de fala haviam voltado._

"Tem que ser, não é?" _Kyle falou no seu tom agradável e confortante enquanto deixava a mesa._ "Todos estão torcendo pela ruivinha."

_E então se foi, antes que eu pudesse agradecer por ele ser tão decente mesmo quando ele realmente não era obrigado. Eu sentei na biblioteca com meu queixo nas mãos por talvez um minuto antes de sentir alguém se sentando à mesa._

"O que você fez com meus casacos?"

_Eu sabia que era ele. Uma merda, eu sei, mas eu sabia que era ele antes mesmo de abrir a boca. Ninguém entra em uma sala como Draco entra. Ele não faz de tudo para aparecer, ele é silencioso na verdade, meio como um gato procurando a presa. No momento que ele chega, você pode dizer que ele está lá. Talvez o ar mude para ele. Talvez seja um segredo da família Malfoy._

"Você disse que queria monogramas," _eu disse, sentindo algo dentro de mim. Estranho, como se houvesse vento sempre que Draco falava._

"Sim, com meu nome," _Draco falou com raiva._

"Eu já ouvi as pessoas te chamarem de todos esses nomes antes," _eu insisti com um sorrisinho._

_Ele estava quieto por um momento, e eu também, fazendo meu dever de poções. Estava tentando entender o que Draco fazia comigo, com meu sistema nervoso, e isso foi tudo que consegui:_

_É como se ele consumisse totalmente só de sentar ao meu lado, só de me fazer respirar o mesmo ar que ele, todas as minhas partes ficam atentas a ele, hiper atentas, a ponto de eu poder me concentrar completamente em outra cosa ainda dando a presença de Draco toda a minha atenção._

_Eu não entendo isso e não tenho idéia do que significa. Ao menos não sabia o que significava. Ah, céus._

_Então ele disse_, "aquele que eu vi saindo era o jovem Kyle?"

_Minhas bochechas coraram um pouco. Quanto tempo Draco tinha estado ali? Será que ele viu Kyle me beijar? Com o cabelo caindo no rosto, pude ter uma chance de olhar para Draco de canto de olho. Ele parecia calmo e controlado, mas quando olhei para sua perna eu notei que seu pé estava batendo no chão levemente; um sinal certo de impaciência. E então olhei de novo para seu rosto e notei algo interessante: Ele não estava se movendo. Nem um pouco, nem piscando, nem um olhar ou riso satírico._

_Aquilo não era natural, e quando olhei para seus olhos, tão parados quanto o resto eu percebi algo:_

_Draco Malfoy estava furioso. Não só furioso; lívido._

_Comigo._

_Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais com o monograma que dizia 'porco obtuso'._

"Ele não é tão jovem," eu _disse, tentando focar minha atenção na conversa._ "Na verdade, ele é um mês mais velho que eu."

"E daí se ele é um mês mais velho," _Draco disse rudemente._

"Você tem um ponto?" _Eu perguntei_, "ou só está aqui para ser rude no geral?"

"Meu ponto," e_le sibilou, aproximando até sua face encostar-se no meu cabelo, sua boca na minha orelha_, "é que você arruinou dúzias de casacos com a sua brincadeira infantil e patética."

"Eu os consertarei," _eu sussurrei, incerta de sua raiva, do quanto eu devia temê-lo e não conseguia._

_Só aquilo foi motivo o suficiente para ficar aterrorizada._

"Eu não quero que você os conserte_," ele murmurou, sua mão movendo para meu joelho. Ele abriu meu robe e descansou a mão na minha pele. Céus. Eu realmente não queria pensar em como era, como a mão dele em mim era bom_. "Eu quero que você me recompense," _ele continuou no meu ouvido._

_Eu abri minha boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Eu não conseguia nem dizer 'Draco' do jeito que tinha dito 'Kyle' com medo que saísse muito alto, ou fizesse um som embaraçoso porque nessa hora os dedos dele começaram a acariciar meus joelhos e fazia cócegas e eu queria rir e esconder meu rosto no peito dele e não seria muito apropriado fazer aquilo tudo._

"Como?" _Eu finalmente consegui dizer._

"Ainda não me decidi," _ele disse casualmente, como se seus dedos não estivessem subindo mais e mais até minha coxa._ "Alguma sugestão?"

"Hm... Eu poderia te fazer um bolo?"

_Eu percebi que aquela era possivelmente a coisa mais insana que eu podia dizer, mas eu estava extremamente distraída e tentando não mostrar mesmo que ele pudesse ver._

"Não, não quero você jogando arsênico na massa," _ele disse zombando_. "Não se preocupe. Eu vou pensar em algo." _E então, ele tirou a mão do meu robe e pegou no meu queixo, girando minha cabeça até encontrar meus olhos._

_Mesmo que eu tenha tentado ficar normal, eu sei que tentei escapar, nervosamente olhando em volta da biblioteca para ver se alguém estava por lá._

"Ninguém está vendo," _ele sussurrou, acariciando meu queixo do mesmo jeito que ele fez com meu joelho antes_. "Um belo dia lá fora, quem estaria aqui dentro?" _Meus olhos fecharam, mas eu o senti sorrir, eu juro que senti_. "A não ser, claro, que eles tivessem algo -- ou alguém -- muito mais interessante pra fazer."

_Eu abri minha boca para protestar tal sentença, mas foi quando aparentemente deu na cabeça dele de me beijar e eu não conseguia pensar direito quando ele estava fazendo aquilo, na verdade eu não conseguia pensar completamente, e acho que eu suspirei aliviada, porque mesmo não querendo admitir, eu estava querendo que ele me beijasse desde que se sentou._

_Draco estava certo; a biblioteca estava deserta exceto por mim e Kyle mais cedo e Madame Pince estava em sua mesa e não podia ver onde estávamos, sombreados por estantes e mais estantes de livros. Ouvi um som alto e arranhado e percebi que era Draco arrastando minha cadeira até a dele para que ele pudesse me puxar para ele. Eu mal estava na minha cadeira, estava sentada de lado, entre as pernas dele, porque é claro, Draco Malfoy não podia sentar direito na cadeira, não, ele sempre tinha que sentar de lado, muito mais fácil de fazer uma garota ficar fora de si com a respiração dele em seu pescoço..._

_Uma das mãos dele estava no meu cabelo, movendo minha cabeça pra onde ele queria enquanto me beijava; a outra descansava sobre o meu estomago, minhas vestes abertas de novo, a mão por baixo da blusa fina que eu estava usando, acariciando minha barriga em círculos. Eu fechei a mão no cabelo dele e era como se nós estivéssemos enlouquecendo ali na biblioteca, e eu juro, eu não conseguia me cansar dele. Minha mão livre decidiu que se ele podia colocar as mãos dentro das minhas vestes, eu estava no direito de retribuir o favor, e deixe-me dizer uma coisa: o peito dele era tão macio que eu queria rasgar todas as suas roupas e esfregar minha face contra ele, mesmo que eu ache que vai ser a mesma sensação do sonho._

_Era tão intenso. Ele estava em todo lugar, eu estava o respirando e o provando e o sentindo e eu senti como eu nunca quisesse estar em outro lugar, fazendo outra coisa além de me render a ele. Eu estou quase envergonhada em perceber onde as coisas estavam indo. Ele estava tão bravo comigo, e enquanto aquele sentimento terrível o deixava, ainda havia tanta tensão. Tensão que eu estava realmente arrependida de ter causado. Eu queria apagar aquela tensão, apagar a dor e a raiva que estavam ali antes, mas eu não sabia como, ou se ele deixaria, ou se ele ao menos queria que eu o fizesse._

_A mão que estava na minha barriga se aproximou do meu seio esquerdo, que estava bem fácil de se encontrar, na posição em que estávamos, e eu gemi enquanto ele se aproximava mais de mim._

_Eu estou bem certa do que teria acontecido se alguém não tivesse limpado a garganta._

_Nós dois congelamos, olhos fechados, com a certeza de que tínhamos sido pegos fazendo algo ilícito perto dos livros de Madame Pince. Não havia nada que ela odiasse mais do que estudantes fazendo coisas ilícitas perto de seus livros, com a possível exceção de risadas altas na biblioteca._

_Mas não era Madame Pince; era tão pior que Madame Pince. Era a única pessoa que estaria dentro da biblioteca quando ela não precisava estar em um dia tão lindo: Hermione._

_Uma de suas sobrancelhas estava levantada e sua boca estava aberta em um pequeno 'oh' de surpresa. Eu pulei para longe de Draco como se ele estivesse queimando, e senti frio quando não estava o tocando mais. Senti mais frio ainda quando olhei para seus olhos novamente. Ele parecia mais bravo do que nunca antes. Eu me senti culpada e horrível e confusa e... Bem... Realmente excitada._

"Sr. Malfoy," _disse Hermione em um tom assustador que eu sabia que no futuro causaria terror nas futuras gerações de crianças Granger/Potter_, "você faria o favor de nos dar um momento sozinhas?"

"Conversa de menina, certo, Granger?" _Draco ironizou. Ele tentou encontrar meu olhar, mas eu me recusava a virar para ele; não tinha idéia do que fazer ou dizer se eu fosse forçada a olhar pros olhos de serpente._ "Quando exatamente você virou uma garota? Foi naquela semana enquanto eu estava na enfermaria no ano passado?"

_Os lábios de Hermione se apertaram e ela apontou seu olhar para Draco_. "Você quer dizer quando Harry tirou seu equilíbrio e você caiu da sua vassoura a 30 metros do chão e você só não morreu porque ele conseguiu te salvar?" _Ela disse docemente_.

_Ano passado, no sexto ano de Draco e Harry, Sonserina e Grifinória estavam novamente competindo pela Copa de Quadribol. Draco e Harry estavam sempre procurando pelo pomo no mesmo momento, mergulhando no mesmo momento e desviando no mesmo momento para evitar bater no outro. Eles estavam realmente dentro daquilo, e não no usual 'eu te odeio, Potter', 'É, eu te odeio também, Malfoy' campeonato como era antes -- eles estavam se divertindo. Todo mundo sabia, até Rony que comentava durante os jogos com Blaise Zabini._

_Foi a maior partida de quadribol já jogada em Hogwarts -- Hermione e eu estávamos sentadas juntas na arquibancada, e durou quase setenta e oito horas. Os professores tinham que trazer comida do castelo (e não pense que McGonagall e Snape não estavam bravos por terem que perder parte do jogo por aquilo), e todo mundo cochilava no ombro de outro de tempo em tempo. Ainda bem que não estava chovendo._

_Pura sorte que Draco perdeu e Harry ganhou; até Harry disse isso depois. Ele foi visitar Draco na enfermaria. Eu ainda não sei sobre o que eles conversaram, mas depois daquilo, eles não eram nada como os arquiinimigos de antigamente. Draco começou a sumir depois do quinto ano, depois de um negócio com seu pai e Voldemort e algo que Harry, Rony e Hermione não explicaram direito. Na maioria das vezes, eles se ignoravam. Depois daquele jogo as partidas ficaram realmente interessantes de se assistir, porque era como se Harry sentisse que precisava jogar o máximo que ele podia para valer a pena jogar contra Draco, e Draco sentia o mesmo._

_Pelo menos foi assim que eu entendi._

_Hermione e eu conversamos sobre isso uma vez, e ela concordou, e por isso ela escolheu fazer aquele comentário em especial para Draco -- ela sabia que não ofenderia diretamente, mas irritaria Draco o bastante para fazê-lo sair._

_Certamente fez ele empurrar a mesa e encarar Hermione insolentemente._

"Diga para seu namorado que eu estou esperando nossa partida amanhã," _ele disse sinceramente_, "e que eu estou profundamente sentido por ele ter escolhido algo tão chato para namorar."

_Hermione virou os olhos. Assim que Draco saiu do alcance da conversa, ela sentou ao meu lado e disse_ "aquele trasgo colocou algum tipo de feitiço do amor em você? Porque se sim, eu juro, eu vou mandar ele pra Azkaban."

"Queria que fosse um feitiço," _foi tudo que eu consegui dizer antes de começar a chorar._

_Agora, normalmente eu não sou o tipo de garota histérica; eu raramente choro, pois crescendo com seis irmãos mais velhos, eu aprendi bem cedo que eu deveria ser forte se queria respeito ou um pouco de independência. Mas ali eu chorei; e chorei e chorei, e o choque de Hermione deu lugar à simpatia e ela colocou seus braços em volta de mim e falou que tudo estava bem, que todo mundo ia acabar bem, que ela podia ver._

_Enquanto eu estava chorando, Hermione se ofereceu para dizer a Harry e Rony que "Malfoy" estava mexendo com a minha cabeça e eu me afastei dela._

"Não!" _Eu disse exasperada_. "Você não pode, Hermione, prometa."

"Eu prometo," _Hermione disse, parecendo confusa. Eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia_. "Eu só... Eu não entendo, Gin."

"Começou como um acordo," _eu sussurrei, para não alertar Madame Pince_. "Era só para que eu pudesse entrar nesse clube estúpido e ele concordou, o que foi bem mais decente do que eu pensei que seria. E então nós começamos a passar mais tempo juntos e mesmo que ele fosse um babaca ele também era bom pra mim e minha pele fica quente quando eu estou perto dele e eu mau consigo respirar. E então ele começou a me dizer coisas que ele nunca tinha dito pra ninguém antes e ele me beijou e eu me perdi um pouco e tentei me apaixonar por Kyle, mas não tentei de verdade porque eu sabia que não dá pra tentar se apaixonar por alguém, você está ou não está e ele me odeia Hermione, não Kyle, mas Draco, é horrível porque ele é tão mau comigo e ele me beija como se quisesse mas ele não quer porque ele me ODEIA e eu não sou nada pra ele e ah, Hermione, eu acho que eu o amo tanto."

_Hermione e eu nunca fomos realmente amigas próximas. E eu sempre tive a impressão de que ela me agüentava por causa de Rony. Mas ela foi uma amiga real pra mim mais cedo e por nenhuma outra razão senão porque eu acho que ela se sentia mal por mim, finalmente entendeu o que eu dizia (mesmo que eu não entendesse) e só queria ajudar._

_Entre outros conselhos, Hermione pontuou que eu não poderia ser nada para Draco se ele me odiava. Eu imagino que ela disse aquilo pra me fazer sentir melhor, mas ao invés eu me senti algo como vazia. Eu não deveria amar Draco por mil razões e eu não quero amá-lo... Mas eu amo. E existe um tipo de atração física única entre nós, e eu sei que ele sente também, e ele claramente me odeia por isso e por sugerir essa estúpida barganha em primeiro lugar. Queria que nunca tivesse ouvido falar na Ordem e que nunca tivesse ouvido sobre Draco Malfoy._

_Eu imagino o que ele vai querer que eu faça pelos casacos. Eu imagino quando ele vai querer que eu faça. Eu imagino se ele seria capaz de me amar se eu estivesse na Sonserina. Eu imagino se eu o acharia tão atrativo se estivesse na Grifinória._

_Eu imagino se algum dia ele vai querer me beijar de novo._

•‡•‡•‡•


	8. Capítulo 6: Uma Partida de Quadribol

**Capítulo 6: Uma Partida de Quadribol**

•‡•‡•‡•

As manhãs antes dos grandes jogos de quadribol, Gina pensou, eram sempre mais frias que as de outros dias do ano.

Havia um clima no ar que ela podia ver sua respiração enquanto corria junto às massas para os campos de Hogwarts. Ela pensou em fazer algo do tipo um feitiço para aquecer, mas Professor Dumbledore não gostava dessas coisas. Ele sempre encorajava os estudantes a serem o mais auto-suficiente possível sem usar mágica. Isso constrói caráter, ele afirmava.

Alvo Dumbledore se importava com todo e qualquer estudante de Hogwarts, e demonstrava com pequenas coisas. Ele ia a todas as partidas de quadribol, envolto em suas pesadas vestes de veludo e seu sobretudo para combater a temperatura.

Gina cobriu a face com as golas de seu próprio casaco, apressada em direção ao lago onde ela deveria encontrar Draco. Sua majestade, como ela começou a chamar ele sarcasticamente, havia chamado com a coruja que a mãe dele comprou no natal passado. Era um bilhete estranho, como se ele tivesse tido trabalho em ter certeza que ninguém entenderia além dela:

_Encontre-me onde eu te beijei pela primeira vez. Onze horas, antes da partida. Não se atrase._

_D.M._

Só Draco, ela suspirou, podia fazer com que ela perdesse o ar na primeira frase, e fazê-la passar mal com a última. É claro que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de se atrasar, porque ela já tinha o irritado bastante essa semana. Ela esperava que a penalidade pelos casacos não fosse tão humilhante também.

Esperava, mas duvidava.

Logo antes de chegar no lago, havia um pequeno monte que a pessoa deveria escalar; um que, se você deitasse no topo, de barriga pra baixo, poderia observar todo o lago sem ser visto por ninguém perto da água. E então, mesmo cega de frio, quando Gina viu Draco lá embaixo perto da água, de costas pra ela, ela foi tomada por uma incontrolável vontade de olhá-lo sem que ele soubesse, só por um tempinho.

Deitando seu corpo no chão, ela descansou a cabeça nos braços cruzados e se permitiu sentir a culpa por estar observando Draco Malfoy.

Ele parecia atento em uma maneira preguiçosa, como sempre. Ela levou um momento pra perceber porque ele estava olhando praquela direção, e quando percebeu, ficou imaginando o que significava aquilo. Ele estava fitando a escola, o caminho que ela normalmente pegava para chegar ao lago. Hoje, porque ela queria desejar sorte a Harry antes da partida, ela foi até o campo antes de pegar outro caminho para o lago.

Um olhar de intensa concentração aparecia em sua face, como se ele estivesse realmente esperando que Gina aparecesse a vista. Suas mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos da calça que ele usava por baixo do uniforme de quadribol (Deus, ele fica bem de verde, mesmo sendo verde da Sonserina) e seus ombros estavam levemente curvados como se estivesse carregando algo pesado.

Draco parecia cansado, ela notou. A arrogância que normalmente aparecia nele como uma segunda pele parecia totalmente coberta pela face fatigada. _Será que ele não está dormindo direito?_ Gina balançou a cabeça. Toda essa coisa de estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy certamente estava destruindo a sua lista de prioridades. Se Draco Malfoy estava tendo ou não oito horas de sono por noite não deveria ser algo na sua mente, mas ainda assim era, enquanto ela o olhava, tudo o que conseguia pensar, salvo o desejo irracional que ela tinha de ir pra cama com ele e o acariciar até que ele adormecesse.

Olhando o relógio que Harry e Hermione a deram no natal do ano anterior, Gina suspirou. Onze horas e um minuto. Ela sabia que deveria chegar com uma espécie de redenção, mas ainda era melhor quando ela tinha aquela vontade perversa de irritá-lo ainda mais. Quando ele estava bravo com ela, fazia ela se sentir horrível num jeito que não tinha nada a ver com medo, mas era melhor do que quando ele a olhava como se ela nem estivesse ali. Ela nunca seria a garota que ele ama, mas pelo menos se ela se tornasse a garota que ele odeia, ele não seria indiferente a ela. Com certeza, ser algo -- mesmo algo ruim -- era melhor do que não ser absolutamente nada.

Se levantando, Gina fez seu caminho até o lago. Ele estava encostado na árvore gigante perto da água agora, encarando a imensidão, mas ele não a enganava. Certamente ele ouviu as folhas sendo pisadas por ela, indicando sua chegada. Ele não queria ser pego esperando por ela, e Gina escondeu um sorriso.

"Você está atrasada," ele disse.

"Estou surpresa que você notou," ela respondeu. "Só um minuto, afinal. Desesperado pra me ver?"

"Dificilmente," ele zombou, "só morrendo de frio e pronto pra entrar no campo de quadribol."

O jeito fácil e óbvio com o qual ele respondeu entrou na cabeça de Gina. Ela estava curiosa se ele falaria algo sobre o que acontece na biblioteca ou não; ela se perguntou se ele teria a coragem. De algum jeito, ela duvidava.

"Bom, vamos ao que interessa então," Gina murmurou. "Você não é o único congelando a bunda aqui."

"E uma adorável bunda ela é," ele murmurou apreciando, direcionando seu olhar para as costas dela.

"Cala a boca," ela resmungou, olhando para baixo, suas bochechas corando. O que ela realmente queria era falar pra ele para de dizer coisas que ele não devia. "E qual é minha punição então?" Ela perguntou rudemente depois de um momento de silencio. "Mil escovadas na sua Firebolt Deluxe? Confinamento nas masmorras da família Malfoy? Banho de esponja em Crabbe e Goyle?"

"Nem eu sou tão cruel," ele declarou, parecendo ofendido. "Além do mais, você sabe que eu não vejo muito de Crabbe e Goyle mais."

"Certo. Eu esqueci." Ela não tinha esquecido, é claro. Era uma daquelas coisas que ela tinha notado sobre ele quando ela começou a realmente prestar atenção aos pequenos detalhes da vida dele. Na verdade (e ela deveria ser sincera com ela mesma, ao menos) ela não estava tão chateada com a Ordem quanto estava antes. Draco Malfoy tinha provido tempos de grande humilhação e infinita fascinação.

"Você parece esquecer muitas coisas," ele disse, e seus olhos ficaram frios novamente. Combinava com ele, ela pensou; o frio complementava sua figura, removendo a humanidade do homem, deixando apenas gelo, dolorida beleza. A expressão em sua face parecia ter transparecido sua confusão para ele, porque ele se aproximou dela, seu semblante escurecendo. "Parte do nosso acordo declarava claramente que você seria exclusivamente minha."

"Sua serva," ela corrigiu rapidamente. Causava dor física nela só de pensar que ele poderia referir a ela como _dele_ e não sentir mais afeição a ela do que a sua vassoura, ou qualquer outra de suas posses.

"Não importa," ele falou, "você ser minha _serva_ implica que seu tempo pessoal não é mais seu -- ele pertence a mim. Tudo seu pertence a mim--"

"Por mais uma semana!" Ela gritou.

"Mais como dez dias," ele respondeu jovialmente.

Gina virou os olhos. "Ótimo. Dez dias, então. Depois que esses dez dias expirarem, contudo--"

"Como você vai se conduzir depois que nossa barganha for completa não concerne a mim," Draco interrompeu friamente. "Só me importo com meus próprios interesses."

"Sobre o quê é isso afinal?" Gina perguntou, pensando que isso não poderia ser só sobre os casacos.

"Isso é sobre você se jogando em um Lufa-Lufa do sexto ano enquanto deveria estar fazendo sua lição de poções comigo," Draco disse.

Era possível ver um temor na face de Gina. "Mas lição de poções é só um disfarce. Não importa com quem eu estudo e Kyle precisava de ajuda--"

"O que raios você possivelmente poderia ver num inútil como Kyle McGraw, de qualquer forma?" Draco exclamou. "Ele te segue pra todo lado como um cãozinho treinado, esperando que você passe a mão sobre a cabeça dele e lhe dê um biscoito."

"Não é assim," Gina insistiu. "Nós somos só amigos."

"Eu não tenho o hábito de me agarrar com meus amigos na biblioteca," Draco disse firmemente.

"Não, só com seus servos!" Ela gritou antes que pudesse se segurar. Nenhuma vez, cinco palavras juntas antes foram tão libertadoras e humilhantes ao mesmo tempo. Parte dela queria poder retirá-las, e parte dela queria que ela tivesse dito mais antes de voltar ao seu lugar.

Ele se moveu mais para perto dela, até que suas vestes se tocaram e ela teve que enterrar seus dedos nas palmas das mãos para se impedir de tocá-lo.

"Eu não entendo," ele sussurrou, sua voz calma e baixa, "como você pode me responder do jeito que responde, como você pode queimar como ferro quente e depois ficar toda aconchegante com o idiota McGraw como se ele tivesse a mínima idéia de como te agradar."

"Bom," ela resmungou, tendo problemas para respirar, seu cérebro num curto circuito, "tem a coisa dos dedos."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e Gina rapidamente checou em sua memória para descobrir o que havia acabado de falar. Sua boca abriu em choque quando percebeu.

"Eu quero dizer -- isso é, eu _ouvi _que ele é, hm, bem... adaptado" -- em certas áreas e, erm--"

"Você certamente parece saber muito sobre o seu _amigo_," Draco disse com desgosto. "Eu não sei nem um terço de coisas tão interessantes sobre os meus amigos."

"Talvez porque você não tenha nenhum!" Ela murmurou, saindo de perto dele. Quente, desesperada humilhação passou pelo sistema nervoso dela, forçando as palavras mais rudes que ela poderia imaginar a sair dos seus lábios. "Eu percebo que é difícil pra você imaginar, _Malfoy_, mas nem todos nós podemos simplesmente ligar e desligar nossas emoções. Não podemos fingir que não sentimos nada pelos outros só porque é inconveniente." Lágrimas estavam lutando para sair de seus olhos. Estava começando a machucar ficar perto dele. Foi por isso que a negação tinha sido um grande amigo para ela -- negação significava que ela poderia completar a barganha sem mudar seu coração.

"Eu te proíbo de vê-lo -- ou qualquer outro garoto--"

"_Ótimo_. Pela próxima semana, eu não vou vê-lo. E no mesmo segundo que nosso acordo estiver acabado, eu te prometo, eu vou ir até Kyle McGraw diretamente e dizer--"

As mãos dele se fecharam em torno dos braços de Gina como faixas de metal e ele a chacoalhou rudemente. "Você não deveria prometer coisas que você não é capaz de fazer, garotinha estúpida," ele disse, a mexendo de novo.

"O que você sabe que sobre o que eu sou capaz?!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Você está mordendo mais do que pode mastigar, eu sei disso. Você usa a sua aparência, o jeito que eu estou atraído por você como uma arma -- desde o começo, eu notei agora."

"Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou, genuinamente confusa.

Ele soltou os braços dela tão rápido que ela quase caiu no chão. Um músculo se contraiu em sua mandíbula e ele se virou de costas pra ela.

"Você deveria se respeitar mais," ele murmurou, e pareceu a Gina que ele nem estava mais falando com ela, e sim brigando consigo mesmo como uma pessoa louca. "Mais respeito ao seu corpo e, enquanto nosso acordo ainda está de pé, por mim."

"Meu deus, ele me beijou! E foi tão um beijo tão inocente! Não significou nada!" Gina não estava tão certa se isso estava tão claro, mas estava.

"Certo," ele riu sem graça. "É por isso que você tem ficado tanto tempo com McGraw, andando de aula para aula, se agarrando nos corredores como um par de marsupiais incansáveis."

"Marsupiais?" Gina repetiu.

"Eu sei o quanto essa semana tem sido difícil pra você," Draco continuou, "tendo provas finais e tudo mais. Eu estava tentando seu legal e não te dando mais trabalho do que o normal."

"Ah sim, muita generosidade de sua parte não me escravizar mais," Gina disse sarcasticamente.

"E como você me agradece?" Draco continuou, a ignorando. "Gastando todo o tempo livre que _eu_ te dei, não estudando, como eu pretendia, mas se jogando no Kyle McTosco'Graw!"

"Nós temos a maioria das aulas juntos!" Gina disse alto. "E ele é legal--"

"Eu não quero ouvir," Draco disse obstinado.

"Oh, seu imbecil," Gina murmurou, "só me deixe--"

"Eu disse que não quero ouvir você falar dele!" Draco gritou.

"Você não vai nem me deixar explicar," Gina disse, incredulidade colorindo sua voz.

"Eu não tenho interesse algum em sua explicação," Draco disse friamente. "Eu não me importo no _porque _você fez o que fez, só me importa que você fez." Então ele foi até a grande árvore perto da água e pegou uma mochila. "Essa é a sua punição."

Gina estreitou os olhos. "Minha punição é uma mochila? Eu devo entrar nela e me sufocar?"

Ele virou os olhos, o que foi um pouco divertido pra ela -- Draco Malfoy não virava os olhos. Escarnecer era a única forma de desgosto que ele demonstrava, e um virar de olhos do cara que normalmente não ligava pra nada fez Gina se sentir um pouco menos afetada.

"Não, idiota," Draco disse preguiçosamente, "você deve vestir o que tem dentro."

Ela não via o que havia de tão horrível naquilo.

"Na partida de hoje."

Ah, Ainda, não tão horrível quanto--

"E você vai ter que pensar em algo para, hm, torcer por mim enquanto estiver vestido isso."

"Eu te odeio."

"Estranho, eu estou preparado para viver com isso."

Então, Draco abriu a mochila e tirou seu novo visual. Gina queria, mais que tudo, que a terra abrisse no meio e a engolisse agora.

"Eu... isso não -- quero dizer, eu não posso -- eu não iria -- eu vou congelar até a morte!"

"Não, você não vai," Draco argumentou calmamente. "Eu já coloquei um feitiço de aquecimento nela. Você vai estar exalando calor a um centímetro da sua pele. Um servo congelado é um servo inútil, afinal."

Por um momento, ela contemplou discutir com ele. Certamente se ela implorasse o suficiente ele deixaria passar essa punição. Um olhar dentro dos olhos da serpente selou sua boca. Não haveria pedido ou negócio -- ele não estava gostando e ela sentiu que já tinha testado a paciência dele o suficiente por um dia.

Se ao menos ele a amasse, ela pensou, ela poderia experimentar novas maneiras de testar a paciência dele.

Voltando a si, Gina pegou a mochila da mão de Draco, e, com um indignado 'hmph', ela desapareceu atrás da árvore para se trocar. Uns minutos depois ele re-emergiu e não pode parar de colocar os braços à frente do peito.

Era uma fantasia adorável, certamente, se ela fosse uma dançarina. Desenhada em camadas de verde e prata da Sonserina, parecia feito pra ela. O corpo era pouco mais que a parte de cima de um biquíni, finas faixas de veludo prata amarravam-se em seu pescoço e uma faixa verde caindo que cobria -- mas não completamente -- sua nuca, deixando suas costas praticamente nuas. Pior ainda era a saia, um modelo em seda no verde Sonserina, perfeitamente moldado ao seu quadril, parecendo muito elegante a primeira vista. Quando ela andava, fendas apareciam na lateral de suas pernas, chegando quase até a sua não-existente calcinha (Draco deixou uma nota dentro da mochila instruindo que todas as suas peças de baixo deveriam ser descartadas). Nos pés ela usava sapatos baixos de cor prata.

Gina pensou que seria uma ótima fantasia para um baile, isso é, claro, se ela decidisse ir vestida de prostituta.

"Eu não posso usar isso em público," ela disse num voz de choque, lágrimas crescendo em seus olhos.

"Mas você vai," Draco disse, sua voz como metal. Ele andou até ela e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, seu dedão gentilmente acariciando a clavícula. "Você vai usar essa fantasia e vai estar perfeitamente consciente de seu corpo o dia todo. E esperançosamente você vai aprender a não me trair enquanto você torce pra minha vitória."

"Eu não--"

"E lembre-se," ele interrompeu, "se eu perder esse jogo, Gina, eu vou precisar ser consolado. Então torça muito."

Os olhos dela cresceram, captando a intenção dele, "Mas... mas nós tínhamos uma--"

"Uma barganha? Eu acredito que já mencionei o quão insatisfatória eu achei que era nossa barganha. Além do mais -- eu sou, afinal, uma criança rica e mimada que não consegue manter uma promessa."

"Eu te odeio," ela sussurrou de novo, lágrimas gentilmente descendo por suas bochechas. Ah, quanto ela queria odiá-lo, queria que essa -- humilhação -- doesse menos. "Você não pode... Eu já te disse, você não pode me pedir pra--"

"Gina," ele murmurou gentilmente, limpando suas lágrimas, "sua garota linda e boba." Se abaixando, ele pressionou um beijo na testa dela, suas mãos nas costas nuas. Ela segurou a respiração com o contato e estava tão ocupada tentando não tremer, que ela mal ouviu quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu não estou pedindo."

•‡•‡•‡•

O jogo todo foi um borrão. Não ajudou o fato de que acabou quase quando começou.

Gina sentou nas arquibancadas da Grifinória, como Draco instruiu, vestindo sua pequena fantasia que fez com que Hermione tivesse um acesso de tosse, Ezra lhe desse um olhar de 'qual é o problema com você?' (que Gina respondeu com um aceno de cabeça de 'deixa pra lá, explico depois') e Simas Finnegan deixasse seu lugar ao lado de Ezra rapidamente para lhe emprestar seu casaco, tentando cobri-la. Ela fez ele voltar para seu lugar, dando um olhar de aviso, e uma vez que ele estava firmemente de volta a Ezra, suspirando pesadamente.

Draco foi bem claro -- ou ele ganhava essa partida, ou ela teria que dormir com ele. O que fazia a situação tão impossível era o quanto ela _queria_ dormir com ele, mas somente se ele quisesse dormir com ela. Fazer sexo sem sentido não era exatamente uma prioridade dela, especialmente considerando que só seria sem sentido pra um deles.

Os dois times começaram a voar, Rony e Blaise brigando pelo microfone enquanto apresentavam cada jogador para a platéia. Quando Blaise energeticamente falou, "E o apanhador da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy!" Gina colocou as mãos no quadril e na voz mais feliz que conseguiu fazer, cantou:

"Draco, Draco,

Ele é meu homem

Se ele não pode

Outro idiota qualquer pode!"

Do ar, Draco olhou para as arquibancadas da Grifinória, encarando Gina. O olhar que ele deu fez Gina se encolher um pouco e lembrando das conseqüências se Draco não estivesse inspirado para a partida, ela suspirou pesadamente de novo e, numa voz bem menos alegre, tentou fazer uma rima melhor:

"Draco, Draco

Ele é meu herói

Ele vai vencer Grifinória

Ele não é idiota!"

"Não parece que ela ficou muito tempo pensando nessas rimas." Blaise disse da cabine dos comentaristas.

"Cala a boca," Rony disse, e Gina conseguia senti-lo encarando.

"Cala a boca você, seu babaca irritante," Blaise disse de volta.

"Meninos, não estamos aqui para brigas," Professora McGonagall os apartou.

"Desculpa," eles resmungaram uníssono, não parecendo nem levemente arrependidos.

Depois de um tempo, os times entraram no jogo. A mesma tensão que sempre existiu durante uma partida entre Grifinória e Sonserina estava presente, mas havia uma excitação adicional ao jogo, já que todos tinham notado que não era só pela Copa de Quadribol.

O que era ridículo, Gina sabia, já que sua virtude não poderia ser de importância pra ninguém fora de sua família. Talvez fosse o tom histérico que a voz de Rony tomou quando ele notou o que a irmã estava vestindo. Talvez fosse o diálogo que Harry e Draco estavam tendo no campo, uma conversa quase cômica que parecia mostrar que eles tinham esquecido que deviam procurar o pomo.

Blaise foi quem finalmente os chamou de volta, e parecendo chateados, os dois apanhadores voaram pra longe um do outro e voltaram ao seu trabalho. Gina nunca foi muita adepta a voar. Ela conseguia, claro, mas nunca foi capaz de chegar a um décimo da velocidade e precisão que Draco e Harry demonstravam durante um jogo. Que liberdade isso lhes garantia, ela pensou enquanto olhava os garotos voarem; que paz.

Mal deu uma hora quando as coisas começaram a acontecer.

Harry mergulhou com sua Firebolt e começou a ir em direção ao chão. Draco, percebendo a intenção de Harry, manteve sua vassoura no mesmo lugar. Ele olhou na direção de Gina e foi quando ele viu: o pomo estava passando pela arquibancada da Grifinória, alguns metros da garota. Draco estava mais perto. Não importava o quão rápido Harry voava -- Draco estava mais perto.

Com seu olhar em Gina o tempo todo, Draco voou até ela, até o pomo, então quando ele estava há apenas alguns metros, parou. Ele estava completamente imobilizado, parado no meio do ar, a olhando com tanta intensidade que o calor subiu por seu corpo, e ela tinha certeza que não tinha nada a ver com o feitiço de aquecimento.

Houve uma grande salva de palmas por todos os lados e ainda, Gina encarava Draco. Harry deve ter pegado o pomo. Blaise estava gritando algo sobre o apanhador da Sonserina estar enfeitiçado e Gina queria gargalhar, porque se havia alguém ali sob um feitiço, era ela. Ela estava se deixando ser levada para a cama de Draco Malfoy; estava, na verdade, quase torcendo por isso. E ela estava cegamente, estupidamente apaixonada. Certamente tais pensamentos bobos e desesperados eram resultado de um encantamento. Era a única explicação racional.

Vagarosamente, Draco chegou ao chão. Gina o olhou das arquibancadas. Ele indicou a cabeça de lado e ela fez um aceno positivo, como se tivesse em transe, em resposta. Ele queria vê-la onde eles estavam antes, na entrada do campo.

Ela mal lembrava caminhar até lá. Seu coração estava pulsando quase dolorosamente dentro de seu peito e ela não podia decidir se estava aterrorizada ou excitada. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Não havia sido tudo que ela tinha sonhado, ser manipulada a ir pra cama com um garoto que não se importava nada com ela.

"O que foi aquilo, Malfoy?" Ela ouviu Harry dizer quando ela se aproximou de onde Draco estava. Os dois apanhadores estavam juntos, Harry gesticulando freneticamente. "Você perdeu de propósito!" Ele estava dizendo. "Você é louco?"

Draco parecia estar se divertindo com a conversa até que ele a viu se aproximando com o canto do olho. Então, sua expressão mudou; escureceu. Harry virou sua cabeça pra ver o que Draco estava olhando e quase teve um ataque cardíaco, que Gina pode notar, quando ele a viu.

"Gin?" Ele murmurou desamparado.

"Você acha que eu perdi, Potter?" Draco murmurou, puxando Gina. Contra toda a lógica na cabeça dela ele o deixou puxá-la para seu lado. "Eu ganhei o anel dourado."

Então, ele a empurrou com ele em direção ao castelo. Gina olhou para trás para Harry, que estava encarando tudo debilmente.

"Não diga a Rony!" Ela tentou dizer, e torcia com cada fibra de seu corpo que ele tivesse entendido.

•‡•‡•‡•

"Onde está Rony?"

"Olá pra você também," Hermione disse secamente quando Harry começou a andar de um lado pro outro na sala comunal da Grifinória como um tigre nervoso e confuso. "Ele está no escritório de Dumbledore. Parece que ele estava com um pouco de pressa na saída da cabine dos comentaristas depois da partida e ele acidentalmente quebrou o nariz de Blaise Zabini. Ele está levando um sermão sobre a importância de prestar atenção em suas ações, mesmo em tempos de crise." Ela viu o humor passar pela face de Harry e não segurou um sorriso. "Isso tem algo a ver com Gina, não é?"

"Você tem alguma idéia de onde ela está nesse momento?" Harry perguntou, segurando os próprios braços onde provavelmente Rony e Blaise tiveram seu acidente.

"Ao lado de Draco Malfoy, imagino." Hermione adivinhou com um meio-sorriso.

"Ela simplesmente saiu com ele!" Harry explodiu. "Ela nem tentou resistir! E ela estava vestindo -- era um…"

"Eu achei que ela estava linda," Hermione disse. "Meio errado pra um jogo, mas adorável de qualquer forma."

"Mione, você veste mais roupa pra dormir durante o verão," Harry murmurou.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e olhou para Harry. "Não, sério?"

Harry ia se aproximar dela por um momento, mas balançou a cabeça. "Não, não, eu não posso me distrair agora. Gina está... ela está…"

Suspirando, Hermione deixou a pena que estava usando e se levantou da cadeira. "Exatamente onde ela deseja estar," ela disse calmamente.

"Mas ela está com Malfoy," Harry exclamou.

"Eu não disse que ela era sã," Hermione murmurou.

"O que eu faço?" Harry perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio. "Como eu..."

"Você não pode consertar isso, amor," Hermione disse gentilmente. Ela pegou a mão dele e o guiou para o sofá perto do fogo. A sala comunal estava vazia, todos os grifinórios que estavam no jogo estavam agora celebrando a vitória no salão principal.

"Mas... o que eu digo pra Rony?"

"Nada," Hermione disse firmemente. "Não é do interesse dele."

"Mas ele é meu melhor amigo! E a irmã dele em outro lugar fazendo Deus sabe o que com um cara que Rony odiou por toda a vida!"

"Não importa se Rony odeia Draco Malfoy," Hermione disse, "só importa o que Gina acha."

"Ela não..." Harry tentou. "Ela não está apaixonada por ele," ele sussurrou a ultima parte da frase, como se dizer algo do tipo em voz alta fosse errado.

"Você quer que eu minta pra você?"

"Sim," Harry disse imediatamente.

"Ela não está apaixonada por ele," Hermione disse facilmente. "É só uma fase, e uma vez que ela voltar a si, ela vai se casar com um bom garoto que nós seremos felizes em receber em casa nas férias."

"Bom." Harry disse, afirmando com a cabeça. Hermione acariciou os cabelos dele gentilmente. Ela amava o cabelo dele. Ele fechou os olhos e ela sorriu enquanto assistia a tensão sair de seu corpo. "Mas," ele disse, quase dormindo.

"Deixa quieto," Hermione sugeriu levemente. "É a bagunça da Gina e cabe a ela resolver. Ela é uma mulher agora." Ela trouxe a outra mão até a face dele e percorreu suas linhas, tirando seus óculos. "Além do mais," ela adicionou, com um tom de afronta na voz, "você e Rony não gastam nem um pouco do tempo se preocupando comigo."

"Mione, você tem sua cabeça no lugar bem mais que Gina," Harry pontuou, as palavras sendo levadas em consideração. "Você é quem está sempre livrando nossas caras."

"Hmm,"

Harry forçou um de seus olhos a abrir. "Problema, Mione?"

"Às vezes uma garota gosta que se preocupem," Hermione disse calmamente. "Às vezes ela até gosta de ser lembrada que ela não é infalível, e é capaz de fazer bobeiras com o coração tanto quanto os outros."

Mesmo exausto, Harry passou os dois braços por Hermione e a puxou para se sentar de lado em seu colo, segura em seu peito. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo da face dela, segurou suas bochechas e a beijou sonoramente.

"Mione, você já fez uma bobeira com seu coração: você está comigo, não está?" Ele sorriu um pouco. "Eu estou sempre me metendo em problemas e você sempre me ajudando para que eu não morra estupidamente. Ser amiga minha e de Rony foi a coisa mais errada que você já fez e eu não queria que fosse diferente."

"Esse é um bom ponto," Hermione disse seriamente.

Harry estreitou os olhos e os dois começaram a rir e se beijar até que toda a sala comunal estivesse cheia de grifinórios de novo.

Eles, então, foram para o quarto de Hermione. Porque, como Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto subiam as escadas até o quarto particular da Monitora-Chefe, a estranha responsabilidade dela garantia o luxo de serem loucos e errados sem medo de serem pegos.

Hermione genuinamente esperava que, para o bem de Gina, Draco fosse diferente uma vez que você o conhecesse. Porque ela viu os olhos da garota quando ela confessou o quanto ela o amava; Hermione reconhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo que ela viu no espelho toda manhã quando ela pensava em Harry ainda roncando na cama atrás dela.

•‡•‡•‡•

"Eu não posso dormir _aqui_!" Gina sibilou. "O que vai acontecer se os outros garotos vierem dormir? Eles vão me ver e vão chamar o Professor Snape e eu vou ser jogada nas masmorras com mil pontos tirados da Grifinória!"

"Não seja estúpida," Draco disse descansado, "as cortinas fecham." Gina já ia reclamar que ele estava se recusando a preocupar com Snape, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, Draco a empurrou para a cama. Muito espantada pra falar, ela apenas assistiu enquanto ele sentava ao lado dela e murmurava um encantamento.

As cortinas de veludo verde escuro caíram em volta da grande cama instantaneamente, os fechando.

"Aí," Draco declarou, "assim é confortável."

Gina não tinha idéia do que ela deveria dizer ou fazer, então ela disse e fez... Nada. Ela continuou deitada de costas, onde estava antes, dura como uma tábua, sua mente disparada. Era óbvio, claro, que ela não precisava realmente _estar_ ali -- tudo que ela tinha que fazer era dizer não, ir embora e ele não poderia pará-la. Ela sabia que ele não a_ pararia_. A Ordem saberia que ela havia falhado o teste, claro, mas essa era a única conseqüência se ela simplesmente levantasse e fosse embora agora.

Realmente, o grande problema era o quanto ela _não_ queria ir.

Sua mente e coração estavam se debatendo, discutindo um com o outro. Ela não podia nem dizer que o coração tinha cem por cento de certeza que ela devia ficar, porque seu estúpido coração só queria ficar se Draco a amasse também, o que ele claramente não fazia nem faria. Será que ele era ao menos capaz disso?

No caminho de volta para o castelo, Gina notou que havia começado a chover suavemente. O feitiço de aquecimento havia mantido seu corpo seco, mas não seu cabelo, que estava ensopado. Draco tinha se molhado também, e, se ela não estava enganada, estava nesse exato momento tirando sua camisa--

Desviando os olhos, o ar de Gina ficou preso na garganta. Mais ruídos e ela podia imaginar ele ali do lado dela, completamente nu, como mármore pálida. Ela queria virar e tirar proveito da vista e ao mesmo tempo, queria enterrar a cabeça nos lençóis. O candelabro acima da cama de Draco estava aceso, iluminando suavemente as cortinas. Se virando um pouco, Gina escondeu a face atrás do cabelo e deu uma olhada em Draco.

A pele dele _era_ como mármore, mas parecia infinitamente mais macia. Seu cabelo molhado havia caído em sua face, fazendo com que ele parecesse, ao menos uma vez, com o garoto de 17 anos que ele era. O olhar dela foi mais abaixo e parou no abdômen, que tinha uma horrível cicatriz desde as costelas até o osso do quadril. Por alguma razão, ela era incapaz de parar de olhar, fascinada e terrificada por onde ele deveria ter arranjado aquilo e porque ele não pediu a um médico para removê-la. Existiam dúzias de feitiços que poderiam--

Ele estava a encarando. Ele não podia ver os olhos dela por dentre os cabelos, ela sabia, mas era como se ela sentisse o olhar dele nela. Olhando mais para baixo, ela viu que ele vestiu a calça do pijama, de seda verde, sempre uma serpente. Enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, ela se perguntou se era possível fingir o sono, se havia alguma chance dele deixá-la ir.

De alguma forma, ela duvidava.

A cama se mexeu. A mão dele foi para suas costas e começou a acariciar gentilmente sua pele, o toque quase macio. O cabelo dele fazia cócegas na nuca dela e em um segundo ela sentiu os lábios dele se pressionarem em seus ombros. A boca dele era a coisa mais macia que ela já havia sentido e ele estava a passando na pele dela, em seu ombro, em seu braço, do centro de sua espinha até a fina faixa de sua blusa.

Era tão incrível, o quão carinhoso ele estava sendo com ela, tão perfeitamente sedutor, que trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos. As mãos dele puxaram seu quadril gentilmente até que ela tivesse se virado, não fazendo nenhum movimento para tirar o cabelo dos olhos dela. Ele puxou o lenço de seda da blusa dela, gentilmente passando por seus ombros. O material frio e sedoso causou um calafrio. Então as mãos dele estavam em sua face, empurrando os cabelos para trás, e ela arrepiou mais e mais, até que ela notou que ela não estava arrepiando, mas chorando suavemente, o esforço de ficar quieta fazendo o corpo tremer.

Ela poderia sobreviver a essa noite se ele mandasse, mas essa gentileza, esse carinho que ele estava mostrando a quebraria como vidro.

"Shh," ela percebeu que ele estava sussurrando, colocando o cabelo dela para trás, o toque dele gentil e macio. Isso só fez com que ela chorasse mais.

"Eu não posso... Eu não posso," ela começou a soluçar.

"Você não... Eu pensei que você... Eu realmente pensei que..." Ele parecia incapaz de decidir o que ela queria dizer, o que era estranho, ela sabia, mas não parecia conseguir se preocupar com isso. Ele a estava abraçando como se ela fosse importante pra ele e era confortante, mas a matava. "Eu nunca te forçaria a fazer algo que você não quisesse," ele disse finalmente, a voz rápida e dura.

Novamente, ela tentou falar, e novamente ela só conseguia chorar mais. Por que ele não podia ser horrível e fazer com que ela o odiasse?

"Você acha que sou monstro?" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de um longo silencio. Não importava, ela não conseguia parar de chorar.

"Não," ela soluçou.

"Não minta pra mim," ele murmurou rudemente.

"Draco, eu não acho," ela insistiu. Ele não entendia porque ela estava chorando, ela sabia, e não havia maneira de explicar para ele sem deixar seu próprio frágil coração vulnerável ao desdém e menosprezo dele. Quão estranho era ela ter medo dele machucá-la tanto, e mesmo assim estar igualmente desesperada para não machucá-lo. Por que a opinião dela importaria para ele, de qualquer forma? E daí se ela achava ele um monstro?

E mesmo assim, importava. Importava para Gina que Draco acreditasse nela.

"Eu não acho que você é um monstro," ele sussurrou firmemente, e foi aí que ela percebeu que suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho no peito nu dele.

"Ótimo," ele murmurou, sua voz dura de novo. "Você deve ir."

Afirmando com a cabeça, Gina começou a sair de perto dele, e então congelou. Parecia a porta se abrindo...

"Maldito babaca," uma voz estava dizendo. "Não acredito que Malfoy deixou Potter pegar o pomo daquele jeito."

"Você viu o jeito que ele estava olhando aquela grifinória burra?" Outra voz perguntou.

"Aquela é a garota que vem seguindo ele recentemente, cortando a carne dele e coisas do tipo," mais uma voz adicionou. "Ela deve estar apaixonada por ele."

Gina ficou tensa e ouviu Draco rir baixo. "Me impressiona o quanto eles são burros às vezes," ela pensou que ouviu ele murmurar.

Houve um coro de 'Boa Noite's dos garotos, e então tudo estava quieto de novo.

"O que eu faço agora?" Gina sussurrou, a face próxima a de Draco. Fazia sentido, ela raciocinou consigo mesma; o mais perto um do outro, mais fácil de ouvir. Certamente não tinha nada a ver com o quanto ela gostava de sentir a respiração dele em sua bochecha.

"Pronta pra uma boa noite de sono?" Draco ofereceu.

"Eu não posso dormir _aqui_ com_ isso_," ela sibilou, indicando a roupa de bordel que ela estava usando.

"Use isso, então," ele murmurou, pegando um dos casacos que ele tirou quando foi procurar o pijama.

Era um dos casacos que ela havia personalizado. Lia-se nele 'Criança Ignorante', e ela corou. Draco parecia se divertir.

"Apropriado pra você, não é?" Ele murmurou, a boca se curvando num sorriso.

Gina segurou o casaco e encarou Draco. "Você se importa?" Ela perguntou depois de um tempo, indicando o casaco e o corpo dela.

"Nem um pouco," ele disse, sem fazer um movimento pra se virar.

Suspirando profundamente, Gina se virou de costas e alcançou o fecho da blusa. Não importava o quanto ela puxasse e empurrasse, não abria. A cama se mexeu e ela sentiu Draco em suas costas, a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

"Desculpa," ele murmurou, sussurrando outro encantamento. Os dedos dele abriram o fecho facilmente, as pontas percorrendo a pele dela um pouco mais que o necessário. "Um feitiço. Não queria algum outro cara tentando tirar você disso."

Não tendo idéia do que dizer, Gina deixou a blusa cair na cama, atenta ao fato que Draco ainda estava ali atrás, o peito nu dele a um fio de encostar-se a suas costas. Uma parte tão grande dela queria poder recostar nele, deixar se aquecer com o calor dele. Ela traria os braços dele em volta de dela, seria capaz de senti-lo em seus seios...

"Planejando em se cobrir alguma hora?" A voz dele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Alerta, Gina puxou o casaco pela cabeça rapidamente, e então tirou a saia. Ela estava intensamente atenta ao fato de que ela não estava usando nenhuma roupa de baixo. Quando ela se virou, encontrou Draco embaixo das cobertas, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, preguiçosamente olhando-a por baixo das pálpebras semi-abertas. A serpente preguiçosa, ela pensou, só esperando pela presa. Ele puxou os cobertores convidativamente, e com um suspiro, ela se arrumou embaixo deles.

A chuva começou a cair mais forte e o castelo ficava muito frio quando chovia. O corpo dela conseguiu ficar ainda mais duro do que tinha sido quando ele a colocou na cama antes. Virando-se, ela ficou de costas pra ele de novo, esperando que ela pudesse esquecer que ele estava ali por tempo o suficiente para dormir sem ter que olhar para ele.

Como se ele pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos e querendo enervá-la, Draco se virou também, seus braços se encaixando no corpo dela, suas pernas se entrelaçando com as dela, a seda de seu pijama escorregando por entre eles. A face, ele enfiou entre os cabelos dela e a nuca, e parecia a Gina que ele adormeceu quase instantaneamente, se sua respiração calma e profunda fosse alguma indicação. Ela sentiu completamente absorvida nele e era como ela imaginava que seria -- partes iguais de frustração e conforto, desejo e dor.

Só por essa noite ela planejava aproveitar esse abraço. Ela fingiria que ele a amava desesperadamente e estava a segurando tão forte porque ele não poderia agüentar a possibilidade de algum dia deixá-la ir. O coração dele batendo contra suas costas era suave, e logo ela se viu adormecendo.

_Confortável e protegida dentro do abraço da serpente_, ela pensou insanamente logo antes do sono tomá-la.

•‡•‡•‡•


	9. Capítulo 7: Nem Todo Mundo Diz Eu Te Amo

**Capítulo 7: Nem Todo Mundo Diz Eu Te Amo**

•‡•‡•‡•

"Gina! Gina espera, você esqueceu sua mochila!"

Diminuindo a pressa do passo, Gina viu Kyle McGraw atrás de si e forçou um sorriso. "Obrigada, Kyle," ela murmurou, colocando a mochila sobre um ombro.

"Você vai fazer algo depois da aula?" Kyle perguntou, andando ao seu lado. "Porque eu tenho esse--"

"Na verdade, eu tenho algo a fazer depois da aula," Gina interrompeu. "Eu estou meio ocupada essa semana, e, aliás, eu vou ter que faltar nosso estudo amanha."

"Ah." Kyle parecia desapontado. "Olha, Gina, se isso é por causa daquele outro dia, eu estou realmente arrependido--"

"Kyle, não é--"

"Eu juro, eu nunca mais vou tentar te agarrar toda vez que estivermos sozinhos," ele continuou, um sorriso maroto em sua cara. "Se você não está interessada em mim dessa maneira, nós podemos só ser amigos--"

"Nós somos amigos, Kyle," Gina disse firmemente. "Sério, eu só estou ocupada essa semana."

"Desde que seja só isso," Kyle disse relutantemente.

"Positivo," Gina afirmou com um sorriso. "Nós vamos sair assim que eu tiver um tempo livre. Talvez meu irmão e os amigos dele nos deixam ir junto com eles escondido pra Hogsmeade uma noite."

"Parece ótimo," Kyle disse feliz.

Sentindo a oportunidade de sair de fininho, Gina deu a ele um grande sorriso falso, um aceno entusiasmado e voltou a seu caminho.

Aquilo tinha sido muito mais fácil do que ela tinha imaginado. É claro, ela não tinha exatamente pensado muito em Kyle hoje. Do momento em que Gina abriu os olhos, seus pensamentos foram consumidos por como ela possivelmente poderia evitar Rony e Harry pelo resto do dia. (Honestamente, ela se perguntava como ela poderia evitar Rony pra sempre, já que ela não pensava que não haveria um dia em que ele iria querer discutir Draco Malfoy racionalmente.)

Antes de ela acordar completamente, a manhã tinha sido, na verdade, adorável.

O corpo dela estava aquecido e descansado e ela se sentiu segura de um jeito que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Uma ponta de pânico passou por ela quando ela sentiu alguém (_algo?_) respirando em sua nuca. Os olhos dela se abriram e a única coisa a vista eram as cortinas verde-escuras. Foi aí que ela lembrou de tudo: Draco, a noite passada, como ele estava a abraçando e o fato de que ela não estava vestindo nenhuma roupa de baixo.

Os dois pareceram notar a posição que eles estavam ao mesmo tempo, porque ela começou a se afastar dele no mesmo momento em que ele soltou o abraço. Se virando para olhá-lo, ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos e tentou não parecer tão consciente de que estava vestindo apenas um dos casacos com o monograma rude.

"Você acha que é seguro sair?" Ela sussurrou.

Subindo em cima dela, ele abriu as cortinas levemente (ela não tinha certeza de por que ele não abriu as cortinas do outro lado da cama, agora que ela pensava sobre) e olhou.

"Tudo certo," ele murmurou, as abrindo completamente.

"Eu não posso sair com _isso_," ela resmungou, indicando a roupa.

Ele riu, e então abriu a boca para fazer algum tipo de comentário inútil. Não possuindo a sanidade para lidar com aquilo no momento, Gina cobriu a boca dele com a mão.

"Me encontre algo que não me faça parecer uma prostituta," ela instruiu firmemente.

Colocando a língua para fora, ele lambeu a palma da mão dela, o que fez com que ela a tirasse de sua boca rapidamente como se algo a tivesse queimado. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e então desapareceu pelas cortinas. Gina tentou controlar a respiração e quase conseguiu quando ele voltou um minuto depois, já vestido, com uma de suas vestes na mão.

"Você deve conseguir voltar pra torre da Grifinória com isso," ele disse, jogando a veste nela.

Colocando a veste rapidamente, ela correu para fora da masmorra da Sonserina até a sala comunal da Grifinória, pegando uma velocidade extra ao notar que a veste e a camiseta embaixo dele cheiravam a Draco. Ela cheirava a Draco depois de passar a noite na cama dele, com seu corpo envolvido por ele.

_Eu sou uma prostituta_, ela pensou enquanto vestia suas próprias roupas rapidamente, jogando as de Draco embaixo da cama._ Eu sou uma prostituta e eu nem ao menos tirei proveito disso._

Depois de um dia se escondendo nas sombras toda vez que ela via Rony ou Harry e faltando almoço por medo de encontrar um deles, Gina estava em seu caminho para a masmorra da Sonserina, como ordenado. Draco havia colocado um bilhete dentro da veste emprestada (por que ele não podia simplesmente falar com ela igual uma pessoa normal, ao invés de sempre comunicar por meio de bilhetinhos escondidos, ela nunca entenderia) que falava:

_Mesmo horário, mesmo lugar. Traga material de herbologia._

_D.M._

Com palavras tão lindas, como ela poderia resistir?

•‡•‡•‡•

"Olha, eu nunca vou me preocupar em entender isso, então talvez nós simplesmente devêssemos deixar toda essa inutilidade de lado."

"Desculpa, isso é Draco Malfoy sugerindo que ele deveria _desistir_ de algo só porque é difícil?"

"Não é difícil," Draco insistiu, "é _estúpido_ e _inútil_. Tem uma diferença."

"É claro," Gina murmurou, virando os olhos, "como sou boba."

"Quando eu possivelmente vou precisar saber como cuidar de um Salgueiro Lutador? Eu tenho servos que plantarão e cuidarão dele por mim se eu precisar."

"E se você ficar pobre e não poder pagar servos e precisar de um Salgueiro Lutador para proteger o que você tem de mais precioso?" Gina disse sensatamente.

"Isso," Draco falou firmemente, "nunca vai acontecer."

"Você nunca será pobre?"

"Eu nunca vou ter uma árvore protegendo o que eu tenho de mais precioso," ele resmungou, o músculo de sua mandíbula contraindo enquanto se ouvia trovões pela janela do dormitório.

Havia muita tensão em volta de Draco, e Gina decidiu pausar a sessão de estudo por um tempo, esperando que ele fosse capaz de deter um pouco daquele veneno interior pelo qual ele tinha fama.

Todos na escola estavam no campo assistindo o "show". Raios e trovões estavam bem consistentes pelas ultimas horas. A professora McGonagall e o professor Snape tinham conjurado uma grande barreira protetora que permitia aos alunos sentarem confortavelmente sem ficarem molhados e doentes. Draco e Gina, ela suspeitava, eram os únicos alunos a ficarem dentro do castelo (a não ser que Hermione tenha conseguido fazer com que Harry e Rony ficassem, mas eles tinham sido bem certos que iam e iam levá-la junto.)

A sala comunal da Sonserina estava vazia, mas Draco ainda insistiu para que ficassem de novo escondidos nas cortinas da cama. "É sua virtude que eu estou protegendo," ele tinha dito pomposamente quando ela perguntou sobre isso. "Alguém poderia ficar cheio de olhar o céu e nos encontrar em uma posição comprometedora."

"O que?" Ela perguntou, "eu te dando aulas? Ou você está planejando algo mais tórrido, Sr. Malfoy?"

Ela estava tentando provocá-lo, mas toda a atenção do garoto estava voltada para a janela e ele mal parecia ouvi-la, imagina se pararia para decifrar o tom dela. De qualquer forma, ele não havia respondido as questões dela e ela não havia o pressionado, ao invés, só subiu em sua cama deixou que ele fechasse as cortinas em volta deles. O candelabro estava brilhando enquanto Gina lia alto. Draco deixou uma das mãos na cortina, então toda vez que um trovão soava ele podia espiar.

"Se você prefere estar lá fora com o resto deles," Gina disse depois que ficou obvio para ela que ele estava muito focado na tempestade para prestar atenção a ela, "eu certamente não me importo em ir embora mais cedo."

"Eu não ligo pro que importa pra você," Draco respondeu, deixando a cortina cair. "Ansiosa pra sair daqui, Weasley? O jovem Kyle está esperando por você?"

Dando um suspiro impaciente, Gina jogou o Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos de lado e cruzou os braços.

"Para sua informação," ela disse chateada, "eu encontrei o 'jovem Kyle' no corredor hoje e disse a ele, claramente, que eu não estaria disponível para ele em nenhuma maneira pela próxima semana." Gina não achou que fosse terrivelmente importante mencionar que ela também deixou claro para Kyle que eles só seriam bons amigos.

"E depois disso?" Draco perguntou, seu lábio superior se curvando levemente.

"Não é problema seu, é?" Gina perguntou, enfezada. "Você disse que se importava enquanto nossa barganha estivesse--"

"Eu disse mesmo," Draco respondeu. "E enquanto nossa barganha ainda existe, eu tenho uma nova ordem pra você -- você vai passar a noite aqui de novo."

A queixo de Gina caiu. "Mas--"

"Ah, quieta," Draco resmungou. "Eu não estou te pedindo pra fazer nada a mais."

"Então por que eu vou ficar?" Gina deixou escapar.

"Porque eu mandei," Draco disse em um tom que não deveria ser discutido.

"Ótimo," Gina disse. "Nesse caso, eu estou cansada e quero ir dormir agora."

"Ótimo," Draco concordou, o tom dele tão insolente quanto o dela. "Dormir parece ótimo."

Eles se encararam por um momento, então Draco começou a tirar a roupa. Virando de costas pra ele, Gina fez o mesmo. Ela não percebeu até chegar à roupa de baixo que ela não tinha outra coisa para vestir.

"Aqui," a voz dele disse perto de seu ouvido. O braço dele a envolveu, mostrando outro de seus casacos (este dizia 'Bobo Infeliz'). Gina pegou o casaco sem dizer uma palavra e rapidamente o vestiu. Quando ela se virou de novo, Draco estava mais uma vez vestindo a calça do pijama sem a camiseta. Ela se perguntou se ele os comprava separadamente, ou se ele simplesmente descartava as camisetas porque não tinha uso para elas.

Draco parecia sempre descartar as coisas que ele não usava.

Os dois se cobriram e Gina tentou não pensar no quanto era bom, como poderia facilmente ficar natural, ir para a cama com Draco Malfoy. Ele murmurou algo e a luz do candelabro diminuiu até que mau se via seus contornos. O olhar dela desceu e mais uma vez ela foi atraída pela horrível cicatriz no corpo dele.

Um trovão particularmente alto soou e, na escuridão, Gina finalmente viu o que ela não tinha notado antes: toda vez que havia um trovão, o corpo de Draco ficava tenso, contraía-se, e em alguns segundos voltava ao normal.

"Você tem medo da tempestade," ela disse numa voz baixa antes que pudesse se segurar.

Girando sua cabeça, os olhos de Draco pareciam assustados e desesperados, como um animal que sabia que estava prestes a ser morto e na pior maneira possível. A respiração dele ficou mais alta e Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, desejando que pudesse retirar as palavras que havia acabado de falar.

"Sim," ele disse finalmente, "eu tenho medo da tempestade."

"Meu irmão Carlinhos tem medo de tempestades," Gina disse calmamente. "Ele nasceu durante uma, mamãe e papai estavam no meio do nada, sem suas varinhas. Eles tinham Pó de Flu, mas nenhum fogo. Papai teve que fazer o parto sozinho; Carlinhos quase morreu." Ela preferiu focar seu olhar na cicatriz a encarar de volta aqueles olhos intensos que a deixava fraca. "Quando ele era um bebe e havia uma tempestade, ele chorava e chorava e não importa o que mamãe fizesse, ele não parava. Ele está melhor agora, claro. Ele faz o que você faz, senta tão quieto que você dificilmente notaria que há algo errado com ele, ele nem pisca por horas."

"Eu nasci em um dos dias mais ensolarados da história de Londres," Draco disse quieto depois de um tempo. "Minha mãe disse... ela diz que eu fui a única luz na vida dela e que todo o sol aquele dia provava isso. Ela disse que eu nasci pra viver ao sol."

"Isso é bom," Gina disse perdida, não entendendo por que essa memória mostrava tanta tristeza na voz de Draco.

"Meu pai proibiu que eu ficasse ao sol," ela continuou. "Dizia que ele tinha medo que minha pele queimasse, porque era muito branca."

"Bom, isso é estúpido, não é?" Gina disse, corando quando notou o que aquilo teria parecido. "Não que eu estou chamando seu pai de estúpido -- é só que... você não tem um problema de pele, tem?" Draco balançou a cabeça negando. Ou ao menos foi o que ela pensou, porque ela ainda estava olhando para a cicatriz. "Então a razão da sua pele ser tão branca é porque seu pai não deixava você ficar ao sol."

"Não importa, de qualquer forma," Draco murmurou. "Eu nem sei por que falei sobre isso."

"Talvez seja apenas uma daquelas coisas que você tem que falar em voz alta," Gina sugeriu. "Eu sei que existe um monte de coisas que eu me sinto melhor se falar em voz alta." Draco não respondeu, o que fez Gina rolar para o lado, tirando a cicatriz de vista e olhando para a face dele.

Ele parecia tão cansado, ela pensou, alcançando sem pensar uma mecha do fino cabelo que estava jogada em sua cara. O corpo dele tencionou, como se ela o tivesse assustado, e por alguma razão, isso deu a ela coragem para continuar acariciando o cabelo dele levemente. Isso era algo que ela tinha assistido sua mãe fazer com Carlinhos mil vezes durante uma tempestade. Acariciava seu cabelo e tentava distraí-lo.

"Dói?" Ela murmurou, olhando novamente para a cicatriz.

O olhar de Draco seguiu o dela. "Sim," ele respondeu simples.

Gina começou a morder o lábio inferior, tentando decidir se era sábio continuar esse tópico da conversa. Seria melhor se ela continuasse a apenas acariciar o cabelo dele até que ele adormecesse. Mas ela estava curiosa desde a primeira vez que viu a cicatriz, e mais ainda agora que ela pensava o quão fácil poderia ser tê-la removida. Por que ele não havia o feito? Ela sabia que Harry tinha mantido sua cicatriz como uma lembrança, um tipo de manifestação física do amor de seus pais. De alguma forma, Gina duvidava que a cicatriz fosse um 'Nós te amamos, filho' dos Malfoy.

"Diz logo, criança," Draco murmurou. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e Gina sorriu um pouco com a afeição que parecia ser detectável na voz dele.

"Como aconteceu?" Ela deixou escapar, arranhando a pele dele de leve com as pontas das unhas.

"Meu pai," ele começou depois de um momento, "sempre anda com uma bengala. Um lixo horrível e ostentoso feito em forma de serpente. Meu pai não precisa de uma bengala, é claro, mas ele gosta de fingir que é um cara frágil para seus inimigos."

"Seu pai tem muitos inimigos?" Gina perguntou.

"O suficiente," Draco disse vagamente. "Ele também é bem paranóico com o mundo; acha que todo mundo está querendo pegá-lo e ele tem que fazer tudo pra proteger o nome da família Malfoy."

"E ele acha que andar com uma bengala vai fazer isso," Gina comentou duvidando.

"Se não vai," Draco disse secamente, "o fato de, no final da bengala, existir uma lâmina afiada com certeza vai ajudar."

"Lâmina afiada?" Gina engoliu em seco.

"Afiada o suficiente para me dar isso," Draco disse, tirando a mão dela de sua cabeça e colocando-a sobre a pele deformada no abdômen.

"Seu _pai_ fez isso com você"? Gina sussurrou, passando o dedo sobre a fina linha.

"Quando eu tinha seis anos," Draco continuou, "nós mantínhamos unicórnios em nossa casa. Ilegalmente, claro, mas eu não sabia na época. Eu os achava lindos, até nomeei meu favorito, mesmo que eles fossem todos iguais. Meu pai sabia que era meu favorito e por causa disso, porque ele queria me dar uma lição sobre o quanto amar coisas era fraco, ele vendeu o unicórnio pra um homem que queria matá-lo para vender o chifre por motivos mágicos e o sangue por motivos medicinais."

"Eu chorei tanto aquele dia. Meu pai gritava pra eu parar, avisava que deveria parar, e eu tentava, de verdade, mas era impossível. Eu não acho que já chorei tanto alguma vez na vida. Eu podia sentir os ossos do meu peito vibrarem, se recusando a ficarem no lugar, e cada vez que eu respirava parecia queimar. Eu tinha seis anos e meu coração estava partido. Memórias da infância normalmente desaparecem, mas eu ainda posso lembrar exatamente o jeito que queimava, o exato tom dos gritos de meu pai."

"Eventualmente, meu pai decidiu me parar de outro modo: me batendo com a maldita bengala. A ferida foi bem profunda e foi a coisa mais estranha: doeu tanto que minhas lágrimas pararam imediatamente. Eu me lembro tão claramente, como eu nunca senti uma dor tão intensa e um choque tão grande ao mesmo tempo e eu não conseguia chorar. Ele fez um feitiço para parar de sangrar, provavelmente para que eu não morresse, mas ele me deixou com cada pingo de dor e com a certeza de que o corte viraria essa cicatriz."

"Mas por quê?" Gina sussurrou espantada, os próprios olhos cheios de água. O coração dela estava doendo por Draco, o garoto que havia sido e o jovem que se tornou que estava contando sua história tão estoicamente, tão sem emoção, salvo as lágrimas que ficavam em seus olhos e nunca caíam.

"Para que eu sempre me lembre o que o amor custa," Draco disse amargamente. "Que nenhum bem viria, só dor. Eu chorei poucas vezes desde aquele dia, e toda vez, a maldita coisa dói e arde. Eu estou certo de que meu pai a fez assim. E é tão irônico que toda vez que eu pensou sobre o maldito dia eu começo a chorar." A voz dele mudou na ultima palavra e ele cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, seu corpo vibrando levemente.

Sem se dar uma chance de reconsiderar, Gina se abaixou e pressionou os lábios contra a fina linha no abdômen de Draco. Leve e gentilmente, ela pressionou beijo após beijo até que havia coberto cada centímetro. Era uma insana, estúpida vontade, ela sabia. Não era como se ela tivesse o poder de curar a ferida que ele carregou por mais de uma década, não tão facilmente, não apenas porque ela o amava tanto que ela estava começando a sentir dor por ele.

Mas talvez, só talvez, poderia _ajudar_. Mesmo só um pouquinho.

Depois de ter visto toda a extensão da cicatriz, ela descansou a bochecha na barriga dele, as lágrimas que ela havia segurado agora molhando sua pele. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo e então ela o sentiu puxando seus ombros para cima. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar se estava tudo bem, ou se desculpar pelo comportamento, ou respirar, ele a puxou contra si e pressionou seus lábios nos dela desesperadamente.

Primeiro o superior, depois o lábio inferior foram sugados para sua boca e ele os beijava faminto. As mãos dele cavavam nas costas do casaco emprestado como se ele fosse morrer se não pudesse tocá-la. E ela se viu o beijando tão desesperadamente quanto ele, as próprias mãos procurando por pele, passando por seu cabelo, aprendendo que beijá-lo daquela maneira fazia com que ele quisesse mais, e que beijá-lo daquela maneira e acariciar sua orelha com a ponta do dedo fazia com que ele suspirasse.

Depois de só Deus sabe quando, a sessão amasso deles se acalmou até que os beijos que eles davam não era mais do que lábios se tocando. Gina se deitou na cama e, tomada por alguma força que ela não reconhecia (mas mais tarde suspeitaria que fosse seu coração tirando o centro de lógica de seu cérebro e o tomando para si), puxou Draco para ela, descansando a cabeça dele em seu colo. As mãos dela voltaram a acariciar o cabelo dele enquanto a respiração dele acalmava.

"Você estava certa, criança," ele resmungou, a voz cansada.

"Estava?" Ela murmurou, sentindo sono também.

"Ajuda mesmo dizer em voz alta, não é?"

"Só se você estiver dizendo para a pessoa certa," ela respondeu, mal notando o que dizia.

"E você é a pessoa certa pra mim?" Ele disse, colocando o braço em sua cintura.

"Não sei," ela resmungou, "mas eu sou provavelmente a única boba o bastante para ficar por perto para descobrir."

•‡•‡•‡•

"Não fique evitando a questão, seu bastardo! O que você está fazendo com a minha irmã?!"

Aquilo, Gina decidiu, não era definitivamente a melhor maneira de começar o jantar.

As aulas hoje tinham sido difíceis e Gina tinha passado as últimas horas na biblioteca tentando encontrar o material exato para sua pesquisa de algo chamado 'televisão' para um trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas. Porque ela tinha novamente acordado envolvida por Draco Malfoy, Gina não estava sendo capaz de se concentrar em nada do jeito que deveria. Adicionado ao quão difícil estava sendo evitar Rony e Harry (que pareciam estar em _todos os lugares_ na maldita escola) e Gina estava perto de ter um ataque de algum tipo.

Ah, mas a noite passada tinha sido adorável. Eles haviam acordado antes da manhã e, ainda movida pela confiança que Draco pôs nela, Gina decidiu contar alguns de seus segredos.

E então ela falou sobre seu pai ter sido despedido pelo Ministério e como ela sabia que ela devia fazer algo pela família, mesmo que ela fosse a caçula. Gui e Carlinhos estavam fora vivendo seus sonhos, e sonhos eram bons, mas eles não colocavam comida na mesa. Fred e Jorge teriam sorte se não fossem jogados em Azkaban por um esquema ou outro e Rony... Bem.

Era por isso, ela disse para ele, que a Ordem era tão importante -- ser aceita entre eles era como ter nascido com dinheiro. Dava todos os privilégios que o nome Malfoy dava e poderia ser facilmente a distinção entre morte e vida na família dela.

Draco estava quieto, só a ouvindo falar, e então finalmente, tudo que ele disse foi, "estou feliz em poder ajudar."

O que foi certamente bom e certo, mas Gina começou a ficar absolutamente louca tentando descobrir o que tinha _significado_.

O jantar tinha sido a única coisa normal em seu confuso dia. Sentando a devorando a ótima comida de sempre que os elfos domésticos haviam preparado a fez agüentar a horrível aula dupla de poções e a aula sem fim do professor Bins. Se ela não podia ter Draco Malfoy a amando de volta, então por Deus, ela deveria ter meia dúzia de bolinhos.

Mas o belo plano estava para ser quebrado pelas três pessoas que ela havia evitado todo o dia: Rony, Harry e Draco.

Não era como se ela estivesse realmente evitando Draco; era só que ela não tinha idéia do que dize a ele e estava morrendo de medo do que ele poderia dizer. Ela se sentiu próxima dele aquela noite, mais próxima do que ela jamais esteve com alguém. Ele havia a deixado ver uma parte de si que ele mantinha guardado a sete chaves normalmente e ela estava honrada com a confiança que ele tinha nela.

Ao menos, aquele foi seu primeiro pensamento. Tendo sido deixada sozinha com seu cérebro o dia todo fez com que ela se perguntasse se ela não estava achando que estava pensando mais do que a verdade. Draco poderia ver ela muito bem como nada mais do que um ouvido conveniente, alguém que, como sua 'escrava', seria uma pessoa segura a confiar. Obviamente, ela não ia sair contando os segredos dele com o risco dele poder sair contando os dela. E pelo amasso – ele _era_ um garoto de dezessete anos.

"Eu diria que isso é entre eu e sua _irmã_, Weasley," Draco disse em uma voz baixa e perigosa. Gina se assustou ao escutá-la. Ela também se assustou ao ver o jeito que Rony prendeu Draco a parede pelo pescoço.

"Rony," Harry disse calmamente, "seria bom se você respirasse um pouco."

"Profundamente," Hermione cortou, "Rony, deixe-o ir antes que você o mate enforcado!"

"Minha irmã não tem voltado para a sala comunal por duas noites seguidas agora," Rony disse entre os dentes, "e a última pessoa com quem ela foi vista foi esse idiota miserável aqui. Agora ele vai me dizer o que ele tem feito com ela e então poderemos _ajudá-la_, ou eu vou matá-lo."

"Eu não fiz nada com ela," Draco murmurou, tentando alcançar a varinha. Rony foi mais rápido e Gina estava momentaneamente impressionada pela força do irmão. É claro que ele parecia estar sendo predominantemente motivado por insanidade e raiva, então deve ter tido algo a ver.

"Rony, pára!" Gina gritou, passando pela multidão que estava ali assistindo Rony Weasley atacar Draco Malfoy.

"Gin!" Rony gritou feliz. "Aí está você. O que ele fez com você, Gin? É algum tipo de feitiço que fez você esquecer de colocar suas roupas antes de sair do castelo?"

"Pelo amor de Deus," Gina murmurou, andando até os dois garotos. Ela tirou os dedos de Rony do pescoço de Draco e os separou. Draco estava respirando agradecido e Rony parecia quase ir atacar ele novamente por respirar alto demais. "O que começou isso?"

"Nada!" Draco falou. "Seu irmão idiota me atacou sem nenhuma provocação--"

"Você fez algo com a minha irmã!" Rony gritou.

"Eu garanto a você, Weasley, qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito com a sua irmã foi porque ela queria que eu fizesse," Draco disse safadamente.

"Ah, pare de provocá-lo," Gina murmurou cansada para Draco.

"Mas é tão fácil," Draco respondeu com um sorriso.

"Se você a tocou, eu vou te matar," Rony ameaçou.

"Quero ver você tentar," Draco disse perigosamente, "quando você não me pegar de surpresa, seu covarde."

"Sai da frente, Gin," Rony disse nervoso.

"Não," Gina disse firmemente.

Rony olhou confuso. "Não?"

"Não," Gina afirmou. "Eu não vou sair da frente para que vocês dois possam tentar se matar. Eu--" Ela parou, ela esteve a um segundo de dizer 'eu amo vocês demais para isso' antes de pensar melhor.

"Sai da frente, Gin," Draco disse firmemente. "É uma ordem," ele adicionou, alto o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse.

"Não," Gina disse teimosamente, virando-se para Draco.

"Ótimo," Draco falou, "do jeito difícil então." Ele puxou sua varinha, murmurou '_Wingardium Leviosa_' e Gina se viu fora do caminho, a esquerda da briga.

"Agora, Weasley," Draco continuou, indicando a varinha, "vamos tentar nos matar como pessoas civilizadas."

"Ah, chega," Hermione declarou, pegando sua própria varinha. Parecendo resignado, Harry fez o mesmo ao lado dela. "Você pega seu melhor amigo idiota," ela instruiu, e pelo tom dela, você nunca acreditaria que Rony era o melhor amigo de Hermione também.

"Ah, que beleza," Harry murmurou pra si mesmo, "quando ele ganha os últimos duzentos pontos para Grifinória que nos faz ganhar a copa das casas ele é _seu_ melhor amigo; quando ele está agindo estupidamente ele é _meu_ melhor amigo. Eu não quero fazer isso dessa vez, ele fica chateado comigo por semanas."

"Vocês dois ficaram em cantos separados até que a professora McGonagall chegue para ajeitar as coisas," Hermione disse claramente, "ou nós vamos ser forçados a petrificá-los."

"Você não pode nos petrificar," Rony disse, rindo de Hermione. "É contra as regras da escola."

Hermione o petrificou. "_Hogwarts: Uma História_, página duzentos e trinta e nova, parágrafo oito: 'Os Monitores Chefes tem permissão de quebrar as leis tradicionais em ordem de colocar a escola e seus alunos em seu caminho.'"

"Eu realmente preciso ler esse livro um dia," Rony resmungou, tentando mover seus braços.

"Não preciso fazer nada com você, né?" Harry perguntou a Draco.

"Estou bem," Draco afirmou, guardando a varinha. "Bem decente não tentar me petrificar, Potter."

"Eu não sou Monitor Chefe, sou?" Harry disse com um sorriso.

"Ah, Rony," Gina suspirou, encarando o irmão de onde estava no ar. "Você simplesmente não sabe quando parar."

"Ele fez algo com você, Gin," Rony insistiu.

"Não, Rony," Gina disse cansada, "ele não fez nada."

Alguma coisa na voz dela deve ter penetrado no cérebro de Rony, porque ele tomou uma cara chocada e ficou assim por muito tempo, como se ele fosse feito de pedra. Machucava Gina vê-lo daquele jeito, mas ela supôs que era melhor do que ter Rony correndo pelo castelo, desafiando Draco para duelos por coisas que ele não tinha feito.

A professora McGonagall chegou um momento depois e soltou um grito de ultraje ao ver tudo. Ela tirou Gina do teto e descongelou Rony, ordenando que Draco fosse a sala de Dumbledore para pegar sua detenção.

Gina encontrou essa oportunidade para fugir.

•‡•‡•‡•

Mas parecia que a fuga de Gina da insanidade não teve tanto sucesso quanto ela esperava, porque ela não andou nem 50 metros antes de ouvir Draco chamando seu nome.

"Que?" Ela perguntou fraca, virando-se para ela.

"Você tinha ido embora quando eu acordei essa manhã," ele disse, e ela podia jurar que ele parecia machucado.

"Eu tinha uma aula mais cedo," Gina mentiu. No fundo, ela mal podia mentir para ele aquele momento; _no fundo_, ela mal podia amá-lo, mas ela não tinha muito controle sobre aquilo, e ela _podia_ sair da cama.

"Eu senti sua falta," ele disse suavemente, então, notando o que tinha dito, olhou para o chão. "Quero dizer... é bom. Ter alguém ao seu lado quando você acorda. Eu nunca… tive isso antes."

"Nem eu," ela confessou suavemente também. "E é. Bom, quero dizer. Ter alguém." _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_. "Você não deveria deixar Rony te provocar daquele jeito," ela soltou. "Ele só vai te dar problema e vocês têm feito um bom trabalho se evitando o ano todo."

"Bom, é, seu irmão não gosta que você passe tanto tempo comigo," Draco disse rudemente. Então, sua expressão suavizou e ele a olhou nos olhos. "E eu não posso dizer que ele está errado."

"Do que você está falando?" Gina perguntou, suspeitando de algo.

"Deus sabe o quanto me dói dizer isso," Draco disse com um suspiro, "mas seu irmão tem um ponto. Eu não sou exatamente bom pra você, Gina. Eu não sou bom nem pra mim mesmo, mas eu não posso me livrar de mim."

"Rony não diz o que devo fazer," Gina declarou irritada, "e ele certamente não diz quem são meus amigos."

"É isso que eu sou?" Draco perguntou curiosamente. "Seu amigo?"

Gina corou um pouco. "Claro que é," ela murmurou. "O que mais?"

"Mestre?" Draco perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. "Bastardo do mal? Bobo infeliz?"

Novamente, Gina corou enquanto ele lembrava os nomes que ela bordou nos casacos. "Eu estava brava--"

"Você tinha o direito de estar," Draco interrompeu. "Foi uma coisa boba de se fazer, mas eu não pude me segurar. Você claramente não queria fazer nada pra mim." Os dois sorriram um pouco. "E eu estou começando a pensar que você estava certa. Ser amigos," ele disse vagarosamente, como se não acreditasse que aquela fosse a palavra certa, "vai te causar problemas, com sua família, com seus outros amigos--"

"E essa decisão quem faz sou eu," Gina disse nervosa. "Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de escolher com quem eu passo meu tempo, muito obrigada."

"É mesmo?" Draco perguntou levemente. "Porque do jeito que eu vejo, eu estive forçando você a ficar por perto, te forçando a fazer todas as... coisas... que nós fizemos. Não com um feitiço, mas você não pode dizer que poderia recusar."

"Não é assim, de verdade," Gina negou.

"Ótimo," Draco disse, abanando uma mão, "parte do tempo você deve sentir pena de mim também, mas--"

"Você está errado," ela insistiu, "Draco, não é assim!"

"Eu sou um bastardo frio e miserável," Draco continuou, inatingível, "sempre fui, provavelmente sempre serei. O quão baixa sua auto-estima deve ser para ficar por perto por tanto tempo, com Ordem ou sem--"

"Eu não tenho baixa auto-estima," Gina gritou, a voz fina com sentimento, "eu fico tanto tempo por perto porque eu estou apaixonada por você, seu infeliz!"

Devia haver algum tipo de eco no corredor, porque Gina tinha certeza de que sua declaração estava repetindo em seus ouvidos, várias e várias vezes. Draco estava a encarando como se ela tivesse ficado louca e ela não estava tão certa do contrario. O que a possuiu para simplesmente _dizer_ aquilo daquele jeito? A boca dele estava abrindo e fechando como um peixe extremamente confuso, e ela queria retirar suas palavras, ela tentou, mas não podia fazer suas cordas vocais funcionarem. Qualquer momento agora, o horror e o choque de sua admissão desapareceria e ele diria o quão estúpida ele achava que ela era. Qualquer momento...

"Sr. Malfoy!" A professora McGonagall cortou do outro lado do corredor. Draco não tirou os olhos de Gina. "A não ser que você queira passar as próximas _quatro_ horas em detenção, você vai se mover nesse instante. Srta. Weasley, acredito que você tenha lição de casa para fazer."

Ainda assim, Draco não tirou os olhos de Gina, e Gina não estava nem perto de lembrar como conseguir falar.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall disse ameaçadora, "não me faça ir até aí."

Engolindo uma vez, demoradamente, Draco se virou e foi embora.

•‡•‡•‡•


	10. Capítulo 8: Sim, Nós Não Temos Bananas

**Capítulo 8: Sim, Nós Não Temos Bananas**

•‡•‡•‡•

Sentindo-se muito rejeitada, e não tendo razões para continuar evitando agora que as coisas já tinham se encerrado com Rony, Gina se dirigiu à sala comunal da Grifinória, determinada e tomar um bom banho.

Seu plano foi arruinado uma vez que ela chegou à sala comunal e encontrou Hermione esperando por ela.

"Eu não vou julgar," Hermione disse firmemente, "mesmo que _seja_ Draco Malfoy. Eu só quero ter certeza de que você não está fazendo um erro."

"Você não precisa preocupar," Gina disse com um suspiro, "porque eu não poderia ter feito erro maior do que eu acabei de fazer." Ela se jogou no sofá ao lado de Hermione.

"Ah Deus," Hermione disse preocupada, "o que você fez?" Gina pôde ouvir o 'agora' no final da frase, mas Hermione era muito gentil para dizê-lo.

"Eu disse que o amo," Gina disse, e explodiu em lágrimas.

"Ah, Gin," Hermione disse docemente, batendo desajeitada nas costas da outra garota. Gina notou que Hermione não estava inteiramente confortável com amostras físicas de afeição, antes provado com Harry. No começo, era como assistir dois porcos espinhos tentando ficar junto sem se espetar. Eles superaram isso, claro, e agora era quase doentio o jeito que eles se comportavam, mas eram momentos como esse, com Hermione batendo desajeitada nas costas de Gina, que ela se lembrava o quanto sua amiga não ficava confortável com a interação humana normal.

"Ele disse algo maldoso?" Hermione perguntou amigavelmente.

"Não," Gina fungou. "Ele não teve chance de dizer nada. Ele só me encarou em total choque por um momento, e então a professora McGonagall fez ele ir pra detenção."

Hermione pareceu confusa. "Ele não disse nada?"

"Ele deve achar que eu sou uma estúpida," Gina chorou. "_Você_ deve achar que eu sou estúpida! Eu sei que _Rony_ acha que sou estúpida!"

"Ninguém acha que você é estúpida," Hermione disse firmemente. "Nós só estamos preocupados com você, só isso."

"Bom, vocês não tem com o que se preocupar agora," Gina disse firme, "porque depois do que eu disse, Draco Malfoy provavelmente não vai chegar nem 10 metros perto de mim, com barganha ou sem barganha."

"Sim, eu queria te perguntar sobre isso," Hermione disse, "que barganha é essa que você estava falando?"

Gina estreitou os olhos suspeitando. "Como assim, você queria me perguntar sobre isso?"

Corando um pouco, Hermione ergueu os ombros. "Bom, você e Malfoy não estavam realmente tentando ficar quietos e eu meio que ouvi o começo da conversa de vocês. Mas Harry me puxou antes da sua declaração, lembrando que não era muito legal ficou ouvindo as conversas alheias." Hermione se mexeu um pouco. "Você pensaria que ele e Malfoy não eram inimigos os últimos sete anos, com a quantidade de coisas que Harry o deixa fazer."

"Eu não posso falar sobre isso," Gina disse ao final. "Eu não estou autorizada."

"Malfoy não te deixa--"

"Não Draco," Gina corrigiu. "Nem tudo é sobre Draco Malfoy. _Eu_ não posso falar sobre isso por outro motivo que eu não posso contar."

Apertando os lábios, Hermione afirmou com a cabeça resignada. "Tudo bem então. Você tem certeza?"

"Positivo."

"Então eu suponho que nós tenhamos uma última coisa pra discutir."

"Nós temos?" Gina perguntou confusa.

"Minha suspeita é que Draco Malfoy não é tão indiferente a você quanto você pensa," Hermione falou, "e devido ao quão ridiculamente apaixonada por ele você está, eu acho que alguma precaução viria em boa hora."

"Precaução," Gina disse devagar.

"Uma invenção trouxa," Hermione disse com um sorriso, "que a comunidade bruxo nunca aceitou, mas também nunca encontrar um substituto, tanto por falta de tentar ou por algum meio de forçar a castidade até o casamento." Hermione puxou uma pequena caixa de dento da mochila.

"O que é isso?" Gina sussurrou.

"Elas se chamam camisinhas," Hermione disse, colocando a caixa no colo de Gina, "e elas existem para garantir que, caso as coisas fujam de controle com Malfoy, não arruíne o resto da sua vida."

"O que... o que elas _fazem_?" Gina perguntou. "Você a engole?"

"Não," Hermione disse gentilmente. "Elas... bom, elas são pra ele. Você... isso é..." Agora, Hermione estava corando furiosamente. "Tem instruções dentro," ela resmungou, abrindo a caixa e dando um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado para Gina.

Gina começou a ler rapidamente, o vermelho em suas bochechas aumentando até que ficar mais forte que seus cabelos. Hermione tentou olhar para qualquer lugar menos para Gina.

"Hermione," Gina sibilou, escandalizada, "Isso não é... digo, você não acha que é meio cedo demais?"

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que é cedo demais?"

"Eu não sei!" Gina explodiu. "Eu nem ao menos sei como ele se sente—"

"Eu não estou lhe dando isso por causa de como ele se sente," Hermione disse firmemente. "É como você se sente que me preocupa. Alem do quê, precaução nunca vem cedo demais."

"Hermione, eu não posso," Gina disse, as bochechas corando ainda mais. "Eu não posso... Draco não iria... iria?"

"Harry usa," Hermione afirmou quieta.

"Mas Harry... Digo, ele cresceu entre trouxas, não é? Então isso não era um conceito estranho pra ele..."

"Uma vez que você explicar para Draco que isso praticamente garante que você não vai engravidar, ele vai usar," Hermione disse firmemente.

"Como eu... quero dizer, eu só jogo a coisa nele e falo pra ele colocar antes de vir pra cama?" Gina perguntou, sentindo que a conversa inteira mudou.

"Pode ser," Hermione disse vagarosamente, "ou você pode fazer com que colocá-la seja parte da... diversão," ela disse finalmente, depois de procurar pela palavra certa.

"Parte da diversão," Gina repetiu devagar, contemplando a caixa em suas mãos.

"Você deveria praticar," Hermione disse, "no caso de ele ser um inútil."

Os olhos de Gina pularam. "Praticar?!"

Hermione pareceu confusa por um momento, então balançou a cabeça, fazendo um barulho exasperado no fundo da garganta. "Não _aquilo_ – colocar a camisinha!"

"Ah!" Gina disse alto, a voz aliviada. "Ah," ela disse de novo, um pouco confusa. "Como?"

"Use isso," Hermione disse, tirando uma banana da mochila. Gina olhou duvidosa, e Hermione ergueu os ombros.

"Só nunca diga a Rony que as deu a você."

•‡•‡•‡•

Dessa vez não foi um feitiço que fechou as cortinas em volta da cama dele, mas uma mão que tremia levemente com o nervosismo da dona. Entrar escondida na masmorra da Sonserina foi mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Uma vez que você sabe a senha, não era tão difícil passar despercebida pela sala comunal. Haviam tantos espaços sombreados que a masmorra poderia ter sido construída para fuga.

E ninguém na casa da Sonserina ia para a cama cedo; ninguém, além de Draco Malfoy.

Draco ainda estava na detenção com a professora McGonagall e Gina se perguntava o que havia a possuído para que fizesse tal coisa. Ela ainda poderia ir embora e ele nunca saberia que ela estivera ali, nunca saberia que ela estivera ali com camisinhas na mochila e quase nenhuma roupa embaixo das vestes.

Durante a conversa com Hermione, durante a hora que ela gastou praticando na banana, Gina percebeu uma coisa: ela queria Draco. Não era exatamente novidade, mas a certeza que tinha chegado a ela era. Havia apenas algumas semanas até o fim das aulas, e quando acabasse, Draco iria embora e ela provavelmente nunca mais o veria de novo. Essa idéia era inconcebível e forçava Gina a aceitar a verdade que a assustava: ela o queria e não se importava se ele a amava ou não. Ela só queria abraçá-lo; queria pertencer a ele, mesmo só por um momento. De outro jeito, ela sempre olharia pra isso, a primeira vez que ela esteve apaixonada, com nada além de arrependimento; e o sentimento que ela sentia, a honestidade desesperada de seu amor merecia mais.

Mas isso significava que ela deveria esperar exatamente onde estava, com todo o tempo do mundo para pensar melhor e duvidar de tudo em sua cabeça. Será que ele iria querê-la? Questão estúpida, já que ele era um adolescente e ela era uma garota a disposição. Mas ele _a _queria como mais do que só um corpo quente e disposto? Gina pensou que talvez ele gostasse dela um pouquinho. Ele estava definitivamente atraído por ela, mas Gina tinha a impressão que ele não queria estar. Ele a beijava até perder o fôlego e depois ficava distante, às vezes até bravo.

Certamente, ele era um bastardo temperamental. Gina sentiu os lábios se curvarem levemente. Algumas semanas atrás, aquele pensamento teria sido cheio da malicia que sua família tinha contra os Malfoy por todos esse anos. Agora, era quase gentil. Ela conhecia Draco agora, o conhecia além da voz arrastada pelos corredores ou a interminável guerra com Rony. Ele era mimado e arrogante e podia ser bem frio; mas ele também era engraçado, leal, intenso com as coisas que importavam pra ele e muito carinhoso. E ele também era muito, muito gentil com ela.

Seguindo esse pensamento, se ouviu o som de passos atrás da cortina. Gina prendeu a respiração, esperando que não fosse um dos outros garotos Sonserinos indo dormir; esperando que fosse, porque ela não acreditava que estava preparada para encarar Draco. Os passos se aproximaram da cama devagar, então pareceu parar e ela sabia que ele tinha percebido que ela estava esperando por ele. Um minuto que parecia sem fim passou, então as cortinas se abriram e um relance de sua face ficou visível pra ela, sombreada pela luz fraca do quarto.

Depois de um momento de indecisão, Draco subiu na cama, deixando a cortina cair atrás dele. O olhar dele se encontrou com o dela, os dois sentados, separados por alguns centímetros. Gina esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele só a encarava, como se não tivesse certeza que deveria acreditar que ela era real. Finalmente, com o suspense quase a asfixiando, Gina abriu a boca.

"Draco--"

Ele colocou seus dedos nos lábios dela e balançou a cabeça levemente. A mão dele moveu até seu queixo, com o dedão acariciando seu lábio inferior com ávida gentileza. Depois de um momento, ele trouxe a outra mão até a face de Gina, seus dedos traçando e memorizando o contorno de seus lábios.

"Você não é mais minha escrava," ele disse calmamente, sua voz baixa e rouca, como se o ato de falar fosse incrivelmente difícil.

Ela entendeu perfeitamente o que ele estava dizendo, e era como se um enorme peso tivesse sido levantado de seus ombros. Ele percebeu por que ela estava ali, entendeu o que ela estava com tanto medo de dizer. E ele estava dando a decisão a ela, tendo certeza que ela sabia que isso não era algo que a Ordem esperava que eles fizessem. Isso seria sobre eles, sobre o que eles queriam.

"Draco," ela murmurou de novo, e ele balançou a cabeça, trazendo-a mais perto dele.

"Beije-me, criança," ele disse baixo, e soou como uma ordem, mas seus olhos cinzas estavam implorando.

Só querendo isso, Gina se aproximou e pressionou os lábios aos dele, seus braços envolvendo o pescoço de Draco, e a boca dele na dela era xadrez bruxo e sapos de chocolate e chuva e aula dupla de poções sendo cancelada. A língua dele pressionou seus lábios e ela os abriu pra ele, os dedos escorregando pelo fino cabelo em um esforço vão de memorizar cada fio.

Eles trocaram mais e mais beijos, longos beijos viciosos atrás de longos beijos viciosos. As mãos de Gina se moveram para a gravata em suas vestes, a soltando antes de voltar à atenção para as vestes que Draco usava. Ela partiu beijo tempo o suficiente para tirar a casaco dele, então começou a trabalhar na gravata.

"Espera," ele resmungou, pegando as mãos dela com as suas. Ele trouxe cada uma até sua boca, beijando cada junta.

"Por que?" Ela perguntou, sem ar.

"Eu não posso fazer nenhuma promessa," ele disse numa voz que deixava transparecer o volume de dor que tal admissão causava a ele.

"Eu não quero promessas," ela sussurrou, puxando uma das mãos para acariciar o lado da face dele.

"Você as merece," ele insistiu rouco. "Eu não sou do tipo nobre, e eu apreciaria você não rejeitasse os poucos momentos em que sou."

"Se eu quisesse um garoto nobre, eu não iria procurá-lo na Sonserina, iria?" Ela disse ironicamente, dando um beijo no canto da boca dele. Porque ela podia, ela queria experimentar a pele ali.

Draco pegou suas duas mãos firmemente de novo e a empurrou longe o suficiente para poder olhar em seus olhos. "Você não procurou, ponto final." Ele disse rudemente. "Você não deveria--"

"Te amar?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa. Lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos e ela não lutou contra as mãos em seu pulso. Ela podia ver o quão vulnerável ela estava para ele; ela sabia o quão pequena ela sentia perto dele. Ainda assim, ela não estava com medo. O jeito que ele segurava seus pulsos era firme, mas em nenhuma maneira dolorosa. Draco Malfoy, o proeminente 'bad boy' de Hogwarts, era a única pessoa que já havia feito a respiração de Gina acelerar, o coração parecer agitado e parado ao mesmo tempo, e a mente descansar em um momento, contente de poder saber o que fosse sobre ele.

As palavras dela pareciam ter encaixado sobre ele como um cobertor de criança, e ele observou seus olhos cuidadosamente, medindo, ela tinha certeza, o quanto ela estava falando a verdade. As pessoas diziam coisas para Draco toda hora sem significá-las, sem qualquer tipo de sentimento genuíno para dar base. O amor de seu pai era do tipo maldoso, tirando tudo que havia de humano em Draco, deixando apenas sangue e cicatriz, amargura e crueldade, suas únicas armas contra o que a vida tinha para oferecer. Os amigos de Draco eram falsos e, pelo que Gina sabia, ele nunca tinha tido uma namorada séria. Haveria alguém que o amava, não porque tinha que amar, mas só porque ele era Draco?

"É isso que eu não deveria fazer?" Ela continuou, uma lágrima descendo pela bochecha. "Porque se é, eu falhei miseravelmente." Ela soluçou, e as mãos dele soltaram seus pulsos até que seu dedão estava apenas acariciando gentilmente um ponto em pequenos círculos que coincidiam com a aceleração de seu coração.

"Eu também," ele murmurou, e então ele a beijou, ou talvez ela o beijou, ou talvez eles se encontraram no meio, ela não tinha certeza, mesmo dias depois enquanto ela recontava todo o incidente em seu diário, ela não conseguia lembrar quem se moveu primeiro. Não importava realmente; no final, a única coisa que importava era o beijo em si e como ele continuou; como ficou gentil e tempestuoso, ficou leve, depois forte, a maneira em que ele encontrou seu caminho para a alma dela até que ela sentiu uma parte de si se perder, perdida para ele pra sempre.

•‡•‡•‡•


	11. Capítulo 9: Rios Congelados

**Capítulo 9: Rios Congelados**

•‡•‡•‡•

"Esse é nosso inverno e somos rios congelados;

Muita sabedoria foi consumida em chama;

Quando eu era inocente;

Mágica o seu nome clama" – Fred Johnston

•‡•‡•‡•

_O céu estava escuro, como a água ficava quando havia algo errado com o ecossistema. Não estava cinza, quando como antes das tempestades, ou azul claro como no verão; era uma massa verde-azul-cinza escura que sussurrava duelos mágicos e acontecimentos sombrios._

_E então o céu clareou, a escuridão dando lugar ao vermelho do fogo de milhares de dragões que jogavam suas cabeças para trás e urravam pela noite. Queimava e queimava até que uma grande nuvem veio do nada e expulsou o céu de fogo._

_Então, o céu estava negro, não obscuro, mas o tipo de negro calmo que sempre vinha antes do amanhecer; logo antes do dia nascer novamente._

"_É isso então?" Ela perguntou a ele. Eles estavam nus de novo, o queixo dela apoiado no tórax dele para que ela pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. A cicatriz no abdômen dele havia sumido; parecia só uma mancha agora._

"_O que mais há de ser?" Ele perguntou, e eles estavam encarando um campo de cinzas, os restos daquilo que tinha queimado quando o céu estava se limpando._

"_Meus pais nunca vão entender isso," ela declarou finalmente._

"_Fodam-se eles," ele anunciou, e antes que ela pudesse censurá-lo, ele trouxe sua boca a dela e a beijou profundamente. Ele a beijou até que o sol saísse e as cinzas e chamas se transformassem em nada e quando ela abriu os olhos ele tinha ido embora e ela estava vestida de preto, parada em frente a um túmulo. Ela leu 'Malfoy' chorava e tudo isso parecia terrivelmente importante, mas essa memória desaparecia e ela já estava tendo problemas em se lembrar dele, mas ela se lembrava de seus olhos, sabia que eles eram cinzas; cinzas e tormentos e as últimas cosas que ela queria ver antes de morrer._

•‡•‡•‡•

Por um momento, Gina não podia lembrar onde estava. Piscando os olhos lentamente, ela viu o verde aveludado em volta de si, sentiu o peso de um braço sobre seu quadril, e pensou, _Draco_. Um vago sentido de inquietude a tomou, um resto de razão flutuando em seu subconsciente, mas depois de um momento, aquilo também passou, e com ela sobrou somente a batalha para acordar.

Enquanto ela lutava para se livrar do sono, ela se lembrou da tempestade e da insistência de Draco para que ela ficasse; se perguntou se havia chovido na noite passada de novo. Ela notava seu corpo ficar leve e pesado, cansado e revigorado, vibrando e parado, tudo ao mesmo tempo, Draco deitado ao seu lado pressionou um beijo contra seu ombro e Gina lembrou de tudo.

_Beijemeteamotempestadeestouchorandoshhcriançateamoteamoteamo_

De repente, tudo era muito – o jeito que ela sentia o braço dele, o que jeito que ela tinha o sentido – AhDeusahDeusahDeus – o que ela estava pensando noite passada? Ela tinha ficado louca? Com certeza ela tinha alguma cosa. Talvez ela precisava passar uma temporada em St. Mungos porque havia algo muito errado com ela, já que ela tinha aberto seu corpo e coração para Draco Malfoy e--

--tinha ele falado, na maneira mais vaga possível, que a amava?

"Está acordada, criança?" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, a respiração dele contra a pele dela no jeito mais delicioso.

Querendo dizer 'Bom dia' ou algo em resposta, ela ficou chocada quando a única frase que saiu de sua boca foi um desesperado, "Você me ama?"

Ele tencionou o corpo. "Quê?" Ele perguntou em um tom cauteloso.

Fechando os olhos, Gina se virou até que pode ver a face dele. Sem abrir os olhos, ela perguntou novamente, "Você me ama?"

Ele ainda estava tenso, e ela demorou um momento para perceber que a tensão vinha do fato de que ele estava tentando não rir da cara dela. Arregalando os olhos, ela o estapeou, pesadamente, no peito.

"Não é engraçado!" Ela disse com o sussurro mais alto que podia.

"É sim," ele disse divertido, "o jeito que você falou... sua cara..."

"Pára!" Ela insistiu, tentando não rir.

"Garota boba," ele murmurou, um segundo antes de beijá-la, roubando sua irritação e seu fôlego. As mãos dele nas costas dela e em seu cabelo eram gentis, e ela segurou um soluço quando o sentiu tremer.

Suas pálpebras se fecharam e o fundo de sua garganta ardeu com a emoção. Ela não esperava que ele respondesse, que lhes desse as palavras. Uma parte dela acreditava que ele a amava. Ele certamente a segurava como se amasse. E tinha o jeito como ele a beijava, como se ele não pudesse tolerar o pensamento de não poder tocá-la, como se ela fosse o ar e água para ele. E havia um desespero silencioso nele que a assustava verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde que se associou a Draco Malfoy: não havia nenhuma tempestade lá fora, então o que Draco tinha para temer?

Um nó se formou em seu peito e estava empurrado seu coração, fazendo o doer com o conhecimento que ela não tinha. Se o jeito que Draco a segurava era uma indicação, ele sentia aquilo também. Na noite passada, ele disse ser incapaz de fazer qualquer promessa, e ela não tinha ligado, não queria nada a não ser estar com ele completamente, mesmo que fosse só por uma note. Mas agora, sabendo como poderia ser entre eles, ela ficou ambiciosa. Ela não queria desistir dele, nunca, mas não sabia como trazer o assunto à tona. Se essa seria a única manhã em que eles acordariam juntos, ela deveria ser perfeita.

"Que dia é hoje?" Ela sussurrou no quieto casulo que haviam construído em volta de si.

"Sábado," ele respondeu, suas testas se encostando levemente.

"Sem aulas," ela declarou com um sorriso.

"Sem aulas," ele concordou, e se ela achava que antes havia medo nele, agora ela o sentia triste. Ela também estava criando essa tristeza, e não sabia como combatê-la. Ela só sabia que tinha que tentar.

"Noite passada foi..." o cérebro dela começou a processar enquanto achava as palavras para descrever o que a noite tinha sido pra ela. Adjetivos triviais como 'adorável' e 'maravilhosa' e 'divertida' e 'incrível' passavam por sua mente, mas eram facilmente descartados. Ele tinha se tornado uma _parte _dela aquela noite; como uma garota poderia dizer aquilo apropriadamente?

"Eu nunca..." ele corou um pouco, e ela achou maravilhoso aprender que ele podia corar. "Eu nunca soube que seria assim. Quero dizer, eu sabia que seria ótimo, claro, mas eu nunca tinha notado que... _nós _poderíamos ser ótimos. Juntos. Nunca havia notado o quanto era uma coisa de equipe."

"Nem eu," ela disse suavemente.

"Mesmo?" Ele disse, acariciando-a com as pontas dos dedos. "Eu achava que garotas tinham esse tipo de primeira vez mapeado do começo ao fim como algum tipo de livro perfeito de romance."

"Nós temos," Gina confirmou, sem olhar pra ele. "É só que... você nunca acha que a fantasia é real. Você espera, mas... nunca é tão bom quanto a fantasia. Certamente nunca deveria ser _melhor _que..." Ela começou mordendo o lábio, desejando que não soasse tão inexperiente. Ela queria que fosse bom pra ele, mas ela mal podia colocar juntas as palavras para dizer o que tinha sido pra ela.

"Melhor, hein?" Ele disse, parecendo infinitamente feliz consigo mesmo.

Incapaz de resistir, ela rolou os olhos. "Sim, Draco, você é um Deus do sexo, você me pirou e..."

O sorriso vagarosamente deixou sua face e ela deu um profundo suspiro. "E eu nunca mais serei a mesma. Feliz?"

"Na verdade, sim," ele respondeu sério. "Acho que pela primeira vez na vida, eu estou."

O ambiente em volta deles se tornou divertido, e Gina recebeu isso feliz. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ela beijou a ponta de seu nariz e então a curva de seu queixo.

"Aposto que eu consigo fazer você um pouquinho mais feliz," ela sussurrou.

"Aposto que eu nunca apostaria contra você," ele disse enquanto as mãos dela iam por baixo dos lençóis até sua cintura.

Mais tarde, enquanto eles deitavam quietos, um sentimento de temor se apossou dela.

"Vai ser sempre assim?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela não podia ver a face dele, mas ela sentiu o sorriso nas palavras. "Eu vou ter que prestar mais atenção da próxima vez."

•‡•‡•‡•

"Gina, você está... pulando?" Uma garota do quinto ano perguntou enquanto ela deixava a sala comunal da Grifinória.

"Se eu estou," Gina gritou por cima do ombro enquanto a Mulher Gorda fechava o buraco do retrato, "eu mereci!"

Cantarolando, Gina seguiu para a biblioteca. Ela tinha que por os estudos em dia para um teste do Professor Bins na segunda-feira, e depois disso, ela encontraria Draco perto do lago.

Ambos tinham sido contra deixar o calor e segurança da cama dele mais cedo, mas o pensamento de serem descobertos por um bando de sonserinos babões os motivou. Eles trocaram uma dúzia de beijos enquanto se vestiam e ela teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para deixá-lo.

A biblioteca estava lotada (N.I.E.M.s começavam segunda) de alunos do sétimo ano. Uma mesa de corvinais que aparentavam estar lá o dia todo, com sanduíches meio comidos espalhados pelos livros. Gina encontrou uma mesa vazia na esquina, colocou sua mochila em uma cadeira e foi procurar pelos livros da lista de Bins.

Ela estava estudando havia meia hora quando alguém cutucou seu ombro.

"Esse assento está vazio?" Kyle McGraw perguntou, um pequeno sorriso de esperança em sua face.

"Está agora," Gina respondeu, genuinamente feliz por vê-lo. Ou talvez ela só estava genuinamente feliz no geral hoje.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que as coisas estão normais entre a gente," ele disse enquanto se sentava. "Eu odiaria se houvesse qualquer tipo de... estranheza."

"Não há," Gina assegurou, "desde que concordemos em ser só amigos."

"Verdade absoluta e sem brincadeirinhas," Kyle concordou. "Além do que, você conseguiu a ultima mesa vazia daqui." Eles trocaram sorrisos e Kyle começou a arrumar seu material de estudo. Eles leram em silencio por alguns minutos até que Gina sentiu alguém se aproximar.

Gina olhou para cima e encontrou uma garota adorável em sua frente. "Você não está atrasada, eu cheguei mais cedo," ela ouviu Kyle falar. "Gina, essa é Lysandra Burns, Lys, essa é Gina Weasley."

"Oi," Gina disse, sorrindo com o jeito que Lysandra colocava uma mão de maneira possessiva no ombro de Kyle, enquanto a outra tentava achar algo na mochila. Gina reconhecia Lysandra agora; ela era uma Lufa-Lufa, também no sexto ano, que tinha a maioria das matérias de Kyle. Os Lufa-Lufas e Grifinórios só dividiam uma aula juntos esse ano – a do Professor Bins. "Veio estudar até seu cérebro falhar?"

"Esperançosamente nada tão drástico," Lysandra disse, tirando triunfantemente uma pena de sua mochila e sentando ao lado de Kyle. "Eu só estou estudando o suficiente pra passar." Ela fez um gesto de 'ah sim' com as mãos. "O motivo pelo qual eu estava atrasada é que não puder perder o show durante o almoço."

"Que show?" Gina perguntou curiosa.

"Aquela nova garota, Ezra Qualquercoisa? Ela e Simas Finnigan tiveram uma briga estranha no corredor durante o almoço."

"Sobre o que?" Agora, Gina estava preocupada com a amiga.

"Não sei," Lysandra disse, desconcertada. "Eles estavam discutindo em sussurros muito altos onde você não pode entender coisa nenhuma, só sabe que é ruim."

"Então o show é o motivo por você estar atrasada," Kyle notou.

"Eu achei que não estava atrasada," Lysandra respondeu com um sorriso. Kyle sorriu de volta e Gina segurou a vontade de virar os olhos. Não era ciúmes – eles davam ânsia.

"Estou surpreso que chegamos aqui," Kyle disse, "com o jeito que esse lugar anda louco."

"Você encontrou outro casal brigando?" Gina perguntou.

"Não. Só um maníaco insano," Kyle disse rudemente. "Eu sei que ele é... um amigo seu ou algo do tipo, Gin, mas alguém deveria realmente dar um jeito em Draco Malfoy. O cara tem um parafuso solto."

"Você tombou com Draco?" Gina se sentou reta em sua cadeira.

"Mais como ele tombou em mim," Kyle corrigiu. "Ele estava murmurando algo sem fôlego, parecendo com pressa. Mandou eu olhar aonde ia. Me perguntou onde você estava, na verdade. Lhe disse que provavelmente estaria aqui."

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" Gina perguntou estranhando.

"Você está brincando comigo, né?" Kyle disse devagar. "_Todos_ da maldita escola estão aqui, ou estarão antes do fim do dia. Metade tem N.I.E.M.s e N.O.M.s, e a outra metade estão estudando para, o que eu ouvi dizer, as provas finais mais estressantes da história de Hogwarts. Você não ouviu o que todos estão dizendo?"

"Não?" Gina disse inconformada. Pra falar a verdade, a não ser que tenha algo a ver com Draco, ela não tinha ouvido ou se importado ultimamente.

"Todos os professores estão preocupados," Lysandra confidenciou. "Algo vai acontecer. Professor Dumbledore teve um presságio ou algo." Ela suspirou. "Eu realmente espero que o que quer que seja não interfira com a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. A Irlanda tem sérias chances esse ano."

"Não quando a Escócia jogar com eles," Kyle murmurou.

"Você e seu orgulho escocês," Lysandra disse, acenando uma mão. "Eu nem sou irlandesa – eu só torço pro melhor time."

"Ah, fala sério," Kyle disse, "se o Manchester estivesse competindo, você atiraria o apanhador irlandês na frente de um trem."

"Escuta, por que eu não deixo vocês dois em paz," Gina interrompeu, guardando seus livros. Sua mente estava maquinando para tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido com Draco desde que ela o deixou para ele tombar com Kyle. Talvez ele tinha recebido uma coruja de seu pai. Pensando bem, Draco nunca contou a ela o que o incomodava.

"Tem certeza?" Kyle disse em dúvida. "Nós temos muito que estudar para--"

"Positivo," Gina disse com um grande sorriso. "Divirtam-se."

Se apressando para fora da biblioteca, Gina pensou no que Kyle disse para Draco sobre onde ela estava. Será que ele... Será que ele pensou que ela estava encontrando Kyle secretamente? Era ridículo, Draco não era tão inseguro, mas... Se algo estava o incomodando, algo com seu pai, era possível que ele tomasse algo completamente inocente em um escândalo. Outro pensamento ocorreu a ela – e se Draco tinha ido até a biblioteca e visto ela e Kyle juntos?

Ele ficou tão ciumento da última vez, tão irracional. E tinha sido antes deles terem dormido juntos. Apressando o passo, Gina revirou o cérebro tentando descobrir onde Draco poderia ter ido.

•‡•‡•‡•

Uma hora se passou e Gina não estava nem perto de encontrar Draco. Ele não estava na sala comunal da Sonserina ou perto do lago. O campo de Quadribol estava deserto e ela não podia perguntar a qualquer um nos corredores, pois todos estavam na biblioteca. Ela até tinha criado coragem e perguntado ao Professor Snape se ele tinha visto Draco – não, claro, mas ele a olhou suspeitando.

O salão principal estava quase vazio e Gina parou por um momento para comer algo – ela não comia desde o almoço do dia anterior e não seria nada bom se ela desmaiasse. Enquanto estava ali, uma nervosa Corvinal do primeiro ano derramou pudim nas vestes de Gina e esta teve que se segurar para não descontar toda sua preocupação e frustração na pobre garota.

Seguindo para a torre da Grifinória para se trocar, Gina viu Hermione saindo pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, que parecia estar desaparecida.

"Mione," Gina chamou, "segura o quadro!"

Hermione pareceu confusa por um momento, então notou a ausência da Mulher Gorda. "Desculpa," ela murmurou, "estou um pouco distraída, acho."

"Algo a ver com os rumores que eu ouvi sobre os presságios de Dumbledore?" Perguntou Gina.

"Oh céus," Hermione disse arrasada, "já existem rumores?"

"Hermione, esse é o momento em que você deve dizer, 'Que, Gin, acreditando em rumores? Bobeira' e me colocar em meu caminho," Gina disse nervosamente.

"Não é bobeira," disse Hermione miseravelmente. "Mas não é tão grave quanto você imagina."

"Como assim?" Gina perguntou.

"As coisas estão... Linhas estão sendo desenhadas," Hermione disse, perdida nas palavras, algo que nunca acontecia. "As coisas vão ficar mais apertadas, principalmente na escola. Gina, eu não posso conversar agora, estou indo encontrar Harry--"

"Vai," disse Gina. "Desculpa."

"Você vai ver," Hermione disse enquanto percorria o corredor. "Tudo vai acabar bem."

"Vai mesmo?" Gina sussurrou baixinho pra si mesma. Hermione não ouviu, e Gina estava agradecida. Querer ganhar confiança sobre uma situação que você não conhece bem era incrivelmente infantil e Gina gostava de pensar que ela não era mais uma criança.

Quando ela estava entrando pelo buraco do retrato, ela ouviu vozes. Virando-se, ela viu Ezra e Draco andando em sua direção, discutindo sobre algo.

"Eu estou apaixonado por ela," Draco disse, e o coração de Gina pulou em seu peito. Ela podia dizer até o fim que ela não precisava ouvir aquilo dele, que ela podia _sentir_ – mas nada, _nada_ dava aquela sensação de quando ele disse. Ela se sentiu invencível; naquele momento, ela poderia dizer a qualquer um que perguntasse que ela sentia como se pudesse voar.

Era estranho também ouvi-lo dizer aquilo quando ele não sabia que ela estava escutando. Não teria sentido mentir para Ezra, claro -- eles provavelmente só haviam começado aquela conversa porque Draco estava perturbando Ezra para saber onde estava Gina. O olhar no rosto de Ezra era impagável -- como se ela não conseguisse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Gina imaginou que demoraria um pouco para todos se acostumarem. Ezra deveria estar dando um sermão a Draco, avisando-o para não machucar sua amiga.

"Isso é ótimo, Draco," Ezra disse amargamente, "Eu estou feliz por você. Mas não muda porcaria nenhuma."

"Muda _tudo_," Draco insistiu.

"Não muda!" Ezra afirmou teimosamente. "Não mudou nada quando eu me apaixonei, e não muda pra você. Nós estamos presos um com o outro, Malfoy, lamento dizer. A não ser que você queira ser aquele a enfrentar a ira dos _nossos_ pais; só me dê tempo para ir embora, seu trasgo egoísta".

Draco permaneceu horrivelmente calado e sentido, as peças começando a se juntar na mente de Gina, cada uma carregando uma sensação de horror e náusea. Negação deveria ter agido naquele momento, mas Gina não teve o conforto da insensibilidade, ao invés disso, as sensações pularam direto para uma dor inigualável. Ela devia ter soltado um suspiro ou algum outro traidor som de incomodo (_e eu estava tentando ser tão quieta!_), porque Ezra e Draco ambos olharam para ela. Gina notou que Ezra parecia extremamente culpada.

Draco simplesmente parecia triste; o tipo de tristeza que matava um homem em momentos horríveis de agonia, anos antes de o corpo começar a morrer. O rosto dele refletia o mesmo coração partido que Gina sentia-se despedaçando dentro do peito.

Coberta em pudim e miséria, Gina fez a única coisa que pôde:

Ela correu.

•‡•‡•‡•

Ela nunca foi particularmente boa em esportes, nunca o suficiente para agradar as expectativas de sua mãe, Gina sendo a única garota nascida em uma família de meninos. As brincadeiras bruscas de seus irmãos, das quais ela adorava quando criança, não eram mais tão boas agora que ela conhecia as glórias da maquiagem e da moda. Quando sua carta de Hogwarts chegou, Gina já era uma _garota_ em todos os sentidos.

Fazia anos que não corria desse jeito, mas ela correu como se o próprio diabo estivesse a seguindo (_e não estava?_). Seus pulmões já estavam queimando e o lugar parecia borrado. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ela ouviu Draco chamar seu nome; vagamente reconhecendo passos corridos que não eram seus.

De uma coisa ela estava certa: ela não poderia deixar que ele a alcançasse. Se ele fizesse, ele tentaria explicar, e não havia _nada_ a ser dito. Todas as fantasias que tivera estavam despedaçando a cada passo que ela dava. Alguns minutos atrás sua maior preocupação sobre a nova relação era como seus pais levariam a notícia.

Arthur Weasley gritaria. Isso era certo. Molly o calaria, colocaria um braço em volta de Gina e seria bem 'mãe', fazendo perguntas como, 'você tem certeza, querida?' e 'ele é bom suficiente pra você?' o que faria ser pai explodir um 'Céus, não, ele não é! Ele é um Malfoy, não é?' e Gina diria 'Papai, ele não é como o resto deles!' secretamente sabendo que ele era _sim_ igual ao resto deles, com uma grande diferença: ele a amava. Ele realmente, verdadeiramente a amava, mesmo que ele nunca tenha dito a não ser aquela vez, na maneira mais vaga possível. Mas ainda assim, ele a _mostrou_ que a amava, e não era isso mais importante de qualquer forma? Não era daquele tipo de amor que você conseguia sentir nos ossos? O tipo de amor que conquistaria tudo?

"Eu sou tão estúpida." Ela arfou alto quando parou finalmente. Ela havia corrido todo o caminho até o lago e agora estava com água até os joelhos, respirando com dificuldade.

"Você não é estúpida," Draco disse, tentando respirar fundo enquanto se colocava ao seu lado. "Mesmo que quase tenha me dado um ataque cardíaco. Meu Deus, mulher, que feitiço de velocidade é esse?"

"Incrível quão rápido você pode correr com um coração partido, não é?" Ela disse meio histérica.

"Não," ele disse rudemente. "Não diga que seu coração está partido, não pode estar, eu não vou deixar."

"Ele está!" Ela respondeu, se virando para encará-lo. "Está partido em minúsculos pedaços e eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso!" Ela gesticulou abertamente com os braços. "Draco, você está _noivo_!"

"Não é minha culpa!" Ele gritou. "Eu te _disse_ que não podia prometer nada, eu te disse desde o começo! Eu até tentei fazer você ir embora--"

"Bom, você não tentou o suficiente!" Ela chorou. "Você deveria ter me jogado pra fora do quarto! Você deveria ter me empurrado quando eu te beijei, você deveria--"

"O que?" Ele argumentou. "Partido seu coração antes? Te rejeitado, feito você pensar que eu não te queria?"

"É," ela disse nervosa. "Teria sido melhor assim. Teria sido melhor se você o tivesse feito aquela hora, antes... antes de..."

"Antes do que?" Ele perguntou. "Antes de você me amar?"

"Não, idiota, antes que eu soubesse que você me amava!" Ela deu um tapa no peito dele, forte, com a palma da mão. "Era tolerável, pensar que nós nunca ficaríamos juntos porque você não me amava. Mas aí você tem que ir e me beijar e me abraçar e concordar comigo quando eu disse que não poderia não te amar..." Havia lágrimas escorrendo em sua face e ela teve que se virar. "Por que você concordou comigo?"

"Desculpa," ele sussurrou, se movendo atrás dela. Os braços dele envolveram sua cintura e ele a abraçou, segurando firme. Ele colocou o rosto em seu pescoço e ela pôde sentir a face molhada. "Eu não -- Eu não _entendo_ o que eu estou sentindo."

"Como assim?" Ela sussurrou perdida.

"Eu estou tão desesperadamente, terrivelmente, irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você," ele confessou suavemente. "Eu nunca amei... _nada_ desse jeito e me assusta, me assusta muito. Eu não sei como me comportar ou reagir ou... como te deixar ir embora. Eu não fui feito pra deixar você ir, criança."

"Mas você vai se casar com outra garota," ela resmungou miseravelmente. Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo em voz alta. Não parecia deixar nada melhor. Draco, casado com outra garota. Não só qualquer garota, também; _Ezra_. A primeira amiga que Gina fez sozinha; a primeira amiga que não a meramente tolerava por Rony.

"Eu tenho que fazê-lo," Draco disse quieto. "Nossos pais esperam isso--"

"Seus estúpidos pais não entendem que não estamos mais na Era Negra?!" Gina gritou, trazendo uma mão para junto do braço apertando sua cintura.

"Não," ele respondeu seriamente.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por um momento. Gina encarou a água, querendo que seus olhos secassem. Tentar parar só a fez chorar mais, até que ela soluçava. Draco acariciava sua barriga levemente; o toque era instintivo e trouxe novas lágrimas a seus olhos.

"É isso, então," ela disse quieta, não percebendo o que disse até sentir a tensão do corpo dele atrás de si. "Acabou," ela disse, um pouco alto.

"Não tem que ser," ele sussurrou em sua orelha, e ela se virou pra olhá-lo.

"Draco," ela disse, quase gentilmente, "eu sei que você odeia desistir, mas até você tem que admitir que essa situação já era."

"Eu não quero te perder, Gina," ele disse, e sua voz era a mais honesta que ela havia ouvido. "Eu não posso me afastar de você sem lutar."

"Com quem você vai lutar?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa. "Seu pai? Você mesmo?"

"Talvez ambos," ele respondeu. "Fuja comigo."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Que?"

"Você me ouviu," ele disse. "A única maneira que temos pra ficarmos juntos é ir aonde meu pai nunca nos encontrará."

"E deixar tudo pra trás," ela disse, desacreditada. "Minha família..."

"Eu entendo se você não conseguir. Significaria deixar tudo pra trás, significaria ter só um ao outro--"

"Tudo bem," Gina disse, e ela estava surpresa com a própria resposta assim como ele.

"Tenha certeza," ele avisou. "Lembre-se, eu não tenho nada a perder, nada para deixar. Você é a única coisa boa na minha vida; eu provavelmente sou a pior coisa na sua."

"Não," ela disse honestamente. "Você é... Draco, você é o que eu vejo quando imagino meu futuro. Eu me vejo com você, eu sonho com você, eu... eu não sei por que aconteceu, e foi tão rápido, tudo foi tão rápido, e eu não se exatamente quando ou mesmo como, mas... eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você."

Ele a olhou por um momento, e era o mesmo olhar que ele a deu na noite em que ela professou seu amor por ele: medindo, cauteloso e desesperadamente querendo acreditar.

"Então nos encontraremos aqui de noite," Draco disse. "Diga adeus se precisar. Mas encontre-me aqui e partiremos antes do anoitecer."

Puxando-a para si, ele a beijou desesperadamente, trazendo-a mais perto como se quisesse sugá-la inteira para dentro de seu ser. Tudo que ela pode fazer foi murmurar um choroso 'sim' contra a boca dele.

•‡•‡•‡•


	12. Capítulo 10: Aquilo na Floresta

**Capítulo 10: Aquilo na Floresta**

•‡•‡•‡•

"Ele sabia das coisas que eram e das coisas que seriam e das coisas que tinham sido antes." -- _Homero, A Ilíada_

•‡•‡•‡•

_O que colocar em uma mala quando você sabe que nunca mais vai voltar?_

_Pelos últimos dez minutos, isso foi a única coisa que pude pensar. Eu levo todos os casacos que mamãe me fez, com os enormes "G"s na frente, ou levo apenas um? O mais novo, porque vai durar mais, ou o mais velho, porque já o usei bastante? Digo a Rony que estou indo embora, ou só vou, porque ele com certeza vai tentar me convencer do contrário? E eu quero que alguém me convença do contrário?_

_Estarei eu preparada para nunca mais ver meus pais? Para nunca mais sentir o abraço de mamãe, ou papai dizendo a coisa certa, no momento certo? E os gêmeos? Ninguém jamais me fez rir do jeito que Fred e Jorge fizeram. E se eu esquecer como é rir sem suas pegadinhas e piadas e bagunças?_

_Eu não vejo Gui há eras. E nunca mais irei, agora. Percy, mesmo sendo o incrível idiota que é, provavelmente vai passar anos usando seus contatos no Ministério pra me achar._

_Carlinhos prometeu deixar eu visitá-lo durante o verão depois de minha formatura; disse que me daria uma rápida lição de como cuidar de dragões. Disse que se eu tivesse sorte, poderia tocar um deles. Eu ainda consigo lembrar de Harry lutando contra o dragão no meu terceiro ano, o quão corajoso ele fora, o quão medrosa eu estava por ele._

_Havia perigo chegando, algo grande, segundo Hermione. Como eu poderia abandoná-los? Eles haviam sido meus amigos, reais, verdadeiros amigos, não importando a razão de começarmos a andar junto. Como eu poderia--_

•‡•‡•‡•

"Desculpa," Ezra disse baixo. "Você está ocupada."

Gina colocou o diário e a pena com que estava escrevendo de lado. "Tudo bem," ela respondeu levemente. "Eu terminei. Não estava indo a lugar algum com aquilo, de qualquer forma."

"Eu sinto muito," Ezra sussurrou. "Eu não sabia... Eu _juro_ que não sabia que você estava apaixonada por ele."

"Eu sei," Gina disse honestamente.

"Eu não queria te magoar," continuou Ezra. "Você foi minha primeira amiga aqui."

"Você foi minha primeira amiga, ponto final." Gina disse tristemente.

"Gin," Ezra sussurrou.

"Nós vamos fugir juntos," Gina anunciou de repente. As palavras pareciam estranhas saindo de sua boca. "Nós partiremos hoje a noite," ela adicionou, fazendo daquilo mais real.

Ezra abriu e fechou a boca sem dizer nada, parecendo surpresa. "Bem Romeu e Julieta de sua parte," ela disse.

"Quem?" Gina perguntou.

"Nada," Ezra disse abanando a mão. "Não importa. Só espero que vocês não acabem como eles."

"Você não parece triste," Gina disse cuidadosamente.

"Triste?" Ezra perguntou, parecendo confusa. "Gin, se isso é sério, eu estou nas nuvens. Estou além do arco-íris. Eu estou _livre_."

"Que bom que te agrada," Gina disse secamente.

"É isso ou meu pai vai achar alguém ainda mais horrível do que o Trasgo pra mim," Ezra disse para si mesma.

"Ele não é horrível," Gina disse nervosa. "E ele não é um trasgo!"

"Céus, você está realmente apaixonada, não é?" Ezra notou.

"Eu estou abandonando tudo por ele," Gina disse simples. "Só para ficar com ele."

"Boa sorte," Ezra disse levemente. "De verdade. Se você é estúpida o suficiente para achar que isso vai funcionar, você vai precisar de toda sorte possível."

"Obrigada," Gina sussurrou. "Acho."

"Só tenha cuidado, ok?" Ezra disse.

Afirmando com a cabeça, Gina se levantou e abraçou a amiga. Essa poderia ser, afinal, a última vez que elas se veriam.

"Seja feliz, Ezra," Gina pediu.

"Não se preocupe comigo," Ezra disse com um sorriso esperto. "E não pareça tão preocupada sobre si mesma também. Você vai fugir ou não vai fugir. De qualquer maneira, tudo vai acabar bem, sabe?"

"É," Gina disse, tentando se convencer.

"Então," Ezra disse, observando o quarto, "o que você vai levar?"

Gina gemeu.

•‡•‡•‡•

O ar da noite estava gelado enquanto Gina fazia seu caminho através de uma das gigantes portas do castelo. Em suas costas carregava tudo que tinha, arrumado cuidadosamente em seu _Mochila Escola Expansível de Lottie Blagger_, um presente de aniversário de Fred e Jorge. Era horrivelmente pesado, mas significava que agora ela possuía cada casaco que sua mãe já lhe fez, mesmo os que não lhe serviam mais.

Xingando baixo por causa do peso, Gina puxou sua varinha, murmurou "Wingardium Leviosa Infinite," e suspirou de alivio quando a mochila levitou alguns centímetros acima de seus ombros.

Seguindo o conhecido caminho até o lago, Gina abaixou sua cabeça para evitar o vento frio, esfregando suas mãos, desejando que não tivesse guardado suas luvas. Ela encarou seus pés, cada passo a levando mais longe de tudo que ela havia conhecido. Cada passo também a trazia mais perto de Draco e tudo que ela havia sonhado.

Era terrivelmente romântico, ela finalmente concluiu, fugindo com um homem perigoso da qual sua família nunca aprovaria, vivendo apenas um para o outro. Era o tipo de história que inspirava livros. Talvez um dia ela escrevesse suas memórias, _Minha Vida Com Um Malfoy _ou_ Como o Pai Dele Tentou Me Matar..._

Talvez ela não devesse mais pensar sobre livros.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada, ela percebeu que já devia estar perto do lago. Forçando sua cabeça para cima, ela estava surpresa ao sentir que o vento diminuiu. Olhando em volta, ela viu o por que-- ela estava na beira da Floresta Proibida, e as árvores estavam a protegendo.

_Estranho_, ela pensou, virando e andando na direção das luzes do castelo, mal visíveis entre as folhas.

Ela não tinha deixado o caminho até o lago, e aquele caminho não chegava nem perto da Floresta Proibida. Ao menos, ela achava.

Um galho quebrou atrás dela, e ela ouviu o grito de um animal. Gina se virou, mas não viu nada. Voltando ao seu caminho, ela descobriu que estava ainda mais _adentro_ da floresta. Ela girou algumas vezes, tentando desesperadamente localizar as luzes, mas não havia nada senão escuridão.

Puxando sua varinha, Gina murmurou "_Lumos_" mas nada aconteceu. Batendo a varinha na palma da mão algumas vezes, Gina tentou de novo. Nada. _Se um simples feitiço como Lumos não funciona, _ela pensou, _eu duvido que o feitiço de localização que aprendi esses dias vá funcionar._

Mesmo assim ela decidiu tentar. Ela girou seu pulso, mas quando ia murmurar o encantamento--

--Ela viu suas mãos vazias, a varinha havia desaparecido.

Gina encarou sua mão vazia por um momento, então abriu a boca e gritou por ajuda. Alguém tinha que escutá-la, com certeza, Hagrid, que vivia tão próximo da floresta, ou até mesmo Filch que estava sempre por perto com a gata...

Outro estranho som, seguido pelo que Gina pensou ser um grunhido. Decidindo que gritar (e assim alertando tudo de sua presença) não era a melhor idéia, alem do mais, Gina começou a correr, pensando que eventualmente chegaria a um fim da floresta.

Galhos de arvores machucavam suas mãos e bochechas enquanto ela corria. Depois de um momento, ela sentiu que estava correndo desde sempre, e ela teve que parar, respirando pesadamente. Ela decidiu que se saísse dali, ela começaria a ser mais ativa para que não sentisse como se fosse morrer a cada cinco minutos correndo.

Quando ela estava pronta para continuar, uma mão tocou seu ombro, e ela gritou, se virando rapidamente--

--somente para encontrar Draco atrás de si.

Soltando um pequeno choro de alívio, Gina jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Os braços envolveram sua cintura e ele murmurou levemente em seu ouvido, acalmando-a.

"Oh, Deus, eu estava tão assustada," ela disse chorosa. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas nós temos que sair daqui, algo estranho está acontecendo, Hermione disse que coisas iriam acontecer, mas eu não--"

Draco se afastou dela, forçando seus braços a deixarem o pescoço dele. Só havia luz suficiente da lua cheia para que ela visse os traços do rosto dele, e ela se assustou. A boca dele formava um sorriso maldoso que ela não via nele há tempos, e havia um cruel brilho em seus olhos cinzas.

"Pare de choramingar," ele ordenou rudemente. "Seus gritos vão me deixar surdo."

"Desculpa," ela sussurrou, "eu só estou assustada--"

"Sim, você está sempre assustada, não é?" Ele continuou maldosamente.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer," ela disse, segurando o choro.

"Claro que não," ele respondeu, quase rindo. "Você é tão ingênua e estúpida. Você não vale a pena, não é mesmo, Gina? Não vale a pena abandonar tudo por você, você não vale nada."

"Como você pode dizer isso pra mim?" Ela gritou. "Você... Foi _você_ quem quis fugir--"

"Desista, ok?" Ele disse friamente. "Você não existe pra mim. Você não é _nada_ pra mim, você é invisível. Entendeu?"

"Você está mentindo!" Ela gritou, batendo no peito dele. "Por que você está mentindo? Você não pode achar isso, você me ama, eu sei disso!"

_Ama mesmo?_ Uma pequena, traidora voz sussurrou no fundo de sua mente. _Era verdade, ou era você nada mais que uma distração?_

"Isso não é real," ela sussurrou, e quando ia bater no peito dele outra vez, a palma de sua mão encontrou nada além de ar. Piscando, ela se afastou de onde ele Draco estivera, se perguntando se havia perdido a cabeça.

Mais uma vez, ela pegou impulso, correndo o máximo que podia. Aquele não era Draco, ela tinha certeza agora. Algo estranho estava acontecendo, mas não era real, e tudo que ela tinha que fazer era se manter lembrando aquele pensamento e ela sairia bem.

Ali! A sua frente, uma fraca luz, fogo, talvez. Hagrid às vezes gostava de queimar folhas velhas. Gina correu em sua direção.

Mas não era Hagrid. Era um acampamento, e havia pessoas em volta do fogo. Não eram quaisquer pessoas; Gina as reconheceu.

Era sua família.

Suas vestes estavam mais gastas que o normal, e eles pareciam estar assando algo sobre o fogo; algo que parecia horrivelmente com uma cobra. Eles conversavam, e Gina tentava falar, mas suas tentativas de receber alguma atenção não foram percebidas.

"Fui visitar Fred e Jorge ontem," disse a Sra Weasley.

"Como eles estão?" Rony perguntou, e sua voz parecia esperançosa.

"Tentando manter os bons espíritos," a Sra Weasley disse, mas ela parecia mais velha do que Gina lembrava.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe," Carlinhos disse, colocando seu braço em volta da mãe.

"É," Gui concordou. "Você sabe como eles são, eles vão dar um jeito."

"Eles não estão em férias de verão, sabe," Rony disse. "Eles estão em Azkaban! Eles foram vistos com _Comensais da Morte_, Gui! Pessoas que são vistas com Comensais da Morte não saem tão facilmente da maldita Azkaban!"

"Meus meninos não são Comensais da Morte!" A Sra Weasley disse chorosa.

"Claro que não, mãe," Carlinhos a acalmou, olhando feio para Rony. "Eles só estavam... negociando com as pessoas erradas, só isso. Tentando ganhar um sicle semi-honesto."

"Papai?" Gina disse alto. Ela não esperava que eles a escutassem, mas ela havia acabado de notar que seu pai não estava sentado lá junto com os outros.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," Rony disse finalmente, parecendo se acalmar. "Eu consegui outro emprego, algo para fazer nos fins de semana. Nós vamos conseguir."

"Os gêmeos em Azkaban, Gina Deus sabe aonde... eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso," disse Sra Weasley, "mas eu estou quase grata que seu pai não está vivo para ver isso."

Soltando um pequeno som de horror, Gina se afastou daquela cena, seu coração doendo sob o peito. A _Ordem_, ela pensou. Ela não queria entrar por capricho. Ela queria ser algo na vida, para ajudar sua família. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Era esse o futuro, o futuro de sua família depois que ela fugisse? E o que aconteceria com ela e Draco? Ficaria ele cruel novamente, a deixando com nada depois que ela deixou tudo por ele?

Girando de novo, ela se abraçou, tentando ignorar a sensação horrível dentro de si.

Algo fisgou seu olhar e ela se moveu, quase completamente tomada de pânico agora. Era uma chaminé, o fogo dessa vez queimava suavemente no que aparentava ser um quarto de hotel. As cortinas estavam abertas e o sol preenchia o aposento, iluminando duas figuras na cama, enrolados em lençóis e um no outro. Olhando de perto, Gina viu que a mulher era ela mesma, e o homem era Draco. Eles pareciam mais velhos, mas mais importante, eles pareciam felizes.

Gina viu a expressão em sua face, se perguntando se aquele olhar contente e pacifico era o que Draco via. Ela então olhou para Draco, percebendo que ele aparentava ser exatamente igual o Draco de seu sonho. Isso, então, era o que ela deixaria pra trás por sua família.

Ela piscou, e a cena se fora, reposta por uma explosão. Gina notou cada detalhe dela. Provinha de algum tipo de mágica, ela podia sentir a mágica ressoando no ar. Ela olhou para o céu, a floresta havia desaparecido e ela estava agora no meio do nada, uma vasta imensidão vazia, a terra era escura, o céu cinza, e não havia nada por milhas de distancia.

Ela se virou novamente, e se viu sozinha perto de um túmulo que dizia 'Malfoy'. À distância ela viu Draco, que parecia só estar ali em corpo. Olhando mais perto, ela leu _Ezra Malfoy_ e colocou uma mão sobre a boca, horrorizada. Então aquilo também se dissolveu e se tornou um funeral lotado com centenas de pessoas. Gina viu Harry e Hermione na multidão, de mãos dadas, enquanto tentavam não chorar. Rony estava com eles, e Snape, parecendo desacreditados e ah, Deus, ela sabia quem havia morrido dessa vez...

Então, antes que ela pudesse processar o que havia ocorrido, ela estava parada de volta na floresta, e na distância, estava Alvo Dumbledore.

"Professor," Gina sussurrou.

"É bastante para entender," Dumbledore disse gentil. "A Senhorita Granger foi a única aluna que se adaptou facilmente. Ela parecia bastante chateada por não ter uma pena para tomar notas."

"Notas," Gina disse devagar.

"Afinal," Dumbledore continuou, "um pequeno olhar em sua vida -- em seu coração, em suas esperanças e em seus medos -- é uma perspectiva incrivelmente interessante para se ter na memória."

"Aquilo era o meu futuro?" Gina perguntou.

"Talvez," Dumbledore disse. "Ou talvez é o que você teme ou espera. Talvez medo e esperança não sejam mutuamente exclusivos."

"Por que?" Gina perguntou, sentindo falta de ar.

"Para te preparar," disse Dumbledore gentilmente. "Seu ano final em Hogwarts é quando você deve fazer as decisões mais importantes de sua vida."

_Talvez até um pouco mais cedo_, Gina pensou loucamente.

"Existe um motivo pela qual a Floresta Proibida leva tal nome," Dumbledore explicou. "Não é pelas criaturas que lá vivem, mesmo que sejam perigosas. É a natureza da floresta que lhe dá nome. A floresta conhece a alma de cada um que entra lá e, ao mesmo tempo, reflete conhecimento de volta para cada alma. A mensagem talvez seja difícil para ler, mas você entenderá um dia."

"Acho que eu já consegui, Professor," Gina disse levemente.

Dumbledore sorriu, o que fez Gina lembrar de um avô; não o _seu_ avô, mas o avô de alguém, gentil e amigo, cheirando levemente a tabaco.

"Geralmente," Dumbledore disse depois de um momento, "a Professora McGonagall recebe os alunos da Grifinória depois de suas visões, Professor Snape cuida dos Sonserinos, e o mesmo com os outros diretores de casas." Se aproximando, ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Gina. "Mas eu tenho motivos para acreditar que você, minha querida, tenha visões de grande importância, não apenas para você, como todas as visões, mas para o mundo. E nos estamos à beira de um momento importante na história."

"Eu vi--" Gina começou.

"Ah, minha querida, eu não quero que você me diga," Dumbledore disse rindo. "Não, não, eu não quero saber o futuro. E se quisesse, haveria maneiras mais fáceis de saber."

"Mas você não sabe o que eu vi," Gina disse com lágrimas nos olhos, "você não sabe o que eu vou fazer!" _Você tem que me dizer o que fazer!_ Ela pensou desesperada.

"Ah, sim. Mas há algo que eu sei." Ele a cutucou com um dedo. "Seu coração." Os olhos dele brilharam, e ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu simplesmente queria estar aqui em pessoa para te assegurar de que... tudo vai acabar bem." A floresta então fez algo estranho, se tornou Kyle, dizendo as mesmas palavras para ela, então Hermione, Ezra, e, finalmente, Draco.

Tudo vai acabar bem.

"Vai mesmo?" Ela sussurrou, perguntando novamente. Os olhos de Dumbledore pareciam brilhar mais.

"Tem que ser, não é?" Ele comentou.

E então Dumbledore desapareceu, a floresta sumiu, e Gina se viu em seu ponto de partida, no caminho para o lago, em sua viagem para encontrar Draco. Parte dela queria fingir que tudo havia sido um sonho, ou uma alucinação ou algo, mas ela não podia. Não seria justo para o presente que havia recebido essa noite ser ignorado, não importa o quanto ela queria fazê-lo. Sua visão não havia sido totalmente coerente, mas o instinto que Gina tinha era claro como vidro.

Sentindo o coração mais pesado que sua mochila (antes do encantamento), Gina continuou seu caminho.

•‡•‡•‡•

Quando ela finalmente o alcançou, ele estava parado de costas, encarando a água. Tempo era algo que eles não tinham, mas Gina achou que ela poderia usar esses preciosos segundos para olhá-lo.

O luar estava clareando o cabelo que ele havia esquecido de pentear novamente. Draco nunca esquecia de pentear o cabelo, e ela sentiu o estomago revirar. Só o amor poderia fazer um garoto tão vaidoso quanto Draco esquecer de passar seus requisitados 30 minutos na frente do espelho.

Andando até ele, ela deixou a mochila cair no chão, o leve som provocado faz com que ele se vire. Ele a encarou por um momento, uma expressão ilegível em sua face. Finalmente, ele moveu, só o bastante para que o luar não o alcançasse, dando-lhe oportunidade para estudar a face dela.

"Então é isso," ele disse em voz baixa, mas a falta de humor em sua voz deixou claro para ela que ele estava consciente do eco do coração partido nas palavras que ela havia dito mais cedo.

"Desculpa," ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos, "eu não posso... eu simplesmente não posso. Eu sinto muito--"

"Não," ele disse, e a voz dele era dura e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Ele caminhou até ela e a segurou, abraçando forte. "Você não tem que se sentir mal por decidir não jogar sua vida fora, afinal."

"Mas eu sinto mal," ela chorou, se agarrando a ele. "Eu queria ser impulsiva e seguir meu coração e tomar todos aqueles riscos, mas... Draco, eu tenho dezesseis anos; muito nova para fazer uma decisão dessa. E você! Como você sabe se ainda vai me querer depois cinco, dez anos na estrada?"

"Eu sei," ele murmurou, se afastando dela. "Mas eu também entendo."

"Não é só isso," ela admitiu, esfregando suas mãos nervosamente. "Eu tenho uma família enorme que ficaria completamente devastada se eu desaparecesse, especialmente..."

"Especialmente se eles soubessem que você desapareceu comigo," ele disse triste.

"Isso não é um conto de fadas," ela disse depois de um momento tentando se convencer tanto quanto ele. "Não é Romeu e Julieta," ela adicionou, não tendo idéia do que aquilo significava, mas lembrando da comparação de Ezra.

"Graças a Deus por isso," ele disse, fazendo com que ela o olhasse em surpresa. "Eu não aprecio morrer tão cedo." Ele olhou pra ele com grande afeição. "E eu certamente não aprecio _você _morrendo tão cedo, que é exatamente o que aconteceria se meu pai nos encontrasse."

"Como você sabe sobre Romeu e Julieta?" Ela perguntou.

Ele parecia envergonhado. Tão envergonhado quanto Draco Malfoy poderia ser, claro. "Ezra -- ela carregava livros trouxas quando éramos crianças. Ainda carrega, nas férias. Ela ama Shakespeare e Douglas Adams e Judith McNaught. Me faz ler me chamando de estúpido e inútil até que eu aceite, só para que ela cale a boca."

As palavras eram duras, mas Gina assistia suas expressões e ouvia seu tom, notando que aquele era um pedaço de boa memória da infância de Draco Malfoy. E pensar que ele na verdade gostava de ler livros trouxas com uma garota da qual odiava por causa dos papéis que eles eram forçados a ter.

"Parece que você gostava um pouco," Gina disse com cuidado.

"Besteira," Draco declarou. "Não posso acreditar que ela perde tanto tempo lendo lixo trouxa. Céus, não acredito que ela _me_ fez perder tanto tempo lendo isso."

Ela imaginou se Draco teve uma infância tão ruim que a idéia de ter uma memória boa daquele tempo era tão incompreensível para ele que ele era incapaz de reconhecê-la pelo que era. Ou isso ou ele estava tão concentrado no fato de que ele odeia Ezra e ela o odeia e que eles vão ter essa vida horrível juntos, só por causa de seus pais, se mais nada...

"Eu sou fácil de ser notada," ela disse depois de um momento, tentando não chorar novamente. "E horrível de me misturar. Nós não duraríamos um ano. Então, realmente, é melhor assim, sabe?"

"Certo," ele concordou parecendo vazia. "Nós seriamos miseráveis."

"Sem dinheiro, sem emprego," Gina disse. "Como sobreviveríamos?"

"Eu tenho acesso ao cofre da minha família," Draco disse. "Eu colocaria um feitiço antibusca no dinheiro e roubá-lo. Pensei que poderíamos ir para Paris, ou algum lugar tropical, comprar uma casa, talvez até..." Ele riu um pouco. "Talvez até viver entre trouxas. É o último lugar em que eles procurariam."

"Você pensou bastante sobre isso," Gina disse devagar.

"Não só recentemente, então não se sinta mal por não ir," ele disse. "Eu... Eu sempre pensei em ir embora antes, fugir. Eu só..." Ele a olhou intensamente. "Só me faltava o incentivo."

"Eu quero ir com você," ela disse. "Toda aquela coisa de ser muito jovem, é besteira. Eu sei o que quero. Eu posso estar confusa sobre algumas coisas, mas eu sei que eu quero você. É só... Eu acabei de vir... Foi a coisa mais estranha--"

"Você veio da Floresta Proibida," ele disse, entendendo. "Está certo, é o fim do seu sexto ano."

"Claro," Gina disse devagar, "você passou por isso também." Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em confusão. "Por que eu nunca ouvi falar disso antes? Rony deixou algo escapar uma vez, mas Hermione calou-o na hora."

"Eles não gostam quando falamos sobre isso," Draco explicou. "Alguns de nós não _quer_ falar sobre isso," ele disse secamente. "Eu sei que tudo que eu queria era esquecer o que vi."

"O que você viu?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Foi uma volta imensa, isso eu te digo," ele murmurou. "Me fez reavaliar muitas coisas em minha vida. Até me fez pensar o quão difícil seria desaparecer dessa vida pra sempre, começar de novo em algum outro lugar. Dumbledore disse--"

"Professor Dumbledore estava lá?" Gina interrompeu. "Não era Snape?"

"Não," Draco disse devagar, parecendo confuso. "Deveria?"

"Não," ela respondeu rapidamente, "eu só assumi – você sabe, Snape sendo o diretor da Sonserina e tudo mais – continue," ela disse firmemente, calando a boca. Então Dumbledore esteve lá para Draco, como ele esteve para Gina, mas ele não explicou o porque para Draco. O que isso significava?

"O verão naquele ano foi... diferente de todos que já haviam passado," ele continuou. "Até meu pai notou. Ele não gostou do desinteresse que eu estava mostrando em certos aspectos do meu futuro. Quando eu voltei para Hogwarts, eu descobri que perdi interesse em várias coisas que eram importantes para mim -- fazer a vida de Potter miserável, por exemplo. E a da namorada dele, também."

"Seu prazer em pirraçar meu irmão parece o mesmo," ela notou secamente.

"Sim, graças a Deus isso nunca envelhece," Draco disse contente.

Ela se viu começando a rir antes que pudesse lembrar que seu coração estava partido, e era ruim rir com o coração partido. Lágrimas começaram a cair e ela não protestou quando ele a envolveu com os braços novamente.

"Eu não quero que isso acabe," ela sussurrou contra o pescoço dele.

"Amanhã é domingo," ele murmurou. "E desde que eu já aprendi absolutamente tudo que eu sou capaz para os N.E.W.T.s semana que vem, eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer além de ficar com você."

"Nerd arrogante," ela murmurou com afeição, apertando-o.

"Isso foi um sim?"

"Promete que não vai ter nhec-nhec?"

Afastando-se, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela fingiu pensar sobre o que havia dito. "Desculpa, eu disse 'sem nhec-nhech?' Eu quis dizer _só_ nhec-nhec. Eu sempre confundo."

"Você é insana," ele disse seriamente. "Não acredito que eu estava pensando em fugir com uma pessoa insana."

"É, você certamente se livrou dessa, não é?" Ela disse com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas seu espírito estava mais leve do que antes. Ele fez aquilo por ela, assumiu a culpa dela. Ela estava perdendo Draco, ainda, eles estava para ser separados -- talvez para sempre -- e ela estava bem certa que seu coração estava partido além de qualquer reparo, mas pela primeira vez, ela estava realmente começando a acreditar que tudo daria certo. Tinha que dar.

"Cala a boca e vem aqui," ele mandou, e ela o beijou, imaginando que não poderia ser um beijo muito bom, porque o tempo todo ela não conseguia decidir se ela queria rir ou chorar.

"Que horas amanhã?" Ela perguntou um tempo depois.

"Almoço?" Ele ofereceu, parecendo com saudades. Ela meio que gostava disso. "Talvez depois de comer você possa me forçar a aprender algo extremamente bobo."

"Bons tempos," ela concordou rindo, pegou sua mochila de livros e começou a andar de volta para o castelo, porque se não o fizesse agora, ela nunca faria.

"Gin," ele chamou, e ela se virou para olhá-lo, alguns metros os separando. "O que exatamente você viu na floresta?"

"Um pouco do futuro," ela respondeu depois de um momento. "Um pouco do meu coração -- o que eu espero e o que eu temo e o que é inevitável, não importa o quanto eu lute contra." Outra pausa e ela debateu se devia ou não perguntar. Antes, parecia que ele estava evitando falar sobre isso. _Sem risco, sem ganho..._ "E você? O que você viu, Draco?"

A face dele se contorceu de uma expressão ruim para outra e ele finalmente pareceu estar conduzindo uma discussão silenciosa consigo mesmo sobre o que, exatamente, ele devia dizer. Finalmente, ele sorriu um pequeno sorriso irônico e disse:

"Eu vi você."

•‡•‡•‡•


	13. Capítulo 11: Romeu&Julieta e Draco&Gina

**Capítulo 11: Romeu e Julieta, Conheçam Draco e Gina**

•‡•‡•‡•

"Ele me beijou e agora sou outra pessoa." -- _Gabriela Mistral, Ele Me Beijou_

•‡•‡•‡•

_Então eu não vou mais fugir, no final das contas. Se você pudesse responder (o que, eu devo dizer novamente, estou grata que não acontece) você provavelmente estaria agradecido por eu ter ficado, porque realmente, o que você pode fazer o dia todo além de me escutar? Agora que eu penso sobre isso, eu deveria gastar menos tempo sentindo mal por mim a mais por você._

_Eu sei que tomei a decisão correta. Nenhum de nós estava preparado para ser o único na vida do outro. E simplesmente não é possível abandonar minha família para sempre -- fisicamente, eu não posso. Eu continuo vendo essa imagem em minha cabeça, do relógio em nossa cozinha em casa, o ponteiro que diz Gina apontando sempre para 'Ninguém Sabe Onde' ou, Deus me livre, 'Perigo Mortal'. Mamãe ficaria louca olhando pra ele._

_A outra questão que fica é, o que eu devo fazer com o resto da minha vida, carregando um coração partido? Eu realmente não acho que vai se curar. Eu quebrei um prato de mamãe uma vez, e ela tentou 'reparo' mas nunca funcionou._

"_Quando existem muitos pedaços, não dá certo consertar," ela disse, "porque nunca vai ficar do mesmo jeito de novo."_

_É exatamente assim que me sinto, como se eu tivesse sido quebrada em pedaços demais, e alguém tentou 'reparo' em mim, mas não importa o quanto eles tentaram, nunca funciona direito._

_Eu sinto falta dele. Só passou uma hora desde que eu o deixei, e o verei amanhã, e eu sinto falta como uma dor antiga, cutucando os pedaços do meu coração partido._

_E agora, além de tudo, eu resolvi escrever ridículos clichês sentimentais nas páginas do meu diário. Como eu deveria_

•‡•‡•‡•

"Isso está virando um hábito seu," Gina notou enquanto fechava seu diário.

"Desculpa," Ezra resmungou. "Eu não achei que alguém estaria acordado. Eu estava encontrando Simas e..."

"E nós, membros do Clube dos Eternamente Ferrados Pelo Destino, sempre nos encontramos a essa hora na sala comunal da Grifinória," Gina disse infeliz. "Simas não vai se juntar a nós hoje a noite? Eu diria que ele é tão parte do clube quanto eu e você."

"Ele queria um tempo pra ficar sozinho," Ezra disse, um pequeno desvio em sua voz.

"Por que?" Gina perguntou levemente.

"Porque eu contei tudo a ele," Ezra confessou. "Eu tentei terminar com ele mais cedo, mas ele não aceitou sem uma boa razão. Ficava dizendo que ele me amava, fazendo disso um grande caso. Eu disse que ele não deveria me amar, e que se ele fosse esperto, ele se afastaria o máximo possível." Uma lágrima rolou em sua bochecha. "Ele disse que faria isso se eu falasse que não o amava. Então... eu o fiz."

"Ah, Ezra," Gina disse, se levantando para sentar perto de Ezra no sofá.

"Não é justo!" Ezra choramingou. "Eu finalmente acho alguém para amar e vai tudo acabar. Eu vou ter uma vida horrível, com um casamento horrível e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não é justo para mim, ou para Simas, ou para você. Não é nem mesmo justo pro trasguinho miserável com quem vou me casar!"

"Não, não é justo," Gina concordou quieta. "Mas reclamar não vai ajudar."

"Gina," Ezra disse, soando machucada.

"Desculpa," Gina disse firmemente, "mas você vai ter que sair dessa fossa que você se colocou pela maior parte da vida. Casar com Draco _não_é um destino pior que a morte. Eu _mataria_ para ser você, Ezra," ela falou desesperadamente.

"Mas eu não o amo," Ezra disse, meio histérica. "Você ama, e ótimo, mas eu não o suporto!"

"Isso não é verdade," Gina disse teimosamente, "não é verdade mesmo. Vocês não gostam um do outro, mas deveriam. Vocês foram envolvidos nisso, mas vão sobreviver, juntos. E eu vou dizer o mesmo a ele."

"É fácil pra você dizer," Ezra começou agressiva.

"Não, realmente não é," Gina disse simplesmente. "É a coisa mais difícil que eu já disse, mas eu digo, porque eu me importo com os dois demais pra deixar isso passar. Tem que ser você e ele contra todo o resto, porque vocês vão ser enterrados vivos se não for. Existe tanto acontecendo, Ezra, tanto que ainda não sei... mas uma coisa eu _sei_. Teremos que escolher lados. Teremos que confiar um no outro e se você e Draco não podem se apaixonar podem ao menos ser parceiros."

"Você não entende," Ezra insistiu. "Você não imagina como é ter sua vida decidida por um par de velhos loucos!"

"Certo," Gina disse irritada, "Eu tenho certeza que Simas e eu não temos idéia de como você se sente." Recolhendo seu diário e pena, Gina se levantou para sair.

"Desculpa," Ezra chamou. "Eu sinto muito que você tenha se machucado--"

"Não se desculpe," Gina disse, não se virando. "Só tenha certeza que vale a pena, Ezra. Tenha certeza que toda essa dor não se torne no que seu pai quer. Se vocês não podem fazer isso por vocês mesmos, ou pelo outro, ou, quem sabe, pelo futuro do _mundo_, por favor, faça-o por Simas e por mim e pelo que nós perdemos."

Então, Gina subiu para o dormitório das garotas, deixando Ezra sozinha para trás.

•‡•‡•‡•

O próximo dia pareceu passar em um segundo, o tempo escorregando para longe não importando o quanto Gina tentava fazer parar.

O café da manhã foi tenso, Gina evitando as perguntas de Rony sobre o porque ela parecia tão cansada. Uma vez que Harry e Hermione desceram, ele parou, indo passear pelo resto da manhã. Gina nunca ficou tão grata por eles serem um trio tão exclusivo antes. A última coisa que ela queria era explicar para pessoas que não gostavam de Draco porque ela estava tão preocupada em perdê-lo.

A manhã passou devagar, mas quando a tarde chegou, no momento que ela desceu ao lago e o viu na margem, a cabeça abaixada em sinal de quase poética derrota, o tempo pareceu voar.

Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo que a fez chorar; ele brincou com ela sobre o jeito como Rony olhava pra ele no café, e a fez chorar. O jeito que ele acariciava sua face a fez chorar, e quando ele começou a ler um dos livros que ela trazia, o som de sua voz a fez chorar, porque ela imaginou que era daquele jeito que ele leria para seus filhos.

"E então o nobre bruxo cortou seus próprios pulsos porque ele podia dizer que o amor de sua vida não estava prestando atenção, fim." Draco concluiu secamente.

"Desculpa," Gina disse, piscando. O sol estava se pondo e o ar da noite estava sobre eles. Ela divagou com o som da voz dele.

"Onde você estava?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Aqui," ela afirmou. A cabeça dele descansava em seu colo e ela apoiava suas costas contra uma árvore. Ela passava os dedos por entre os cabelos louros preguiçosamente. "Sentindo pena de mim mesma."

"Eu acho que você está é entediada pelo _Um Bruxo Por Outro Nome_."

"Pode ser," ela disse com um sorriso, encarando-o.

Jogando _Um Bruxo Por Outro Nome_ de lado, Draco mexeu em sua mochila até encontrar um livro de mitologia da sua aula de Estudos Trouxas. Ele folheou como se procurando por algo em particular.

"O que você está procurando?" Ela perguntou levemente.

"Algo que eu Ezra nunca tenhamos lido," ele disse firmemente. "Algo que possa ser só meu e seu."

"Eu gosto do som disso." Ela continuou acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ele procurava, memorizando a expressão em sua face para que ela pudesse sempre lembrar quão bonito ele era quando completamente concentrado em algo.

"Aqui estamos," ele disse finalmente, e começou a ler.

Dessa vez Gina não pôde fazer nada se não concentrar na história, o conto de Cupido e Psique.

Na fábula, Cupido, filho dos Deuses, se apaixonou por Psique e deu a ela tudo que se coração desejava. Contra a vontade de sua mãe, ele se casou com Psique e tudo que ele pediu em troca era para que ela não olhasse para seu rosto. Eles faziam amor no escuro e ele a deixava sozinha de dia. As irmãs de Psique, com inveja de sua grande sorte, convencerem Psique de que seu marido era uma serpente horrível e monstruosa e que ela deveria olhá-lo e se fosse verdade, matá-lo.

Mas Cupido não era nenhum monstro; seus cabelos eram dourados e sua pele era como neve e como perfeito acompanhamento ele tinha asas como um anjo. Psique feriu Cupido terrivelmente, fisicamente, jogando óleo acidentalmente em sua carne e emocionalmente por trair sua confiança.

Cupido deixou Psique, e ela foi forçada a andar pela terra em busca de seu amor. Finalmente ela encontrou a mãe de Cupido, Vênus, e implorou por ajuda. Vênus deu a ela uma série de testes impossíveis a cumprir, certa de que Psique falharia. Vendo isso, Cupido veio ajudar Psique, fazendo com que ela tivesse sucesso em todas as tarefas.

"Então Cupido," Draco disse, sua voz possuindo o timbre gentil de um contador de historias natural, "tão rápido quanto um raio no céu, se apresentou a Júpiter com sua súplica. Júpiter o ouviu e pediu pela causa dos amantes tão honestamente a Vênus que ganhou sua aprovação. Nisso ele mandou Mercúrio trazer Psique aos céus e quando ela chegou, ele lhe deu um copo com ambrosia e disse, 'Beba isso, Psique, e seja imortal; e Cupido nunca poderá se livrar do nó no qual está amarrado, mas as núpcias serão perpetuas.' Então Psique se uniu a Cupido finalmente, e eles tiveram uma filha chamada Prazer." Ele parou, sobrancelhas unidas, encarando o livro por um momento. "Não é um final muito bom, não é?" Ele disse. "Só acaba."

"Na verdade não," Gina não concordou. "Eles viveram felizes para sempre, não foi?"

"Não vai acontecer com a gente, Gin," Draco disse duramente. Mais do que ele pretendia, ela podia ver, pelo culpa que passou em seus olhos.

Estava escuro agora, e Draco tinha lido com a luz de sua varinha. Ela tomou o livro de suas mãos e o pôs de lado, colocando suas mãos nos cabelos dele, massageando a cabeça levemente.

"Não," ela concordou baixo. "Não vai acontecer com a gente. Mas nós temos algo, Draco, algo que ninguém pode tirar da gente."

"E o que é isso?" Ele perguntou, sua voz banhada de amargura.

"O quanto eu te amo," ela disse em uma voz baixa e certa. "E o quanto eu sei que você me ama, mesmo que você tenha problemas em dizer as palavras a não ser que eu esteja brava com você."

"Eu te amo," ele disse quase resmungando. "Eu disse antes."

"Sim, e agora você disse de novo," ela concordou rindo.

"Bruxa," ele murmurou.

"Quase," ela falou. "Eu ainda tenho outro ano de escola."

"Criança," ele disse quando se sentava, puxou-a para baixo e começou a beijá-la. Murmurando um encantamento, Draco apagou a luz na varinha.

"Não gosta de olhar pra mim?" Ela murmurou divertida.

"Não gosto dos pervertidos na Torre da Grifinória olhando pra você," ele murmurou, desfazendo os botões do casaco verde que ela usava.

Suas bocas se encontraram novamente e de novo, gentilmente enquanto se desfaziam de suas roupas. As mãos dele se tornaram famintas por pele, movendo-se contra seu corpo em um passo desorganizado e frenético, como se ele nunca fosse tocá-la o suficiente. Gina estava perdida entre fechar os olhos, para fingir que essa não seria a última vez que ela o teria, e mantê-los abertos para memorizar a exata posição de cada estrela no céu enquanto eles faziam amor.

Abraçados, os corpos se tocando gentilmente, Gina viu seu reflexo na água parada do lago. Eles estavam lindos, juntos, e enquanto encarava, ela notou que Draco estava olhando para a mesma coisa. Os dois olharam um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, e ela usou uma mão para tirar o cabelo loiro-platinado de sua face.

"O que existe além disso?" Ela perguntou desesperadamente, as testas coladas juntas, gotas de suor cruzando suas peles, seu cérebro em um curto-circuito em face dessa preciosa e simples intimidade. "Não pode existir outro mundo além desse, simplesmente não pode."

Ele não respondeu, só a beijou de novo e de novo e de novo, até que ela esqueceu o que estava tentando dizer, esqueceu o outro mundo, esqueceu tudo menos o quão fácil era amá-lo.

Mais tarde, sob o céu escuro, ainda abraçados, ela se lembrou de pensar e preocupar e doer. E ainda em sua cabeça ela ouvia palavras sendo sussurradas, não na voz dela, ou na de Draco, em nenhuma voz que ela podia reconhecer claramente, mas elas eram respostas, a única resposta que ela tinha, a única partícula de esperança que ela se apoiava:

_Tudo vai acabar bem._

•‡•‡•‡•

Segunda-feira foi o dia mais difícil. Foi estranho, não ter que se preocupar com qualquer tarefa que Draco teria para ela. Ela tinha "seguido ordens" por menos de um mês, e parecia inaceitável que ela não o faria mais. Era tão incrível quão rápido uma pessoa podia se adaptar a uma nova vida. Ela se adaptaria a uma vida sem ele tão rápido?

As aulas eram fáceis, sendo que era a única hora que Gina _não _precisava ver Draco. No almoço, parecia que Draco estava sempre a encarando, mesmo que ela tentasse evitar seu olhar. Nos corredores, parecia que ela tinha algum tipo de magnetizador de Draco e sempre seguia o mesmo caminho. Eles quase colidiram várias vezes.

O pior momento foi quando Draco se aproximou, tentando explicar que as mães dele e de Ezra anunciaram o casamento no Profeta Diário daquela manhã, celebrando o evento. Ele não queria que Gina ouvisse de outra pessoa, ele disse, e ela não conseguiu fazer nada, só balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

Naquela noite ela chorou até adormecer e terça-feira não estava parecendo melhor. Era hora do almoço e ela estava sentada perto do lago, encostada na mesma árvore que ela e Draco tinham lido tantas vezes; a árvore sob a qual eles fizeram amor. Só o pensamento dava lugar a uma nova onda de lágrimas e ela estava ficando doente de chorar tanto.

"Posso?"

Levantando a cabeça, Gina viu uma figura encapuzada parada em sua frente. Algo em sua voz...

"Cassandra?" Gina perguntou, fungando.

"Sim," Cassandra confirmou, se sentando ao lado de Gina. Elas ficaram caladas por um tempo, até que Cassandra disse levemente. "Tem sido um inverno gelado, não é?"

"Não tanto quanto alguns," Gina falou baixo, pensando em como ela não sentia nenhuma brisa quando estava com Draco.

"E parece ter sido meio longo também," ela continuou.

"Menos do que deveria," Gina disse com uma risada sem graça.

Cassandra suspirou. "Eu vim trazer uma mensagem."

"Que mensagem?" Gina resmungou.

"Você passou no teste."

"Iupi," Gina disse vazia.

"Sinto muito," Cassandra disse. "Sinto muito que tenha que ser dessa maneira."

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Por que você sente muito? Do que você está falando?"

Cassandra inspirou longamente, sua face na sombra do capuz e de seus cabelos grossos. Suas mãos sentadas placidamente no topo das coxas, Gina notou, pareciam duras e acostumadas ao estresse físico.

"Existem predições e profecias trabalhando aqui," Cassandra começou devagar. "Os aurores que estão na Ordem viram o tanto quanto podiam do futuro, e nós ouvimos seus conselhos. Uma figura incomum foi colocada no meio desse pequeno melodrama que o mundo vai cedo se ver dentro, uma figura na qual a lealdade ainda não está decidida."

"Draco," Gina adivinhou.

"Sim," Cassandra confirmou, e havia um sorriso em sua voz. "No centro, Draco. Mas você, Gina, estava em torno dele."

"Eu?" Gina não mencionou suas próprias visões e sonhos. Havia tão pouco que ela realmente entendia e ainda tanto para aprender.

"Nós sabemos o que você será um dia, com ou sem nossa ajuda," Cassandra continuou. "Sua estrada será simplesmente mais rápida conosco, e com menos obstáculos."

"Minha estrada," Gina disse devagar.

"Nós também sabemos o que Malfoy será um dia; nós sabemos quem ele seria se nunca tivesse te conhecido, e nós sabíamos quem ele tinha a chance de ser, agora que conheceu. Tudo o que sobra a fazer é esperar. Eu sinto muito que seu coração tenha sido pego no caminho."

"E o coração dele?" Gina perguntou duramente, fúria fervendo por baixo das camadas de dor em seu coração. "Vocês não têm nada a falar sobre o que isso fez com ele? Ele é que tem que casar com alguém no qual não ama!"

"O coração dele sempre foi o problema," Cassandra disse gentilmente. "O coração dele foi a razão pela qual Draco Malfoy foi sua tarefa. Precisava de cuidado especial, cuidado que os aurores tiveram certeza que só você poderia dar."

"Eu não entendo," Gina disse miseravelmente.

"Você vai entender," Cassandra falou gentil.

"Eu estou tão cheia das pessoas me dizerem isso," Gina corrigiu. "Estou cheia de me dizerem que tudo vai acabar bem um dia, sem garantia de quando ou como. Cheia de saber que eu vou amá-lo até eu morrer, e eu nunca poderei tê-lo de novo. Eu odeio que meu amor por ele tem que ser tratado como se fosse um segredinho sujo que ninguém pode ficar sabendo, porque se eles sabem, o pai dele vai ficar louco de raiva e me matar!" Ela riu, meio histericamente. "Dá pra acreditar? O pai do meu-mas-não-meu-namorado teria me matado."

"Nem todos os segredos são sujos," Cassandra disse com afeição.

Gina lançou um olhar confuso a ela, e Cassandra puxou o capuz para trás, deixando o longo cabelo negro sair de sua face. Gina engasgou.

"Cho?" Ela sussurrou.

Cho Chang sorriu para ela, seus olhos grandes e adoráveis como sempre, o cabelo da mais fina seda que Gina sempre desejou ter. "Todos temos nossos segredinhos," Cho confessou baixo. "Segredos que ninguém no mundo entenderia completamente; segredos que nunca são descansados. Talvez o Sr. Malfoy será sempre o seu."

•‡•‡•‡•

Quarta-feira veio surpreendente bem.

A Professora McGonagall deu passe livre das aulas para Gina porque um representante do Profeta Diário queria falar com ela. Gina passou o dia sendo entrevistada para o que seria seu primeiro estágio de verão. Ela era um membro da Ordem por menos de 24 horas e as portas já estavam se abrindo para ela.

Seu primeiro trabalho era o suficiente para fazê-la rir, mas só porque ela já havia chorado demais: ela deveria pegar citações dos próximos Sr. e Sra. Malfoy e escrever mil palavras ou menos sobre o adorável casal para um futuro artigo. Se ela fizesse um bom trabalho, seria publicado; se ela fizesse merda, passaria um longo tempo antes de fazer outra coisa.

Draco passou seus N.I.E.M.s com ótimas notas, até conseguindo um noventa na final de Herbologia. Gina tinha certeza que seria perfeito se eles estivessem passado mais tempo estudando e menos... Você sabe.

Ezra começou a andar com Draco nos corredores. Eles pareciam estar fazendo um certo esforço em ser amigos, pelo qual Gina estava agradecida. Ela não falava com Ezra desde aquela noite na sala comunal, e enquanto Gina sentia mal pela distância entre elas, ela honestamente não tinha certeza de que conseguiria agüentar outra coisa. Causava a ela dor física pensar em Draco e Ezra se casando e era difícil o suficiente passar o dia, os vendo juntos, sem ter que parecer corajosa para Ezra.

Às vezes, Draco passaria por ela nos corredores, ele com seus amigos, Gina com Kyle e Lysandra, e eles olhariam um para o outro na mesma hora, na mesma maneira, e ela notaria: isso é tudo que eles são um para o outro agora, olhares cruzados em um mar de pessoas. E ela pensaria, _que sentimental e triste_, e então ficaria incrivelmente deprimida para lembrar que não era uma história, era a vida dela, e seu coração partido.

Mas seu coração não estava mais tão partido. Estava danificado, certamente, mas talvez não além de todo reparo. Porque Gina havia pensado muito esse tempo. Ela fazia pouco além de pensar, e ela concluiu que: se a relação dela com Draco tinha algum tipo de qualidade preordenada... Não podia simplesmente _acabar_. Coisas previstas não acabam. O destino não seria tão cruel. Ela não tinha esperanças em voz alta, claro, não teria nem ao menos nas páginas de seu diário, mas em seu coração, bem no fundo, onde ela não podia olhar todo dia, ela acreditava que um dia, tudo acabaria bem.

_Um Novo Dia Para Amar_

_8 de Agosto, 1999: Mansão Malfoy_

_Um ano atrás, toda a comunidade mágica passou o dia parabenizando os clãs Malfoy e Easton pelo que foi reportado ser uma longa espera na junção de suas famílias. Ezra Easton e Draco Malfoy estavam prometidos desde o nascimento. Ano passado, eles se formaram na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e um dia antes desse artigo eles se casaram finalmente._

_Essa repórter vem trabalhando para o Profeta Diário por quase um ano agora, e pode dizer que durou um tempo para essa história ver o nascer do dia. Draco Malfoy e Ezra Easton foram minha primeira tarefa, e o artigo que fiz foi rejeitado. Mas eu, mesmo assim, o guardei, porque algo ainda é relevante até hoje. Alguns dias antes do fim do ano letivo, e Malfoy e Easton estavam sentados no corredor, como sempre, perdidos em seu próprio mundo enquanto eu os perguntava sobre o futuro._

"_Quais são meus objetivos para o futuro?" Malfoy disse, o escárnio familiar orgulhosamente à mostra. "Acho que eu gostaria de aprender a me desviar de perguntas estúpidas feitas por novos repórteres."_

"_Nós queremos ser felizes," Easton interrompeu. "Esse é nosso grande objetivo – ser feliz, e fazer o máximo para ver outras pessoas felizes, também."_

_Um ano depois e Malfoy e Easton parecem estar no mesmo barco:_

"_Você de novo," Malfoy comentou ao me ver na recepção. "Você foi convidada?"_

"_A vida de casada é boa," disse a nova Sra. Malfoy, brindando o marido. "À nossa parceria e seus ganhos na vida."_

_Leitores regulares do Profeta Diário sabem que as famílias Malfoy e Easton estiveram ligadas a Você Sabe Quem por anos. Com as suspeitas surgindo sobre o a ajuda de Você Sabe Quem estar se juntando novamente, especulações começaram a correr enquanto o pai-da-noiva Edmond Easton procura trabalhar como chefe em um novo departamento no Ministério da Magia, ainda querendo colocar sua filha em boa posição. Mais complicado ainda fica quando é fato que esse novo departamento é um projeto de ninguém menos do que o famoso Harry Potter e sua noiva, Hermione Granger._

_Potter e Granger estavam presentes nas festividades na Mansão Malfoy. Os dois estão em conversa com os novos Sr. e Sra. Malfoy para um apoio na lei de Tecnologia Trouxa e Cooperação Mágica que estará correndo no ministério nos próximos meses._

_Os parentes dos noivos não quiseram fazer comentários sobre as núpcias das crianças, mas Lucio Malfoy e Edmond Easton foram ouvidos dizendo que a forte fundação dessa união os "agrada" e finalmente poderão atuar juntos._

_A nova Sra. Malfoy somou as coisas na melhor maneira:_

"_A maior parte das pessoas não encontra quem vai amar pelo resto da vida quando têm 5 anos. Não aconteceu comigo. Draco e eu nos odiávamos absolutamente no começo. Mas nossa relação cresceu e mudou bastante conosco e nós finalmente estamos em um lugar onde nos sentimos fortes e confiantes no que devemos ser e fazer. É um novo dia e tudo é possível. Céus, eu até parei de fumar." -- Reportagem por Gina Weasley, fotos por Kyle McGraw_

_Aí está. Meu primeiro artigo publicado. O ano que passou foi horrível e dolorido, divertido e muito longo. Eu vi Ezra e Draco várias vezes, e nunca por mais tempo do que no casamento. Draco me puxou de lado antes, brincando comigo por estar toda crescida. Ele parecia irracionalmente ciumento porque Kyle estava lá comigo como fotógrafo e namorado, e eu afirmei que éramos apenas amigos, mesmo que eu não tenha certeza de que o cara que está casando com outra pessoa tem o direito de ter ciúmes, especialmente considerando que ele me ignorou pelo resto da noite._

_Eu não os vejo desde então, e não acho que vou. Não por um tempo, pelo menos. É tão difícil fingir quando todos estão olhando. Cho me disse que todos temos nossos segredos, mas eu não sei se sou do tipo de ficar calada. Também não sei se sou do tipo de deixar o sentimento passar, e minha obsessão com Draco Malfoy é tão real quanto pode ser. Minha paixonite por Harry de um milhão de anos atrás passou tão rápido que eu nem me lembro como era gostar dele._

_Mas você sabe o que eu encontrei que não passa? Amor. Ele enfraquece; muda, voa e volta. Cutuca onde não deve, arrebenta seu coração, te faz sangrar, e te compele a voltar para mais, mas não passa. Não com tempo, não com distração, e certamente não porque alguém te machucou mais do que você pode agüentar. Amor, amor verdadeiro cava fundo e perdura por bem mais do que você deseja que tenha terminado. E dói, Deus, como dói. _

_Mas pelo menos, guardado dentro de meu coração está a memória de algo especial e precioso. Eu me lembro como é ser amada. Não adorada, ou objeto da obsessão passageira de alguém, mas amada com todo o coração. Talvez não é um final feliz, mas é aí que está: não é um final. Algumas coisas são simplesmente muito grandes, demais para acabar. E eu sou deixada com um sentimento de esperança, e eu realmente não posso pedir por mais que isso, não em tempos como esses._

_Então um dia, quando for velha e caduca (Deus permita que todos envelheçamos), uma dúzia de netos correndo em volta, eu terei minhas memórias de Hogwarts. Eu terei Harry Potter e sua cicatriz e seu sorriso fácil, beijando os dedos de Hermione sempre que se encontravam nos corredores (um ritual, ela me confidenciou um dia, que ele faz para ter certeza que ela voltará para ele). Eu terei Rony, Fred e Jorge planejando contra Percy porque nosso irmão mais velho é chato demais e eles não conseguem se segurar. Eu terei as histórias dos dragões de Carlinhos e os abraços confortantes de Gui, os bons conselhos de Hermione e a compreensão da Professora McGonagall._

_Eu terei Snape, virando os olhos para Rony e Harry na mesma maneira de sempre, mas ainda assim colocando sua vida em risco por eles. Eu terei a doce gentileza de Hagrid e a paciência e conhecimento sem fim do Professor Dumbledore. Eu terei sempre aquele arrepio na espinha da primeira vez em que vi Harry e a dor horrível quando percebi que ele nunca seria meu. Eu terei Ezra fumando seus cigarros, falando sobre seu cruel destino, fofocando sobre garotos e Kyle tentando encontrar o tom de vermelho perfeito para o pôr-do-sol. Eu terei Fred e Jorge puxando meu cabelo e Rony pronto para lutar pela minha honra._

_E no lugar mais escuro e quieto de meu coração, eu terei Draco Malfoy._

_Eu terei seu escárnio, ou melhor, seu sorriso que ninguém mais viu. Eu terei a longa e pálida cicatriz em seu abdômen e o jeito que ele me tocou pela primeira vez. As coisas que eu me lembro melhor (mas não as melhores coisas) vão ter residência permanente na minha alma e nos anos que se seguirão, eu tenho certeza que até me lembrarei de sua crueldade defensiva com algum carinho. Era uma parte dele, afinal, assim como seu coração fechado, seu orgulho abatido e sua arrogância eram, e eu sinto tanta, tanta saudade dele._

_Eu imagino onde ele está, e se ele se permitiu ser feliz. Eu espero que ele se lembre de nosso inverno secreto juntos tão bem quanto eu, que ele o aprecie como eu. Por um momento, eu me lembro dele com tanta vontade que meu peito literalmente dói. E então eu respiro fundo até que a dor passe, como todas as velhas dores fazem, e o coloco de volta no meu coração aonde ele pertence, aonde ele irá enfraquecer, mudar, crescer e voltar, mas nunca, nunca passar._

_E talvez, um dia, eu aprenderei a ter esperanças em voz alta._

•‡•‡•‡•


	14. Epílogo: O Último Presente do Rei Arthur

**Epílogo: O Último Presente do Rei Arthur**

•‡•‡•‡•

"_Nem tudo mentira nem tudo verdade, nem tudo fábula nem tudo conhecido..."_

_Foi isso que a maior autoridade em Rei Arthur e sua vida escreveu sobre a história que os trouxas acreditam ser lenda, então é isso que escrevo agora que tento contar-lhes a história de uma nova lenda, uma na qual os trouxas vão compartilhar na hora de dormir e fazer filmes sobre, mas nunca realmente acreditar, porque é um conto tão fantástico, tão originado em mágica e no bom e no mau e no faz de conta para ser levada a sério._

_Já que todas as boas histórias requerem um ponto de vista, eu lhes emprestarei o meu, o que é apropriado, considerando que estive lá. Eu fui perguntada por colegas para divulgar os detalhes íntimos de minha relação com Draco Malfoy, para explicar minha amizade com sua esposa e sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos nove anos._

_Eu quero ser perfeitamente franca: esse artigo será o último em que falarei sobre esse assunto. Depois dessa publicação, eu moverei com minha vida. Não responderei perguntas, nem publicar minhas memórias com todos os detalhes sórdidos. Eu sou uma repórter e vou continuar a fazer o que sempre fiz: observar e experimentar e reportar minhas descobertas a vocês, os leitores do Profeta Diário. Eu sinto muito se parece ruim, mas esses eventos são profundamente pessoais para mim e me encontro incapaz de tirar minhas emoções dos fatos._

_O que vem a seguir não é tudo mentira, nem tudo verdade, nem tudo fábula, nem tudo que eu sei, mas é tudo que vai ser conhecido pelo que eu contarei._

_Isso, então, é a história do fim._

_Mesmo dizendo isso não é bem acurado. A história acabou anos atrás, nós ganhamos, fechando as cortinas na cena do herói beijando sua mocinha. Isso aqui é mais uma conclusão, realmente. É mais o que aconteceu depois do fim._

_Eu certamente não era a mocinha, eu posso te dizer isso. Esse papel foi para Hermione Potter. Rony Weasley foi o braço direito, e Harry Potter foi o herói que todos sabíamos que seria. Havia outros, é claro. Fred e Jorge Weasley, os leais bobos da corte; Neville Longbottom, o esperto garoto da qual ninguém suspeitava da esperteza; Kyle e Lysandra McGraw, os gentis Lufa-lufa que ninguém imaginava que poderiam organizar toda uma operação escondida no quarto dos fundos de sua galeria._

_Havia Ezra Malfoy e sua elegância prática e sorriso cortante, tomando o lugar de seu pai no conselho depois de quatro anos, movendo de casa para casa com eficiência afiada, fazendo com que todas as esposas de bruxos do mal acreditassem na lealdade dos Malfoy, no quanto eles queriam ajudar com o que pudessem. Havia o pobre Dino Thomas, que foi o primeiro a morrer e o bravo e lindo Simas Finnigan, que vingou a morte do amigo._

_Mil histórias contadas, batalhas vencidas, e a única que me interessa verdadeiramente:_

_Porque no final, havia Draco Malfoy, o enigmático agente duplo que mudou os ares da batalha a nosso favor. Havia a morte de Lucio Malfoy pelas mãos de seu Lorde, um dos primeiros a cair perante a mágica que queria reger o mundo. Por causa de Draco, nós sabíamos o que aconteceria. Por causa de Ezra, ninguém nunca suspeitou de Draco além da marca negra em seu braço._

_E por causa de Draco, Alvo Dumbledore teve tempo o suficiente para preparar._

_No final de toda boa história, alguém tem que morrer. É uma lei natural que alguém deveria escrever um dia (eu ficaria feliz em fazer as honras agora). Um sacrifício feito para aumentar o triunfo do herói; para temperar a felicidade da vitória com a tristeza da última derrota. Não importa o que alguns grandes bruxos dirão, você nunca volta realmente da morte._

_Eu sempre soube que alguém morreria; que Dino não seria o único do nosso círculo a ir. Visões, você sabe. Um dia eu disse isso a Harry, e ele ficou quieto e triste, e eu prometi a ele que não seria Hermione. Ele estava desesperado para acreditar em mim, e eu prometi novamente, e todos os dias depois daquele, e era como se alguém tivesse tirado um enorme peso de seus ombros. Finalmente, ele podia respirar de novo e planejar e vencer._

_Meses depois daquele dia, quando as coisas estavam começando a funcionar, Harry me puxou de lado para uma conversa que me lembrarei enquanto viver:_

"_Não será ele também, Gin," ele disse, e eu estava tão distraída na hora que não entendi._

"_Draco," ele disse, e o nome me chamou a atenção, porque todo mundo normalmente faria o maior esforço para nunca mencionar seu nome. "Não será ele, também, nem Hermione."_

"_Como você sabe?" Eu sussurrei. Todos sabem que eu tenho visões desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Só existem duas pessoas que nunca me perguntaram sobre o futuro: Harry e Alvo Dumbledore._

"_Não sei," Harry respondeu. "Eu só sei. Nós estamos tão próximos, Gin... você pode sentir? O universo não faria isso com você, não agora, quando estamos tão perto."_

_E então ele foi embora, e eu não tive outra chance de falar com ele até que tudo estivesse terminado. Eu perguntei como ele sabia, como ele tinha tanta certeza que Draco não morreria, e ele nunca me deu uma resposta certa. Eu não sei se quero uma realmente. Acho que estou feliz só sabendo quanto de nós conseguiram._

_Pensar em todos aqueles que nos deixaram serve para me lembrar do homem não está mais conosco. Hoje foi um dia ensolarado, um dos mais brilhantes que Londres já viu, o dia em que o enterramos. O que restou do Ministério ficou quase louco procurando manter o local escondido de olhos trouxas. Havia mais bruxos lá do que nas últimas duas partidas da Copa Mundial de Quadribol juntas, um mar de vestes negras se esticando por quase uma milha em todas as direções, formando uma banda em volta do circulo concêntrico da pira funerária, chamas magicamente queimando eternamente sobre nada além de pedra e mármore._

_O funeral de Ezra Malfoy foi bem menor, presidido apenas por mim e Draco. Muitas questões foram feitas sobre a decisão de Draco de mandar sua filha, Danae, para viver com o padrinho, Simas Finnigan imediatamente após a morte da mãe. Se meus leitores têm qualquer simpatia por Draco Malfoy, eu pediria que respeitassem a privacidade de Danae tão cedo após a morte de sua mãe._

_Muitos dizem que a morte de Ezra foi que colocou Draco Malfoy contra os Comensais da Morte. Pense o que quiser, pois a verdade nunca é tão simples quanto preto no branco._

_Hoje, Minerva McGonagall parecia cansada e mais velha do que eu jamais vi, vestida em preto completo com véu. Severo Snape a seu lado, sua face mais estóica que o normal, também vestido em preto, mas isso não era uma estranha ocorrência._

_Às vezes, quando eu estou triste por causa de sua ausência, eu penso no porque ele o fez. Eu penso em todos aqueles que sobreviveram, e eu sei que em meu coração eu não pediria diferente. Coube a Remo Lupin e Sirius Black dizer a eulogia. As palavras deles foram nossas palavras, suas dores todas as nossas. Nós ganhamos e ele perdeu e ninguém decidiu como se sentir ainda. Voldemort (pois eu absolutamente me recuso a me acovardar em medo desse nome por mais um segundo) foi finalmente vencido, banido para o inferno sabe onde, Merlin queira, que ele fique dessa vez._

_E todos estivemos esperando, nos perguntando por onde a próxima explosão vai vir, muito assustados e chocados para lamentar os mortos ou celebrar os vivos. Mas hoje nós nos forçamos a encarar o mundo que sobrou, a levantar alto e honrar o último sacrifício feito pelo maior bruxo de nosso tempo._

_Hoje, todos nos juntamos pela primeira vez em quase dez anos para pôr a alma de Alvo Dumbledore para descansar._

_Na lenda, Rei Arthur foi mortalmente ferido em batalha, seu corpo misteriosamente transportado para a Ilha de Avalon onde ele descansaria até que o tempo o chamasse de volta para seu papel como governador._

_Durante a última batalha com Voldemort, o corpo de Alvo Dumbledore foi consumido em luz tão brilhante que cegou aqueles que a testemunharam por dias. Particularmente, eu gosto de pensar que ele está descansando em algum lugar, esperando para o dia em que ele aparecerá novamente._

_Mas no momento, nós que soubemos quem ele foi somos forçados a nos juntar e lamentar, porque agora, Alvo Dumbledore se foi, e todo o mundo mágico está chorando._

_--Gina Weasley, 1º de Novembro, 2008_

•‡•‡•‡•

Começou de modo simples, como todas as coisas. Uma coruja de uma velha amiga (elas eram amigas, afinal, não importa o que acontecesse), 'ouvi que você estava na cidade, faz tanto tempo, você gostaria de passar para ver o bebê?'

Ela não era mais um bebê. Danae tinha quase cinco anos aquele tempo e tão parecida com a mãe, com pequenos traços do pai quando ela sorria.

Seis anos se passaram desde que eles estavam juntos, seis anos até a coruja de Ezra chegar e Gina se viu incapaz de recusar, incapaz de deixar passar a oportunidade de ver como a criança de Draco Malfoy era. Então, perto da grande mansão que Draco e Ezra chamavam de casa, Gina prestou uma visita aos velhos amigos.

Ezra pediu chá e biscoitos e elas trocaram cumprimentos. Draco não estava na sala, tendo levado Danae para andar no Balanço Voador (uma invenção de Fred e Jorge) no jardim. Gina falou com grande afeição da paixão que ela nutria pelo jornalismo, e Ezra confessou que ela e Draco mantinham recortes em uma pasta de todos os artigos que Gina havia publicado.

"Eu o pego lendo-os de madrugada," ela confessou, e Gina ficou horrorizada e maravilhada ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele só--"

"Ainda está apaixonado por você?" Ezra ofereceu com um sorriso. "Sim, imaginei."

"Ezra," Gina sussurrou, mas qualquer conversa que se daria foi interrompida pelo som de pequenos passos rápidos na biblioteca.

Ver Danae causava ao coração de Gina mexer rápido em seu peito. A pequena garota segurava a mão de Draco, e Gina não havia se permitido olhar para ele ainda, focando na pequena fadinha diante dela, o cabelo negro e a boca divertida que ela pegou da mãe, e o resto era todo do pai, e como ninguém notou antes?

Para Gina, era dolorosamente óbvio, dos olhos verdes brilhantes de Danae e sua boa disposição que Draco Malfoy _não_ era seu pai biológico.

Não tão óbvio para outras pessoas, aparentemente, Ezra explicou depois que Danae foi cochilar. As pessoas apenas viam aquilo que queriam, e os clãs Malfoy e Easton só queriam que Ezra e Draco procriassem. Todo o tempo que Ezra falou, Gina não pode deixar de olhar para Draco. O tempo tinha deixado suas marcas nele, mas se qualquer coisa, ele ficou ainda mais bonito, sua pele pálida tinha um saudável brilho dos dias gastos brincando com sua filha ao sol.

Gina deu suas desculpas naquele dia, sua mente girando com questões e suposições. Será que Draco sabia que Danae não era sua? Com certeza. Ezra sabia, Gina sabia, porque qualquer um que conhecesse Simas Finnigan bem o suficiente o via sempre que Danae ria.

Draco sabia, Gina aprendeu uma semana depois, quando de volta a cidade para mais uma história, Ezra mandou outra coruja. E de novo, elas tomaram chá e Ezra contou mais segredos a Gina. Gina sabia, é claro, que Draco e Ezra estavam ajudando Harry e Hermione com sua lei de Tecnologia Trouxa, eram seus melhores apoios (advogando pela publicidade, claro, que a incorporação e compreensão da tecnologia trouxa traria certezas da incapacidade de trouxas de interferirem com o mundo mágico), que era por causa de Ezra que Edmond Easton tinha concordado com o departamento em primeiro lugar.

Ezra estava sempre mexendo os pauzinhos (seu pai não tinha interesse algum em tecnologia trouxa, e só concordou por causa da filha; ele estava, francamente, agradecido por ver que ela finalmente estava interessada em _algo_), e dois anos atrás, Edmond finalmente saiu do cargo para deixar Ezra controlar as coisas sem problemas além da faixa vermelha do Ministério. Gina sabia de tudo. O que ela não sabia é que aquelas reuniões de madrugada que deveriam ser gastas com custos e segurança eram na verdade uma máscara para troca de informações.

Eles eram agentes duplos, Ezra e Draco. Poucos bruxos desconfiavam de Draco e ninguém tinha idéia de que Ezra também era uma traidora. Era parte do plano, Ezra a pobre dona-de-casa na qual o marido não tinha nenhum respeito pelo Lorde das Trevas, porque ele não tinha respeito por ninguém alem dele mesmo. Às vezes, as outras mulheres contariam segredos, só para deixá-la feliz.

Certamente, ninguém suspeitava de Ezra carregando um tórrido _affair_ com Simas Finnigan, da qual, com seu amigo Dino Thomas, conseguiram empregos de baixo nível no Ministério para poder espiar melhor.

Gina recebeu bem toda essa informação.

"Por que ele não tentou me contatar?!" Ela gritava. "Se estava tudo bem para você e Simas continuarem, por que..."

"Por que você e ele não poderiam também?" Ezra perguntou com escárnio. "Simples: Simas é um idiota que não sabe o que é bom pra ele, e não foi capaz de me deixar. Draco é também um idiota que não sabe o que é bom pra ele e queria ter certeza que você estaria segura. Ele não... Ele não queria que pensassem que você..."

"Ele não sabe," Gina sussurrou, "que eu não _importo_ com o que as pessoas pensam de mim, desde que eu possa ficar com ele?"

"Talvez ele saberia," Ezra apontou, "se você tivesse dito a ele. Você cortou todo o contato, Gin. Ele assumiu que era como você queria as coisas--"

"Era como _ele_ queria as coisas!" Gina jogou. "Ele nem falou comigo depois... depois..."

"Sim, bem," Ezra disse, indicando que entendia o que Gina estava se referindo, "depois do nosso casamento, ele se fechou mesmo. Danae é a única coisa que faz ele sorrir esses dias, e Deus sabe, eu tento fazer ele rir de vez em quando. Ele é simplesmente impossível sem você, Gin," ela disse com um suspiro. "E eu trouxe você de volta contra o desejo dele _e_ de seu irmão Rony, porque eu não consigo mais olhar para ele daquele jeito mais um segundo." Ezra sorriu. "Além do mais, nós realmente precisamos de alguém dentro do Profeta Diário."

Depois daquele encontro, Gina fazia visitas rotineiras à Sra. Malfoy. Semanas se passaram, e Draco continuava a não aparecer, até que um dia, Ezra, tendo assistido o suficiente de Draco evitar Gina e Gina estando muito assustada para confrontá-lo, os deixou sozinhos na sala de estar juntos, dizendo que ela tinha que levar Danae para 'uma longa, longa, longa, _longa_ caminhada longe da casa'.

"Sutil ela, não é?" Draco notou secamente.

"Como uma frigideira na cara," Gina concordou, nervosamente apertando as mãos juntas.

"Que legal," ele disse depois de um minuto de silêncio desconfortável, "uma esposa não apenas conduzindo, mas facilitando um encontro adúltero entre o marido e a melhor amiga."

"É isso então?" Ela perguntou depois de um momento.

"Não tenho idéia," Draco disse. "Eu nunca quis você envolvida nisso, eu nunca quis que você--"

"Besteira," Gina falou. "Você estava com medo. Com esteve morrendo de medo desde a noite em que eu disse que não fugiria com você, com medo e aliviado--"

"Aliviado?!" Ele gritou. "Você está louca? Eu estava acabado quando você--"

"Acabado," ela repetiu. "É por isso que você me ignorou, fingiu que eu não existia?"

"Eu só estava fazendo o melhor para você!" Ele insistiu.

"Você estava fazendo o que era melhor para você," ela sibilou, "como sempre!"

"Você não me vê há tempos, criança," ele disse em uma voz baixa e perigosa, "e você não deveria assumir saber o que 'sempre' significa."

"Você está certo," ela disse, ajustando as vestes quando se levantava. "Eu devo ir agora, Sr. Malfoy." Quando chegou na porta da biblioteca, ela se virou de volta para ele. "E nunca mais me chame daquilo. O homem que costumava me chamar daquilo me amava e faria qualquer coisa para que continuássemos juntos. Quando ele me disse que era impossível, eu acreditei, e chorei por ele até adormecer por mais noites do que posso contar. Se houvesse um jeito, ele teria encontrado."

Antes que ela pudesse virar a fazer a saída dramática que pretendia, ele correu até ela e segurou seu braço, a puxando rudemente.

"Ele achou uma maneira," ele disse numa voz brava e fria. "Você não quis viver com as conseqüências."

"Tinha que ter um meio-termo! Era demais pra pedir!" Ela gritou. "Deixar tudo para trás por um homem que poderia nem ao menos me amar no outro mês?"

"Eu te amei por sete _anos_," ele disse intensamente, fogo frio brilhando em seus olhos. "Eu te amava antes de te conhecer! Você ficou em minha cabeça por todo o verão depois do meu sexto ano e tudo que eu podia fazer era fingir que você não era nada além da irmãzinha do idiota Rony Weasley. Quando você me veio com sua pequena proposta – o que, eu estou grato por ver funcionou tão bem pra você – eu estava além da lua e de volta ao mesmo tempo. Nunca houve _nada_ como você nesse mundo pra mim, e um minuto de você valia mais que a minha vida inteira antes. Então não, eu não acho que era pedir demais, e não acho que..." Foi naquele ponto que ele notou que ela estava chorando e parecia que ele não podia vê-la naquele estado nunca.

Ele começou a beijá-la naquele momento, beijos que acariciavam seus lábios e secavam suas lágrimas e ela sussurrava que sentia muito e que ela o amava e que ele podia chamá-la do que bem quisesse desde que ele nunca a deixasse de novo.

E não havia nada ilícito naquilo, já que os dois fingiam que não havia nada para fingir. Essa seria a casa _deles_ de qualquer forma, e eles se beijaram, deixando de lado as formalidades para chegar à carne vulnerável e aos corações batendo enquanto se deitavam. Um jogo de faz-de-conta, desenhado para convencer os dois de que tudo aquilo era apenas uma reunião abençoada de bocas, pele, línguas e dentes.

O desespero era próprio naquele encontro, mas ninguém se importou. Eles eram duros e não graciosos, os dois sem prática nos assuntos carnais. Eles só estiveram um com o outro, afinal; e era tudo que eles queriam. Estranho, como todos os amigos dela passaram uma boa parte desses seis anos aconselhando-a a achar um homem e se casar, ou, pelo menos, dormir com ele; estranho como, enquanto ela o sentia novamente, seu coração se partiu com a doce, doce felicidade da espera, e ela sussurrou em seu ouvido o quanto ela tinha sentido sua falta.

Gastos, espalhados no chão da sala de estar de Draco e Ezra Malfoy, eles recuperaram o fôlego e encararam o teto, as mãos entrelaçadas, se perguntando como eles haviam sobrevivido todos esses anos separados; imaginando como esse sentimento, essa memória não havia desaparecido ou expandido em suas mentes como algo maior do que a realidade, porque era tão bom.

Então Gina percebeu (estando muito distraída em tentar tirar as calças dele antes) a cicatriz no abdômen de Draco; percebeu que agora mal era uma cicatriz, tendo desaparecido do jeito que suas memórias nunca fizeram.

"Começou depois," ele respondeu quando veio a pergunta.

"Depois do que?"

"Depois que você chorou por mim," ele respondeu.

Houve um momento em silêncio e ela se lembrou de quando ele contou como havia ganhado a cicatriz, a dor em sua voz enquanto ele detalhava o horror de seu pai. Vagarosamente, ela tirou uma mão e gentilmente acariciou a cicatriz.

"Engraçado esses encantamentos, não é?" Ela murmurou, e ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse um anjo ou uma deusa ou algo equivalentemente dramático. Então ele a empurrou para o chão de novo e eles fingiram por um pouco mais.

As coisas progrediram desde então. O arranjo não veio facilmente, mas certamente naturalmente. Logo, a imprensa tomou nota de que Gina Weasley e Simas Finnigan estavam namorando. A amizade de Gina e Ezra era bem conhecida naquele ponto ("Você sabe como é," Ezra disse a Rita Skeeter, "você encontra com uma velha amiga da escola, e bam! É como se vocês nunca tivessem se separado.") e parecia natural que os dois casais passassem as férias juntos, com Danae na escola.

"Deveríamos ter pensando nisso anos atrás," Ezra resmungou para Draco enquanto fazia as malas.

"Não teria funcionado anos atrás," Draco argumentou.

Ver Danae e Simas juntos trouxa uma lágrima aos olhos de Gina. Danae o chamava de Tio Simas e parecia que dava a ele tanta felicidade quanto dor. Danae adorava Draco, mas o laço que ela tinha com Simas era inegável.

Ninguém no mundo mágico os dava muita atenção. Uma vez por mês eles se encontravam com Harry, Hermione e Rony para discutir o que havia mudado. Voldemort tinha voltado anos atrás, e estava construindo um exército na Indonésia antes de voltar a países mais populosos. Seus seguidores foram vistos em Paris e Roma, recrutando e pegando dinheiro. As coisas eram mais perigosas e mais pacíficas do que Gina se lembrava.

"Você estava certa, sabe," Draco disse numa noite chuvosa nas férias. Eles estavam no seu quarto de sempre, olhando para o Beco Diagonal, a algumas portas do quarto em que Ezra, Simas e Danae estavam. As cortinas estavam fechadas como sempre, para evitar que alguém espiasse no que para o resto do mundo seria um caso extramarital. Mesmo que a esposa em questão soubesse – e apoiasse completamente – o fato.

"Você estava certa," ele disse, e ela o olhou confusa. "Não há nada além disso," ele continuou, olhando para ela e dentro dela ao mesmo tempo. "Você e eu, como estamos agora, é o único mundo real. Todo o resto é falso. Vazio. O que nós passamos para chegar nisso. Seis malditos anos para voltar a isso."

"Tem pensado no assunto por seis anos, é?" Ela murmurou de leve, um sorriso em sua face.

"Às vezes eu acho que não faço nada _além_ de pensar nas coisas que você me disse," ele murmurou de volta. "Você me amarrou, criança. Me amarrou em nós que eu não quero escapar."

"Isso é meio pervertido," Gina falou com uma risadinha.

"Talvez nós devêssemos tentar nós," ele disse pensativo e eles passaram outra meia-hora procurando pelos acessórios adequados no quarto do hotel.

Era apenas uma semana antes de Harry e Hermione começarem a recrutar espiões, algumas semanas antes do Natal.

•‡•‡•‡•

A morte de Dino Thomas foi o começo de tudo.

Um dos leais seguidores de Voldemort no Ministério descobriu que Dino estava lá para espiar. O Ministério estava quase completamente sob o domínio do Lorde das Trevas. Em todo o mundo, só haviam dois lugares absolutamente seguros.

Hogwarts e a Galeria McGraw.

Voldemort pôde monitorar todos os pontos de aparatação, e isso deu a ele total controle de idas e vindas no Mundo Mágico. Hogwarts e a Galeria eram portos seguros, protegidos por dúzias e dúzias de feitiços que os deixavam fora do mapa. Dumbledore colocou a maior parte de sua energia em mantê-los salvos, e dormiu pela maior parte desses anos negros, deixando o dia a dia da Rebelião para Harry.

Gina colocou todos os seus contatos dentro do Profeta Diário em uso. Voldemort tinha o controle da mídia, mas Gina foi capaz de plantar mensagens codificadas dentro do texto de artigos mundanos. Voldemort voltou para a Inglaterra e a Rebelião trouxe as armas. Bruxos com mais capacidade mágica do que física, como McGonagall e Hermione ficaram para trás e ajudaram Dumbledore a lutar a batalha com mágica. Os outros podiam usar espadas encantadas e arcos mágicos, armados com varinha e determinação.

As primeiras batalhas duraram semanas. O céu estava tingido de mágica e sangue, e a terra tremia. Trouxas falaram que era o fim do mundo, se aproximando com a força de um devastador 'terremoto'. Enchentes, eles diziam, eram causados por mudanças sísmicas na Terra. Enchentes que eles nunca poderiam imaginar que eram causadas por pisadas raivosas do Lorde das Trevas enquanto outro exército caía com o poder da Rebelião.

Ele tentava, mas Voldemort nunca descobriu de onde eles vinham. Ele observava Hogwarts, claro, mas ele nunca conseguiu entender como eles tiravam as pessoas da escola. A Galeria se provou a mais útil nos últimos dias, quando Dumbledore finalmente se aventurou fora dos muros de Hogwarts.

Gina não esteve lá pessoalmente. Draco e Rony foram feridos e precisavam de atenção médica além de sua capacidade. Por toda sua vida, Gina nunca esqueceria a cara de seu pai quando ela e Hermione levitavam os corpos inconscientes e sangrentos de seu filho junto com Draco Malfoy para dentro da casa. A fez sorrir como não havia a muito. Mais tarde, quando Draco ainda estava inconsciente, Rony acordou e lhe olhou longamente.

"Você está realmente apaixonada pelo babaca, não está?" Ele havia dito, como se mal conseguisse acreditar.

"Sim," ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Você poderia passar uma mensagem para ele de mim, então?" Rony perguntou. "Diga a ele que se o bastardo te fazer derramar uma lágrima que seja, eu vou caçá-lo e o matarei como um cachorro de rua. Use essas exatas palavras, Gin, não seja boazinha só porque você o ama."

"Eu vou assim que ele sair do coma," ela respondeu grave, as lágrimas presas nos olhos e na garganta e em qualquer lugar em que a dor fosse capaz de vazar de seu corpo.

Harry, Simas e Ezra eram os únicos que testemunharam o que aconteceu entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. Harry e Simas, até anos depois, nunca conseguiram recontar o que eles haviam visto, a não ser por lembrar o quão iluminado foi, quão inimaginavelmente cegante. Ezra, como o Profeta Diário mesmo reportou antes da confirmação da morte de Dumbledore, havia morrido nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas.

Sua família estava devastada, a mãe se recusando a deixar a casa, o pai culpando Draco e proibindo os Malfoys a colocarem um pé em sua casa novamente. Danae, também, foi desonrada, pronunciada "sujeira Malfoy".

A mãe de Draco havia morrido anos antes, e com a morte do pai se foi a obrigação do casamento com Ezra. Lucio e a maioria dos Comensais da Morte morreram na batalha final – o pai de Ezra não, e como muitos dos que sobreviveram, ele evitou perseguição com um antigo aparelho – ele negou tudo e gastou uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro para fazer com que qualquer evidência nunca fosse obtida. A morte de Ezra era o único jeito de se livrar dele, e ela queria que Draco e Danae fossem livres, também. Mesmo enquanto ele lamentava sua mãe profundamente, sua morte havia lhe tirado um imenso peso, e a morte de seu pai mais ainda. Ezra queria remover o último de seus fardos, porque mesmo que nunca tivesses um casamento verdadeiro, ele era o amigo mais legal que ela jamais teve.

Ao menos, foi isso que seus diários diziam. Eles foram descobertos alguns dias depois de sua morte. Eles explicavam seu estado mental perfeitamente e emprestavam fé a teoria de que talvez ela desejava morrer. As pessoas pensaram que Draco era um monstro por mandar sua única filha para morar na casa de algum artista comunitário na Irlanda. Ela vivia com seu padrinho, Simas Finnigan, e sua nova noiva, uma mulher que todos diziam parecem muito com Ezra Malfoy. Mas ninguém pensou que era demais, também, se eles tentassem, eles se lembrariam de alguma outra coisa, algo que eles haviam esquecido de fazer ou algum lugar onde eles precisavam ir urgentemente, e ponto final. Alguns diziam que havia uma magia tão forte em volta daquela família que se podia pegar a névoa com a varinha. "O último presente de Dumbledore," Simas era ouvido dizer usualmente.

Simas Finnigan vivia entre trouxas, criou a filha de Draco e Ezra Malfoy entre eles. E Draco nunca disse uma palavra, nunca causou escândalo. Visitava-os regularmente nas férias e todo ano no aniversário de Danae. Eles estavam felizes.

As pessoas têm um hábito engraçado de acreditar em tudo que lêem nos jornais. E então, nos artigos de Gina, ela era cuidadosa para dar dicas de impropriedade entre ela mesma e Draco. O povo acreditava no que lia, e a idéia de namorar um homem tão logo depois que sua esposa havia falecido era escandalosa o suficiente para manter as pessoas longe de pensar que ela não estava realmente morta afinal.

•‡•‡•‡•

Horas depois de ter terminado seu artigo, horas gastas pensando na última semana, no último mês, nos últimos anos de sua vida, Gina se viu de volta onde ela sempre quis estar, aninhada ao lado de Draco, as batidas de seu coração agindo como uma canção de ninar em seu ouvido.

Haviam horas gastas fazendo as pazes e fazendo amor, fazendo com que cada um deles estava bem, e aquilo é uma cicatriz nova, e dói quando eu faço isso? E sim, dói, mas, por favor, não pare. Eles estavam aconchegados na cama do mesmo hotel no Beco Diagonal em que eles haviam se hospedado incontáveis vezes antes, conversando sobre coisas sem substância, tentando não fazer certas perguntas, porque certas perguntas têm uma tendência de fazer silêncios mais longos e menos confortáveis do que deveriam, e eles não queriam perder seu precioso tempo com coisas desconfortáveis.

Quatro anos atrás, quando eles voltaram, Gina fez a decisão consciente de não deixar pequenas coisas atrapalhar. Ela esperou metade de sua vida por ele, e agora que ele era dela e somente dela, e não havia nenhum grande obstáculo em suas frentes, ela não tinha a intenção de voltar atrás porque ela estava insegura, ou com medo, ou nada do tipo.

A face dele estava levemente dura contra seu peito, a pálida luz da lua em seu cabelo mais macio que seda enquanto ela corria seus dedos por ele. Tantas sombras cobriam seus olhos cinza-tempestade, obscurecido por ela pela primeira vez em que ele verdadeiramente repousava em anos.

Batalhas vencidas tinham esse efeito na alma.

"Draco," ela murmurou gentilmente, ganhando sua atenção.

"Sim, criança?" Ele respondeu carinhosamente, virando a cabeça para que ela pudesse ver a diversão expressa na face dele, a metade torta de seu sorriso.

"É isso, então?"

A mandíbula dele estava dura e ela queria amaciá-lo, confortá-lo. Ele não deixou; ele nunca deixava. Uma disposição maldosa e a crueldade haviam o mantido isolado de qualquer um que se importasse com ele pelos primeiros dezessete anos de sua vida. Ela duvidava que alguém além dela e Ezra o conheciam, e Ezra certamente nunca entrou em sua pele do jeito que Gina havia entrado. Ela não queria dizer em uma maneira egoísta; era simplesmente o jeito que as coisas eram. Gina era a parte dele que ele havia carregado por todos esses anos e ela não era inteira sem ele, por causa da parte dela que ele carregava consigo.

Às vezes, Gina podia ver que Draco sentia muita falta de Danae. Em tantas maneiras ele havia sido seu pai, e Gina prometeu a si mesmo que ele sempre seria uma parte da vida de Danae. Ezra faria isso, com certeza. Simas talvez não gostasse, mas ele aceitaria, porque Ezra e Danae o tinham na palma da mão.

Draco começou a dizer recentemente que ele gostaria de ver se seus filhos seriam ruivos ou loiros.

Gina não agüentava mais esperar para contar que estava grávida.

Ele havia tido choques o suficiente por um dia, e ela sabia que as noticias podiam esperar até que ele a pedisse em casamento de verdade, e que, se a caixinha de jóias que ela achou em seu bolso mais cedo enquanto procurava um lenço fosse qualquer indício, seria mais cedo do que pensava.

"É isso, então?" Ela perguntou de novo, contente porque o que prezava mais estava naquela cama com ela.

"O que mais há além disso?" Ele respondeu, passando seus dedos por entre os cabelos dela.

"Meus pais nunca vão entender isso," ela declarou com um suspiro.

"Fodam-se," ele anunciou, e antes que ela pudesse rir, ele a beijou. Ele a beijou como se não haviam salvado o mundo e que ele ainda acabaria amanhã; ele a beijou como se o sol fosse cair e que eles nunca mais teriam um momento como esse. Ele a beijou como se ele a amasse e nunca quisesse deixá-lo novamente.

Mas, ela pensou o ponto real em tudo isso, foi que ele a beijou.

•‡•‡•‡•

FIM

•‡•‡•‡•

Notas Finais (da autora): Bom, é isso. Não tem nada mais. Se fosse ficou aqui até agora, bom pra você! Espero que tenha valido a pena.

Essa fic foi escrita para minha irmã, Sarea, porque era seu aniversário e ela estava incrivelmente chateada e estressada, e acontece dela amar o par D/G. Eu já escrevi muitas fanfics no meu tempo de Internet, e eu posso honestamente dizer que nenhuma história jamais me deus tanta satisfação quanto essa, em termos de feito pessoal, narrativa de sucesso, e puro entretenimento na minha própria leitura. O termo 'trabalho de amor' não seria demais, e então eu sou compelida a agradecer Sarea novamente: pelo senso de humor, por sua grande caneta vermelha, e por sua devoção ao D/G, mas, ainda mais, eu agradeço ela por ser minha amiga. A única esperança que eu tinha em _Nosso Inverno_ foi que ela amasse, e ela ama e isso é toda a gratificação que eu preciso.

Para vocês que ainda estão aqui, que curtiram a jornada, eu espero que vocês tenham tido lendo ao menos um décimo da diversão que eu tive escrevendo.

Paz,

--J.

•‡•‡•‡•

Notais Finas (da tradutora): Êêê, finalmente, acabou de verdade. Mwahaha, desculpem-me pela demora e a tristeza de terminar antes do epílogo (eu acompanhei a fic na época, eu sei o quanto é terrível), mas aqui estamos e esse é o fim.

Não é a melhor das traduções, eu sei, eu sei, mas eu prometo que um dia corrijo tudo. Qualquer erro aqui ou ali vão guardando que eu mudo na hora e atualizo ;D é só mandar um mail (:

Espero que tenham aproveitado essa fic que é a perfeição ~aaaah~ e que sirva de inspiração para muitos! Agradeço muito toda a atenção.

Foi ótimo estar com vocês, mandem reviews se tiverem algo a perguntar ou reclamar.

Até a próxima o/

Ni

Edt: Pequenas correções feitas em toda a fic. Suspeito que ainda existam muitos~, mas é um começo.

God bless Jade and Sarea.

•‡•‡•‡•


End file.
